A Worthwhile Gamble
by New Dawn Rising
Summary: An A/U featuring that fiery Southern duo. Will be romance, but not right away. Remy has until his 21st birthday, but why? And what role does Rogue play in all of this? Read on and see. Rated T for Remy's antics. Chapter 26 revised.
1. Is Life Ever Easy

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm back with another story. :) Just to warn y'all, updates may not be as quick as they were on the others, as I'm working things out as I go. Okay, this particular story will not have the X-Men proper or the Brotherhood in it. Some of the characters, definitely. Otherwise there would be no story! ;) Ages of Rogue and Gambit are 17 and 20, respectively.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men or any music I may use in here.**

"I have to do something about that girl." Mystique states angrily on the phone as she paces in their living room. "Every time I turn around, she is doing something for that church! I didn't raise her that way. It was that _friend_ of hers, Katherine. This is all _her_ fault!"

Mystique seethes then continues her ranting. "I honestly don't understand why she wastes her time with that bunch. And that infernal _music_. She practices that ridiculous guitar for hours on end and her tastes are questionable, to say the least.

The red haired woman listened to the man on the other end for a moment. "Yes, Geoffrey. I understand you want me in Rome with you, but until I can get Marie out of my hair, my hands are tied!"

After a wicked giggle "You naughty boy, you! You just wait until I get there, then we'll see what gets tied. Do you know she had the gall to lecture me on how I choose to live my life? Yes! She told me that I wasn't living my life the way I should be. That _ God_ wants better for me. I don't know why, seeing as he's never done me any favors before."

After a pause to listen to her latest 'boy-toy' "Oh yes, I'm going to do something about her! Mark my words, Geoffrey. She is as good as gone! Now I just have to figure out how. Listen darling, I will call you when she is gone. You be a good boy until I get there. Bye." Mystique shuts off the phone, the smile fading to a frown of concentration. _"How do I go about it?"_ she muses, then mentally runs through her various 'connections', settling on one. She clicks on the phone again, dialing the memorized secret number.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The object of Mystique's ire is outside, under a huge live oak with her closest friend, Katherine, or Kitty as she prefers to be called. They have been best friends ever since they were small girls when Marie threatened to beat up a boy that was bothering Kitty. They were a year apart in age, but that didn't matter to either one of them.

The two girls have nicknames, given to each other at Kitty's 13th birthday party. Marie had spent the night and they'd stayed up the entire night, talking about boys, watching stupid slasher movies and listening to music. They thought that it would be cool to have nicknames and spent hours coming up with good ones. Kitty's is Shadowcat and Marie's, Rogue.

Not long after that, the sleepovers stopped. Once Rogue's mutation kicked in, Mystique kept a close rein on the girl. But Rogue is resourceful. She might not be able to sleep over anymore, but she still manages to escape her 'imprisonment' by sneaking out and attempting to have a life apart from Mystique's. That was when she'd started going to church with Kitty. At first, it was an obvious attempt at rebellion against her 'mother's' strict rules and verbal abuse, but it eventually became something more. The more she attended, the more she began to comprehend the true meaning of God's plan for salvation and the more her heart softened, accepting the ultimate sacrifice made on her behalf. That was when she was 14.

She felt so good about her decision. She tried to share it with Mystique, but the woman refused to listen, telling her that it was a waste of time. It wouldn't bring her the _important_ things in life, like money or success. Rogue became furious and informed her that there was more to life than money and received a hard slap across the face for that.

From that day on, she tries to avoid Mystique as much as she possibly can. It is difficult, since they reside together. Most times, it's unavoidable, like a few weeks ago, when she wanted Rogue to flirt with a man to 'gain' information to break into his Swiss bank account. Rogue flatly refused, stating that she was meant for more than being a tool to gain her more money. Mystique became enraged and hit her several times, finally locking her in her room for two days with no food.

"It looks like the bruises are, like totally almost healed over." Kitty observes, closely examining Rogue's pretty face.

"Yeah, but what happens next time? I mean, it's only a matta a time til it happens again." Rogue surmises. "I can' live like this, Kit! I can' wait til I'm 18, then I can leave an' go where I wan'." She vehemently states.

"Like, why don't you come stay with me?" Kitty asks, concerned for her friend.

"Kit, that would be tha firs' place she looks." Rogue sighs, a troubled expression clouding her features. "No, I'm jus' gonna haveta get through til I'm of age." She adds with determination.

"Well, if, like anyone can, you can." Kitty answers resolutely. "So how is that song totally coming along?" She changes the subject to attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm almos' done with it. Jus' tryin' ta figure out tha lyrics."

"I totally can't wait to hear it! You're like, such an awesome guitarist, Rogue." Kitty enthusiastically gushes.

"Thanks, Shadowcat." Rogue genuinely smiles at the petite brunette.

"I know who _else_ thinks you're, like really good." Kitty gives her a sly grin.

"Kit, don' start. Ya know I can' be touchin' people, so havin' a boyfrien' is pretty much out." Rogue warns.

"C'mon Rogue, you know you totally like Austin." Kitty teases.

Rogue blushes, bringing a giggle from the other girl.

"Why don't you ask him out?" Kitty smiles.

"I thought we jus' wen' through this." Rogue replies, exasperated.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave it alone. For now."

Rogue moves to stand up. "Well, I've gotta get home now. Pray for me, girl." Rogue sends Kitty a beseeching look.

"You know I, like do, Rogue." Kitty hugs the older girl, careful where she touches her. "Hey, like wait! Are you going to try to perform at the fundraiser for the new nursery on Saturday?"

"I was plannin' on it. Goin' through my set tanight." Rogue answers with a nod. "See ya at school tamorra, Shadowcat." Rogue gives her a small grin.

"Yeah, Rogue." Kitty smiles in return.

_**Now we get the ball rolling.....lol. ;) Tell me what you think.**_


	2. Am I More Than Just An Object

_**Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own the characters, Ipod, Gibson, Martin or any music that I may use.**_

Rogue sits upstairs, strumming chords to the song she's working on. The chords are the easy part, at least for her. Lyrics however, are more difficult. She stops for a moment, thinking of how to finish the second verse, when she hears yelling from downstairs.

"Marie! Will you put down that blasted instrument and get down here, NOW?"

Rogue rolls her eyes and gently lays down the acoustic.

Dinner is a strained affair. Rogue does not even attempt to initiate conversation with Mystique. It does no good, since the older woman doesn't even seem to care one whit either way. Finally, Mystique clears her throat.

"Marie, there is an important matter that I need to discuss with you." She begins, almost gently. Rogue's suspicion is immediately aroused.

"What is is, Momma?" Rogue knows that Mystique prefers it when she calls her this. She'd adopted Rogue at the age of 5. She somehow knew that the small girl was a mutant, but she had no idea how her 'power' would take shape. When it did manifest, Mystique tried every opportunity to use Rogue's abilities for herself.

"Dear, I know that you and I haven't seen eye-to-eye on a lot of things lately. I have been giving this a considerable amount of thought and I believe I have a solution. You see, a good friend of mine has invited me to come stay in Rome. I've accepted, but I have made arrangements for you to stay with some associates of mine. I have already informed your teachers of this decision and other academic preparations will be made. We will leave tomorrow morning, so I need you to pack your things as soon as we're finished."

"But Momma, I can' go! I've got a fundraiser I have ta perform with the band on Saturday. B'sides, all my friends are here." Rogue is stunned, to say the least.

"Marie, this is not your decision to make. The plans stay as they are." Mystique's eyes narrow dangerously.

Rogue's eyes match hers glare for glare. "I'm not goin'! This has always been about you. You don' like this an' ya think I should be doin' that. This is no different. Ya wanna go ta Rome, so ya don' even think a me! No! Ya just make ya plans an' expect me ta folla like a good lil' sheep. Lemme tell ya, those days are ova!" Rogue shouts furiously, throwing back the chair and moving to leave. Her arm is seized in an iron grip.

"Don't you _ever_ speak to me in such a manner! I took you when no one else wanted you. I gave you a home, food, clothes....everything! I suggest you make this easy and pack your things, or I will be forced to take matters into my own hands....again."

"NO! I tol' ya I'm stayin' here! Go ahead. Leave me! Ya know that's what ya really want. Ya never cared about me." Rogue snarls.

A sharp slap to the face is her answer. Two more immediately follow. _"That's it! I've had enough." _runs through Rogues mind. She summons up the strength and manages to pull back far enough to kick Mystique in the gut. This is followed up with several more of the fighting moves that Mystique had taught her. With the woman unconscious on the floor, Rogue considers taking enough energy from her to help her run away, then thinks better of it. "I don' wanna know what all she does." Rogue murmurs to herself as she runs upstairs.

She packs a large duffel bag with her clothes and packs her amp, her laptop and her 'babies', a Martin acoustic guitar and a purple Gibson stratocaster electric. On her way out, she raids the secret hiding place where some of Mystique's funds are hidden. Taking the keys to the Mercedes, Rogue is extremely thankful she was able to talk Mystique into letting her get her driver's license. She screeches out of the driveway and speeds away to one particular address.

She drives to Kitty's house and pulls up to the house. After knocking on the door, Kitty answers, surprised to see her best friend.

"Like, why are you here? Not that I'm not happy you are!" Kitty rushes to add.

"I can' stay long, Kit. I'm runnin' away." Rogue whispers.

Kitty's eyes widen and her mouth drops open. "But why? I thought you were going to totally stay until you were, like 18." Kitty questions quietly, pulling Rogue onto the porch with her.

"I won' be stayin' with her, regardless." At Kitty's strange look, she explains.

Kit, if I don' leave now, she's gonna ship me off ta some 'associates' a hers. She's runnin' off ta Rome with her lates' lova. She thinks I don' know about him, but I ovaheard her talkin' ta him one day. It took several songs ta get _that_ conversation outta my mind." Rogue shudders at the memory of that call.

"Oh Rogue! I, like feel so bad for you. I wish I could come with." She adds wistfully.

"Kit, it wouldn' be a good idea if ya did. Ya would miss ya parents too much. Be thankful ya have ones who love ya. I'm gonna miss ya, girl!" Rogue states intensely, her eyes misting.

"I'll miss you too, Marie." The two girls share a hug then part, wiping away tears.

"I'd betta go. Goodbye, Shadowcat." Rogue smiles sadly as she rises to leave.

"Please e-mail me, wherever you end up staying. Like, I promise I won't tell anyone."

"When I get settled, I'll write ya, I promise."

Kitty walks Rogue to the car, where they embrace one last time.

"Goodbye, Rogue. I'll be waiting for that first letter."

Rogue gets into the car and pulls away. She looks over at her closest friend and waves. As she drives away into the Mississippi night, Kitty watches her until she is no longer within sight.

"Watch over her, Lord." Kitty softly prays and heads back inside.

Mystique comes to and notices that Rogue is not in the room. More than that, the house is eerily quiet. She slowly gets up, wincing in pain from the beating Rogue had bestowed upon her. She paces herself as she goes up the stairs. Opening the door to Rogue's room, she immediately observes the missing guitars. Ignoring the pain, she runs downstairs to the garage and cries in outrage at the now nonexistent Mercedes. "Now I'm going to have to call a cab!" she irascibly shouts to no one in particular. She considers calling in the car as stolen, but then that would push her departure date back further. She shakes her head disgustedly, deciding that she would just have to bite the bullet and call that cab in the morning. The only good thing to come of this, is that now she can leave for the airport earlier. _"Maybe I can exchange this for an earlier flight."_ The evil woman muses to herself.

Rogue settles into the fine leather interior and ejects the CD in the player. Seeing it as a classical one, she puts it away in the console for some soothing music she can listen to later. Plugging the aforementioned device into the auxiliary jack, she chooses one of her playlists and lets the rock melody fill the car. She laughs, relishing her new-found freedom. _"Mystique must be really ticked that I stole her 'precious baby'."_ She imagines the look on the woman's face and chuckles wickedly.

After driving for a couple of hours and crossing the Mississippi state line over the river, Rogue decides that it's time to find somewhere to stay for the night. She finds a Comfort Inn and checks in for the night, paying cash. Grabbing her duffel and guitar case (she has a soft-sided one that carries two.), she goes inside her room. She decides on a hot bath right away. The bruises are already fading from Mystique's abuse, she notes happily. A while later, she sits on the bed and combs out her hair. She pulls out a road map and determines where to go.

"Hmm...I've never been ta New Orleans before." She softly speaks into the room. "Sounds like fun an' I could easily 'get lost' there."

Mind made up, she snuggles down in the bed and soon falls into a peaceful sleep.

"Mornin' comes too early." Rogue groans as the sunlight streams through her window. She stretches lazily and throws the covers off. After she is dressed, she grabs her stuff and checks out. On the road, she finds a diner and stops for breakfast, ordering a large meal.

Outside of the Crescent City, she notices that her gas tank is getting low. She spies a gas station and pulls up to refuel. On the other side of the pump is a gorgeous black Harley. Rogue openly admires it as she waits for the car to fill.

"See somet'in' y' like, cherie? I know I do." A deep voice drawls suggestively from behind her with a strong Cajun accent.

"Jus' admirin' ya bike." Rogue answers with a small smile.

The man doesn't respond for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the view before him. _"Mos' belle femme I've seen in some time. Great body an' dose eyes! Wonder if she'll be stayin' f'r awhile." _He smirks as he looks her over one more time. He finally responds to her answer. "Oui. It's m' pride an' joy. S' w'at brings y' 'ere, cherie?" He slides his gaze over her body again, making sure his eyes stay behind the shades.

Rogue has an idea of what he is doing. "Will ya stop lookin' at me like that?" She gives him a weird look.

"Can' 'elp it, cherie. 'Aven' seen a body like y'rs in some time. It jus' begs t' be touched." He moves slightly closer, causing Rogue to take a step back. She blushes deeply.

"Ya can jus' forget about that! I'm not that type a girl. How dare ya talk ta me that way, like I was jus' a body. I have a min' too!" She stomps inside to pay the bill and comes back out, only to find him leaning against her car.

"Leave me be, Swamp Rat! I'm not ya cherie an' I'm not interested in ya, now go away!" She gives him a death glare and gets into the car.

"Y' know y' are, an' I 'ave t' call y' cherie since I didn' get a name." He walks over and leans against the pump, right across from her window.

"I am not, an' ya ain' gettin' it." She replies cheekily and drives away.

_**Aah...their first meeting! Okay, Rogue has all the abilities she has in the other stories, as does Gambit.**_


	3. Am I Not In Kansas Anymore

_**A/N: So I was watching Dark Horizons, Part 2 last night and they showed that mountain scene in Tibet. I love when Gambit tells Wolverine and Sabretooth to do him a favor and both jump off the mountain. Sometimes you just wish they would....HA! Thanks to TENaSeein for adding this story to Alert and for adding me to Favorite Author and Author Alert. Totally Awesome! :)**_

_**Roguey21**_**: So ya found me, huh? ;) Happy to see you put me on Story Alert. I hope you're right about that. I love that you thoroughly enjoyed the last chap of Now and Forever! :D Aww, thanks for putting my series in your favorites. I'm glad you're liking this. Now for your question. For the sake of the story, she absorbed the abilities of a student named Carol Danvers.**

_**Chellerbelle**_**: You will see what happens with making it to the fundraiser in this chap...hehehe. I'm attempting to allude to him as more of the bad boy, as he is in the comics. You will see why, later. :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm gonna be lazy this time. Read the previous chapters for that. ;) Although I will say that the lyrics to "Smiling Down" belong to the awesomeness of Pillar. Rock on, Guys!**

To say that Mystique is furious, would be a serious understatement. In the morning, she brought her bags down and went to retrieve her cash stash, only to find it gone. "Marie!" she snarls blackly. "Not only does the little ingrate take my car, but my cash too." When she finally did manage to get a ride into town to retrieve more, it was too late to go to the airport. The only flight wouldn't be leaving until next week. She'd managed to exchange her ticket, but two days later Geoffrey called to tell her not to bother coming. It would seem that since she wasn't there to prevent it from happening, he had met an Italian model by the name of Gianna and had started dating her. Oh yes, when she finds Marie, the girl is in serious hot water!

Mystique sits down at the table with a cup of tea to consider her options. She could go out and look for Marie herself, but then she would need transportation for that. There was no one here that would loan her a car, since she hadn't bothered to make any friends or even acquaintances. She could buy one, but then that would seriously deplete all that she had put away for 'emergencies'. She would have to give that some more thought, since she would eventually need to leave for other places and she just couldn't keep calling cabs. Calling the police would be another option, but then there would be all those ugly accusations of abuse on Marie's part. Mystique just didn't have the time to bother with all of that. Besides, she wasn't on very good terms with the department as a whole. There is a matter of several sizable thefts that are unsolved. They believe that she committed them, but they have no proof. She smiles to herself, then it hits her. "That fundraiser! If I know Marie, she will be there. I need to plan my next move carefully. Hopefully if I can catch up to her, the Assassins Guild will still be interested enough to take her off my hands. And pay me handsomely for it."

On Friday afternoon, Rogue drives back to Mississippi. She e-mailed Kitty and made arrangements to stay with her and then go to the fundraiser together. She figures that Mystique is now gone, so it should be safe. She still has plans to return to New Orleans. She likes the charm of the city. Once she returns there, she would need to find a job and a place to stay, but she could figure that out later. The pilfered cash will last for awhile, since it was in excess of $50,000.

She pulls into the driveway and Kitty rushes out the door. Rogue opens the car door and the two girls embrace. They go up and get settled in Kitty's room.

"Like, what did you do for the past few days?" Kitty asks with interest.

"As I tol' ya, I'm in New Orleans now. I haven' done too much yet, since I've been tryin' ta get things tagetha an' all. I'm stayin' at a nice Travelodge outside tha city for now. I'm paid up for a week, til I can fin' someplace ta live."

"That's good. Though I do have one idea you should, like totally consider."

"What's that, Kit?"

"Well...Mystique's in Italy, right?" At Rogue's nod to the affirmative, she continues. "Maybe you should, like go back to the house after we're finished on Saturday and find the papers to the car. You could totally trade it in for another one. Something, like less...conspicuous." she finishes, slightly hesitant.

"Good idea, but there's a problem with ya theory, hon. I didn' sign tha papers an' I'm underage. How am I gonna pull that off?"

"Oh yeah...I guess you're right." Kitty replies lamely.

"Like I said, it was a good idea. This car jus' doesn' suit my style. Too bad I can' get a fake ID or somethin'." Rogue muses for a moment.

Kitty assumes a sly look. "Sooo...like did you meet any hot guys?"

"Kit, I haven' had tha time! I've been inside most a tha time." Rogue protests.

"C'mon, like there had to have been someone! You have to go out to eat sometime." Kitty persists.

"There was this guy at a gas station...." Rogue begins.

"Ooh! Like I knew it. Tell me!" Kitty squeals as she bounces in her seat on the bed.

"He was a complete jerk, Kit! He hit on me an' wouldn' stop checkin' me out. Tol' me I had a body that was beggin' ta be touched." Rogue blushes slightly at the memory.

"Rogue, you're blushing." Kitty points out laughingly. "He must've been like, totally sexy if you're blushing."

"He was not!" Rogue hotly objects.

"Oh, he must be like, smokin' hot then! Tell me what he looks like. I want to totally like, know." Kitty teases, then gives her the sad puppy eyes.

"Kit, ya terrible. Ya know that? Alright, yeah he was smokin' hot! Ova 6 feet tall, muscular without tha bodybuilder look, reddish-brown hair that's kinda long an' shaggy." Rogue's face takes on a dreamy look. She snaps out of it when Kitty sighs and falls back on the bed.

"If you don't, like want him, I'll totally take him off your hands." Kitty offers. Rogue hits her with a pillow and laughs. A pillow fight ensues until both girls are tired and giggling. After pizza, movies and a quick prayer time, they turn in for the night.

In the morning, the two girls drive over to the church in Kitty's blue convertible. The band rehearses their set and awaits their turn to perform. Rogue notices that Austin keeps looking her way. She sighs deeply, knowing that this is an avenue that is no longer open to her. A feeling of dismay settles in as he comes over and sits by her.

"The choir's really good this year." He states, nodding his head to the beat of the song.

"Yeah." She observes how cute he is. The way his platinum blonde hair fell into his eyes. His lanky build.

"What're ya doin' afta our set?" He inquires in an accent as thick as hers.

"I've got some stuff ta do, then I'm leavin'." Rogue answers softly.

"Oh. I was kinda hopin' ta hang out with ya." He looks toward her dejectedly.

"If I didn' haveta leave tanight, I would." Rogue dares to look his way briefly.

"Why're ya leavin'?" He asks seriously.

"Too many bad memories. I'm makin' a fresh start." She stares straight ahead.

"I'll miss ya...Marie." He gazes at her for a moment, then they are called up onstage.

"Yeah, me too." Rogue whispers then stands with the others to go up.

Rogue loses herself in the set, feeling God moving through the audience. She gives her all in the final song, singing the harmony with all her heart and strumming along on her acoustic.

"_So next time that you feel like crying,_

_Next time you don't feel like trying,_

_Just remember I'll be right there,_

_Smiling down on you._

_In the morning you don't feel like rising,_

_Next time you feel like compromising,_

_Just remember I'll be right there,_

_Smiling down on you."_

With their set complete, Rogue savors His presence for a few precious moments, certain her decision is the right one, then heads to the back to pack her instruments. A teenage girl of about 15 approaches her.

"Hi! My name is Nicole. I thought you guys were awesome." The brunette girl gushes.

"Thanks hon. But the glory isn't ours." Rogue replies humbly.

"Oh, I know that. You look like someone I can talk to. I'm having a problem that's kinda private. Can we go somewhere and talk about it?" Nicole looks at her with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

"Sure." Rogue leads her to a clear spot outside. "Now what's botherin' ya, hon?" she queries gently.

"You ruined everything for me!" Nicole snaps and transforms into Mystique. The rage on her face speaks volumes. She knocks Rogue off her feet and leaps to attempt to land on her. Rogue is quick, however and raises her feet to catch Mystique in the stomach and push her off. Rogue jumps up as Mystique lunges, just in time to catch a blow to the chin. Rogue staggers back for a second to get her bearings. Mystique runs toward her, but she's ready this time. She crouches and grabs Mystique's ankles, hoisting her into the air and moves as the woman lands on her back, the wind knocked out of her. She attempts to run, but the woman grabs and trips her. She sits on Rogue and punches her repeatedly, the fury taking over.

Kitty gasps, horrified at the scene unfolding before her. She grasps the pastor's arm and points over to the melee taking place. The two of them rush over. Kitty manages to grasp Rogue's arm and phases her through Mystique. She staggers under Rogue's weight, since Rogue is taller and weighs a bit more than the petite girl. Pastor Jennings gingerly picks up Rogue as Mystique charges once again. Kitty stands in front of the pair and jumps up, executing a kick to the woman's face. Adrenaline rushes through her as she jumps on Mystique and assails her.

"Nobody attacks my best friend and gets away with it!" Kitty shouts and strikes the shape-shifter, temporarily stunning her. The girl runs to her car, where Rogue is already waiting in the front seat, holding a towel to the right side of her face. Kitty checks to be sure the guitars are in the car. Seeing that they are, she speeds off as Mystique sits up, holding her head.

Rogue is already regaining her strength as they drive into the country. "Kit, I wanna stop at my ol' house. There's somethin' I need." She states with determination.

"You sure you, like feel up to it?" Kitty questions with concern.

"I've gotta do it." is the solemn reply.

They pull up to the house where Rogue tells Kitty to wait in the car. She goes inside and searches for the papers stating ownership to the Mercedes. After seeking them for some time, she finally finds them in a hidden drawer in Mystique's desk.

Just as she is heading downstairs, Mystique saunters in. "So, you came back. You stole everything from me. I want it back!" She demands hatefully as she walks up to Rogue and hits her. "You will bring back _everything, _then you will do as I say! Unfortunately, you are still in my charge, for now." She slaps her again, knocking her to the ground. As she leans over her to do it again, Rogue grasps her wrist, her bare hand making contact with Mystique's skin. Both feel the pull of energy as the shape-shifter slumps to the ground. Rogue lets go and takes a moment to collect herself, then exits the house for the last time without looking back.

"Like, are you okay Rogue?" Kitty intently checks her friend out, noticing the new welts on her face.

"I will be." is the soft reply.

"We're going back to my house and, like you are totally going to rest. No arguments! You can leave later tonight. I'll hide your car for you." Kitty fiercely addresses the older girl. The only answer she receives is a nod.

The girls arrive at Kitty's and Rogue quietly goes upstairs, Kitty following close behind.

"Rogue, like what's wrong?" Kitty gently queries.

"I....I had ta drain her. She was hittin' me an' I....just reached out an' drained her."

"Oh Rogue. You did what you had to." Kitty sympathizes, putting an arm around her

"I've got her memories an' right afta my parents died, there was this woman named Irene, who saw that I was gonna be a powerful mutant. She told Mystique an' next thing I know, I'm livin' with her. She neva really wanted me. I guess I always knew that, but havin' it confirmed....that really hurts. She jus' wanted me for my powers, that's it, nothin' more. I also foun' out that she was gonna sell me ta a place called tha Assassin's Guild." Rogue bows her head in profound sadness. "She neva wanted me." She whispers, then chokes on a sob. Kitty takes her and holds her for as long as is needed. Rogue sits up several minutes later. Kitty hands her a couple of tissues. "You need to get some rest. You have a long drive. I've hidden your car, so it won't be seen."

"Thanks, Kit. For everything." Rogue sends her a small smile.

"Hey! That's what best friends are, like for, right?" Kitty grins back and leaves Rogue to rest.

Later that night, the best friends say their good-byes once again, with Kitty extracting a promise from Rogue to e-mail and instant message her. Kitty keeps a vigilant eye on Rogue as she drives off to begin her new life, praying for guidance, happiness and for her safety. Kitty muses to herself when she finishes. _"Maybe she will meet up with that totally smokin' hot guy again."_ She grins wickedly as she heads back inside.

_**Don't worry dearies, Remy will be showing up again soon, then the story will really get going.....hehehe.**_


	4. Do I Really Resemble My Mother

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I ran through the list of options and this one provides a nice twist, since her new residence will be in New Orleans. Also, it would seem like a place that Mystique would maintain connections with, her being a terrorist and all. It makes me happy that you can't wait to read more. :D**

**Disclaimer: I'd be getting paid a _whole_ lot more for my story lines if I did own X-Men.**

On Monday morning, Rogue awakens with a plan in mind. She showers and dresses as she mentally runs through the details. Pulling a phone book out of the drawer, she finds many area dealerships. She calls several and finds one nearby. As she leaves, she waves to the desk clerk.

Rogue gets in the car and takes a moment to collect herself before she takes the form of Raven Darkholme. She takes out the paperwork and the ID she had stolen along with them. Rogue shrugs to herself. Mystique has several ID cards, each with a different name and form to match. She shifts uncomfortably in the business suit. She's not used to dressing up like this.

In the car lot, she gets out of the car and a salesman approaches her eagerly, eyeing the expensive car.

"Can I help ya, ma'am?" He asks courteously and extends his hand. "My name's Charlie an' I would be delighted ta assist ya taday."

Rogue shakes his hand. "I'm Ms. Raven Darkholme. I'm looking to trade this in for a new vehicle for my daughter, as an early graduation gift. She will be moving here to attend college and will probably desire to stay afterward, so I will need to apply for Louisiana license plates for her."

"Oh, absolutely! As you can see, we have a wide selection ta choose from, uh...may I call ya Raven?"

Rogue perversely enjoys thoughts of Mystique cringing at Charlie's familiarity. "Of course you may. I am quite interested in that black G6 GXP over there."

"A fine selection, Raven. It's completely loaded with leather, moonroof, 8 speaker Monsoon 6 disc stereo, the works."

"I would like to take it out for a test drive, please."

They take the car out and it runs beautifully, as it is new. Rogue is in love.

"What kind of a deal can we work out, so I can take this car home today? My daughter will love it." Rogue makes the attempt to not sound too eager.

"Well, since this Mercedes is nearly new an' is in excellent shape, we should be able ta get somethin' done for ya."

After some haggling and hammering out the terms, Rogue is cleaning out the Mercedes and transferring the items she wants to keep into her new car. She stops at a McDonald's for some lunch and goes into the bathroom, changing back to herself. She changes into the more comfortable clothes she brought along and sashays out, catching the eye of several young men out on their lunch break. She smiles at them and walks up to the counter to order her food. Rogue chuckles to herself as she listens to the group talk about her.

What she doesn't count on is a deep, vaguely familiar voice coming from directly behind her.

"S' we meet again, cherie. Fate must've dealt me a bon 'and." The silky voice purrs in her ear.

"Fate can also be cruel." Rogue retorts with a smirk.

"Dat's true, but not in dis case. 'M t'inkin' dat maybe dere be some reason why we keep runnin' int' each ot'er."

"Bad timin'?" Rogue quips.

Remy faces her, leaning with his back to the counter and folds his arms across his chest.

"Funny, chere. 'M t'inkin' dat maybe y'r some'ow drawn t' me. Maybe y'r followin' me aroun', non?" He gives her another once-over.

"I'm positively amazed that ya can get through doors with tha size a that big head a yas. An' I thought I tol' ya ta stop lookin' at me like that!" Rogue's eyes narrow.

"Y' know dat y'r tres belle w'en y'r angry, cherie?"

"What's it gonna take ta get ya ta leave me alone? An' quit callin' me cherie!" She suppresses the urge to shout, since she is in a public place.

"Why would a belle femme like y'rself wan' t' be alone? Dat's no fun, 'specially w'en y' could 'ave comp'ny like mine. I could really show y a tres bon time. Again, I call y' cherie 'cuz y' still 'aven' tol' me y'r name." Remy answers suggestively.

A slight blush begins to color her pretty features as she buries her face in one hand and groans. She is saved when the cashier interrupts. "Miss, your order's ready." Rogue takes the bag and makes a quick exit, looking back long enough to send a death glare Remy's way. Remy chuckles wickedly and takes note that the car she's now in is not the Mercedes. "I'll 'ave t' keep an eye out f'r dat one." Remy smirks. "I could 'ave real fun wit' 'er." He takes his own bag and leaves.

Back at her room, Rogue peruses the classified ads in the newspaper. She needs to find housing and a job. She circles a few possibilities in the job section, as she feels that to be the wiser course of action. A thought hits her suddenly. "Why didn' I think a that before? I need ta fin' a new church home! Thanks for remindin' me." She looks upward and smiles. Rogue removes the phone book from the drawer again and this time turns to the 'churches' section. This time, she prays for guidance to be led to the right one. After awhile, she looks again and a name jumps out at her. It is written down on a piece of paper and tucked into her purse. Tomorrow, she will begin her job search in earnest, she decides. Rogue takes out her laptop and accesses her Internet account. Checking the time, she knows that Kitty should be home from school now. She goes into her instant messaging program and sees that Kitty's online.

_Hi Shadowcat! You there? _Rogue types in to begin.

_Hi Rogue. What's happening over there?_

_I got a new car today. It's a sweet ride._

_Coolness! How did you do that?_

_Disguised myself as Mystique and pretended I was buying the car for my 'daughter'._

_LOL! Is it all in your name?_

_Yep. All in mine, not hers._

_Good. Btw, our friends miss you._

_I miss them too. Hey, before I forget, I ran into that jerk again._

_The smokin' one?_

_The same._

_HA! So, you have a crush on him, or what?  
WHAT!!!! So WHAT!!!_

_Hehehehehehe......you like him!_

_DO NOT!_

_Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, you know._

_Drop it, Kit!_

_Why?_

_'Cuz I don't want to talk about it anymore._

_Okay....okay._

The girls converse for a few more minutes, then Rogue signs off.

Wednesday arrives. A dejected Rogue prepares for church that night. She dresses in a pair of black flare-leg jeans and a deep green top that accentuates both hair and eyes. Satisfied with her appearance, she leaves to attend her first service. Pulling up to a small church with a lighted sign out in front, she notes that the name is the same as on the paper. "Shepherd's Light." Rogue reads aloud. "This must be it." she surmises and exits the car to go inside. A welcoming feeling envelops her as she moves forward to find a seat. Several people turn to smile at the young woman. She finds herself warmly welcomed by several more, including an older woman who sits by her.

"M' name's Mattie Baptiste, but mos' call me Tante o' Tante Mattie. W'at be y'r name, honey chile?"

"I jus' prefer ta go by Rogue. Nice meetin' ya."

"Bon t' know y' t'. S' w'at brings y' t' N'awlins, chere?"

"Oh. I....Well, I guess I'm startin' fresh. Things jus' ain' what they shoulda been at home, so I decided ta come here."

Mattie looks at Rogue with a leery expression. "Jus' 'ow ol' are y' chile?" She raises one eyebrow, awaiting the girl's answer.

"Um....17...." Rogue responds hesitantly, afraid of where this is leading. Her worst fears are confirmed when Tante asks. "Why aren' y' at 'ome wit' y'r mere, petit?"

Rogue knows that this woman is one you don't lie to. She just carries that "Don't mess with me" attitude. Rogue sadly answers "She don' wan' me. Neva did." and turns her head away.

Tante realizes that she is telling the truth and her gaze immediately softens. She reaches out to turn Rogue's face toward her again when Rogue grabs her hand. "Don' touch me!" She warns, wide-eyed. "Whyev'r not?"

"I..I have a skin condition. Ya can' touch me."

Tante's curiosity is piqued by this young woman beside her. More than that, she feels led of the Lord to help this poor lamb.

"W'ere y' livin' petit?"

"At a hotel outside a town for now."

"Hmm....'M t'inkin' y'r goin' t' need someplace else t' stay befo' t' much longer."

"I got some money, but it won' las' fo'eva." Rogue answers truthfully.

"'Course it won', chile. Did y' finish y'r schoolin'?"

"I was in my las' year when I had ta leave. I wanna finish, though."

"Tres bon! Let me talk t' my employ'r an' see if 'e will let y' come t' stay wit' us so y' can finish y'r schoolin' an' such. I could use some 'elp 'roun' de 'ouse anyway."

Rogue immediately protests. "I can' do that! I won' put ya out like that. I'll fin' somethin', it's jus' gonna take a lil' time."

"Non, non! Y' can' finish school if y' got t' work t' make ends meet. Now I insist! Let me talk t' 'im. 'M sure 'e will agree wit' me. Y' ain' puttin' us out, chile. Dat homme 'as mo' money dan 'e knows w'at t' do wit'! Dis argumen' is ov'r! Y'll come an' stay wit' us. End o' story. Now shush, church is startin'."

The service is more than what Rogue expected it to be, although her mind is occupied with the magnanimous offer made to her. If she accepted, then it would solve her problems. She would have a place to stay and she would be able to finish school without worrying about a busy work schedule that would leave precious little time to study. It is true that her stash is dwindling. Tante would also give her 'busy work' from the sound of it, when she had extra time on her hands. Rogue would gladly do it anyway, just as a thank you for their generosity.

After the final song, Tante turns to Rogue. "Give me y'r number an' I will call y' aft'r I talk t' Jean-Luc 'bout dis."

"You're sure about all this?" Rogue asks uncertainly.

"Wouldn' ask if I wasn'." Tante states. "Would y' like t' meet de past'r o' our lil' flock?" Tante inquires with a smile.

"I'd love ta." Rogue replies and walks up front with the woman.

"Tante! So good to zee you. Who do you have vith you?" A young man with a strong German accent queries.

"Past'r Kurt, dis is Rogue. She's goin' t' be movin' in wit' my famille." Tante states firmly, but pleasantly..

"Good to meet you, Rogue. How did you like ze service?"

"Oh, it was jus' great! Like tha church I lef' back home." Rogue smiles at the memory of the services held in that particular church.

"Zat is vonderful to hear. Vere are you from?" Kurt inquires, interested in the young woman.

"I'm from Mississippi."

"Not too far from here, zen."

"Not really." She replies vaguely.

"Vill you be coming back on Sunday?"

"You bet! I like it here."

"Fantastic! Zat is vat I like to hear. I vill see you zen." Kurt shakes her hand and moves to greet a group of youth about Rogue's age.

"_I'm gonna haveta introduce myself ta them."_ Rogue tells herself. A strong hand is felt on her shoulder. "I will introduce y' on Sunday. Y' were goin' t' give me dat number o' y'rs." Tante reminds her. Rogue quickly writes it down and hands it to her. "Bon. I will call y' as soon as I talk t' 'im." Tante reiterates, then on an impulse, pulls the girl close for a hug, careful not to touch any exposed skin. When she breaks it, she gives Rogue a tender look. "T'oug't y' could use dat. I'll see y' Sunday."

Rogue watches as Tante leaves, amazed by what has just transpired. She genuinely smiles, knowing that she's being cared for.

_**Next up, things get more....interesting, shall we say.**_


	5. Are These People For Real

_**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to get this out last night, but ended up with my niece and nephew. I had my own brand of 'chaos' going on. Thanks to tenchi13 for adding this to Story Alert and IceSiren89 for putting it in Story Alert and Favorite Story. Super cool!**_

_**Chellerbelle and Roguey21**_**: Yes, trouble will indeed ensue all the way around. ;)**

_**courtneykutie**_**: Welcome back! :) I'm overjoyed that you love it already. Thanks for putting this in your favorite stories. Totally awesome!**

**Disclaimer: All characters and music are not owned by moi.**

Rogue packs the last of her things on Sunday morning and takes them to her car. Tante called on Friday afternoon to confirm that Jean-Luc had agreed to let her come live with them as long as she needs to. She is relieved that not only does she have a place to live, but she also gets to finish school. Oh yes, the future is looking really good. She comes back inside and finishes getting ready for the service. After checking out, she drives to the church and pulls into a space.

Tante is already waiting for her inside. She wraps Rogue in a warm embrace. "'M s' 'appy t' see y', chile. Jean-Luc can' wait t' meet y'. I got y'r room all ready."

"Sounds like ya excited ta have me there." Rogue replies, almost shyly.

"Oui, we are! De place needs anot'er femme aroun'. T' many hommes."

"Who else lives there?" Rogue queries curiously.

"B'sides me an' Jean-Luc, dere's Henri an' 'is wife, Mercy, den dere's Remy. If ev'r dere is anyone who is in need o' Le Bon Dieu's 'elp, it's 'im." Tante states plainly.

"Why's that?"

"Oh, y'll see w'en y' meet 'im." Tante shakes her head. "Dat boy be somet'in', I tell y'." She chuckles slightly.

"Oh. Okay....I guess." Rogue is not sure what to think of this Remy guy at this point.

Tante laughs heartily at Rogue's expression of disquiet. "Don' worry 'bout it, fille. If 'e gives y' any trouble, y' jus' tell me an' I'll take care o' 'im." She places an arm around the girl and leads her to their seats.

After the service, Rogue notices the group of teens again. She watches them for a time, until the girl looks over and notices Rogue. She is pretty, with black hair tipped with red and dark blue eyes. She smiles and walks over to Rogue.

"Love those white streaks! Hi, my name's Wanda."

"Thanks, I'm Rogue." They shake hands. Rogue glances at Tante, who nods her head and motions for Rogue to go with the other girl. They walk over to the two guys that Wanda always seems to be with.

"Hey guys! This is Rogue. Rogue, this is my boyfriend, John." She motions to a nicely built young man with bright green eyes. His hair is a light auburn and he has an Australian accent.

"'Ello, nice ta meet you, Rogue. Welcome to our little group." He enthusiastically shakes her hand. Wanda then introduces her to the other guy, a tall, dark haired Russian named Piotr. He gently takes her hand. "It is good to meet you."

"It's really great meetin' y'all, too." Rogue replies. "So what kind of a youth group do ya have here?"

"We have an active group and a really cool leader. His name is Thad and we meet on Tuesday evenings." Wanda explains. "He's also total eye-candy." She murmurs loud enough for Rogue's ears. The two girls giggle, drawing the attention of the two guys.

"Wanda must be speaking of our youth leader again." Pete surmises with a tolerant grin.

"Oy, I'm thinkin' you're right, mate." He walks over and puts an arm around Wanda's shoulders. "I've been wonderin' what Thad has that I don't, love." He asks her with a cheeky grin. He knows about her little 'crush', so to speak and teases her at every opportunity.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's that he's more...mature than you." Wanda mildly taunts.

"Should be, Wands. The bloke's in his 30's." John jokingly reminds her.

"Are they always like this?" Rogue asks Pete.

"All the time." Pete answers with mock annoyance, as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

Rogue laughs and the 'argument' is tabled for the moment. The foursome talk for a while more about the happenings of the church, when Tante comes up to Rogue.

"Looks like y' foun' some new friends, petit." Tante smiles gently. "'Ow's it goin', kids?" Tante queries the group.

"Good, how are you, Tante?" Wanda inquires.

"Nev'r bett'r, chile. See y've all met Rogue." At their replies of assent, she continues. "She's goin' t' be stayin' wit' me, s' she'll be a reg'lar 'ere.

"Cool, awesome and wonderful" are the responses from the three.

"Rogue, we need t' get 'ome s' y' can unpack an' we can 'ave some lunch."

"Okay. I'll see ya guys Tuesday."

"See ya, Rogue." Wanda replies and the small group waves to her.

Rogue follows Tante in her car as they head away from town. She is awed by the bayou country. There are some bayous in Mississippi, but not like this. Tante pulls into a long drive, leading to a magnificent home. In the garage, Rogue parks next to her and opens the trunk, removing her bag and case. Tante points to the case and asks "W'at be dat, Rogue?"

"My guitars." Rogue answers simply.

"Oh! Y' play de guitar? Maybe we could get y' t' play f'r us sometime." Tante suggests eagerly.

Rogue inwardly winces, she's not really the 'family sing-along' type. "Sure." She answers lightly, with a note of evasiveness.

Tante is a quick-study, however and caught her reluctance. She stifles the grin and leads Rogue into the house. "Dis is m' kitchen. Do y' know 'ow t' cook, chere?"

"Some, when Momma would leave me to fend for myself." Rogue answers, thankful to be away from that woman.

"I'll 'ave t' teach y' den. Befo' t' long, y'll know de ins an' outs o' a bon gumbo, petit." Tante replies with confidence. "I'll take y' t' y'r room s' y' can settle in a bit befo' lunch. Is dat une bag all y' got f'r clot'es, chere?" Tante sounds concerned.

"That's all I could take with me." Rogue looks her directly in the eye.

"Oh. O' course, petit. Maybe y' tell me y'r story lat'r, non?" Tante asks gently.

"Maybe." Rogue answers. Perhaps it will help to tell a caring soul what happened, what led up to her leaving.

Rogue is led upstairs where Tante opens the door to a room. Rogue looks inside and gasps in surprise. This is easily twice the size of her room back home. Upon entering, she finds another door. She opens it to find her very own bathroom. She suppresses the urge to shout for joy and instead, opts to celebrate silently.

Tante smiles at the girl's enthusiastic response. "Lunch will be in une hour, Rogue. Dey're lookin' fo'ward t' meetin' y'." She reiterates, slightly unnerving the young woman. "Don' worry, hon. Dey wan' y' 'ere as much as I do."

"If ya say so." Rogue says uncertainly.

"I do." Tante states firmly, then smiles at Rogue.

An hour later, Rogue descends the stairs and enters the kitchen. Three people sit at the table, while Tante places steaming dishes on its surface. She hesitantly steps further into the room, causing the men to rise at her presence, and the woman sitting, to cover her smile with her hand.

The older man is the first to speak. "Y' mus' be Rogue. 'M Jean-Luc LeBeau, de patriarch o' dis famille. I speak f'r all o' us w'en I say dat we're 'appy t' 'ave y' 'ere wit' us. Remy, mon young'r fils, wanted t' meet y' but 'e's out an' won' be back til Tuesday. If y' be needin' anyt'in', don' 'esitate t' ask. T'morrow, I wan' y' t' come t' m' office an' we'll discuss de matt'r o' y'r education. I'll let de ot'ers 'ave deir turn, now." He flashes a grin at the couple, eagerly awaiting their chance.

The other man begins tospeak. "Bonjour, Rogue. 'M Henri, Jean-Luc's elder fils. Dis is m' wife, Mercy." He indicates the pretty blonde sitting to the right. She gives Rogue a small wave and smiles warmly.

"'M so relieved t' 'ave anot'er femme in de 'ouse. Now it's all balanced out." At Rogue's questioning gaze, she explains. "T'ree hommes an' t'ree femmes t' equal t'ings out."

"For what?" Rogue asks, still slightly bewildered.

"Jus' t' make t'ings even is all." Mercy grins.

"Oh...okay." Rogue still isn't convinced, but decides not to pursue the subject for now.

"Anyway, 'm glad y'r 'ere. It'll be nice t' 'ave a femme closer t' my own age t' talk t'. Maybe we can go out sometime. Per'aps do some shoppin'." Mercy's eyes brighten at the suggestion, while Henri rolls his eyes toward his father, who chuckles slightly.

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Rogue replies with a grin.

"Den y' can buy some more clot'es, chere." Tante joins in.

"Oh no! I mean, I'd like ta, but...."

"Rogue, y' don' 'ave t' pay t' stay 'ere." When Rogue attempts to disagree, Jean-Luc speaks up. "Non, Rogue. Dis is m' 'ouse, s' y' follow m' rules, D'accord?" At Rogue's nod, the older man contines. "Rule une, y' don' pay anyt'in' as long as y'r 'ere. Y' save y'r money f'r t'ings' y' need or wan'. M' 'payment' is seein' y' complete y'r education. Rule deux, since y' are still underage, y' will 'ave a curfew o' midnigh' w'en y' go out. Rule trois, if Tante needs y'r 'elp wit' anyt'in' den y' do it. Dat's all I ask o' y'."

"That's it?" Rogue asks, astounded by the his generosity.

"Dat's all, petit." Jean-Luc smiles benevolently, already liking the girl. _"She's goin' t' be a real beauty befo' t' long." _He muses to himself.

"S', y'r from Mississippi?" Henri inquires interestedly.

"Yeah. Lived there mos' of my life." Rogue affirms.

"Some belle country, dere." Henri smiles.

"You've been there?" Rogue questions with fascination.

"Couple o' times, actually. Dey've got some belle plantation 'omes. Mercy an' I visited a couple one weekend."

"We've had field trips ta some a tha nearby homes." Rogue grins at the memories of visiting the homes. She's always dreamed of living in one. Mystique's tastes run more modern.

"Rogue, Tante tells us dat y' don' wan' t' be touched. Why are y' afraid dat y' might 'urt us?" Mercy queries gently.

If Rogue was feeling any discomfort before, that question just multiplied it by 100.

"Well...it's a bit hard ta explain....I....." Rogue honestly doesn't know where to begin. She really wants to be honest with these people. Who wouldn't, with the way they are welcoming and opening their home to her. With the difficulty she's had with saying those three dreaded words, she doesn't want to alienate them, just when she's beginning to like them. She looks down at the tablecloth, trying to figure out an easier way to say it, when Tante reaches across the table, taking one of Rogue's hands in hers. "Look at me, chile." When Rogue complies, Tante asks _that_ question, but in a kindly tone. "Are y' a mutant, petit?"

Rogue closes her eyes and her voice is barely above a whisper when she answers "Yes." She braces herself for the worst, waiting for all the derogatory slurs and the demand to leave immediately. When they don't come, she opens her eyes, only to find them gazing back at her with slight curiosity, but no scorn or worse, hate, is evident in their expressions.

"W'at's y'r ability, chere?" Tante queries mildly.

Rogue takes a moment to pull herself together, then begins. "When I touch someone, their memories, talents and mannerisms become mine. I absorb those things from them. If I hang on long enough, I will put them in a coma. Longer than that and they will die." Rogue pauses to let that sink in. "In tha case of another mutant, I take their abilities too. That's why I cover myself as much as I can. So I don' hurt anyone. I-I can' control it." She finishes sadly.

"That mus' be s' 'ard." Mercy gazes at Rogue sympathetically. "'Specially w'en all y' should 'ave t' worry 'bout is if y' 'ave a date t' de prom or w'et'er dat paper is done f'r English."

"Let's jus' say that boyfriends are a 'non-issue' for me." Rogue states firmly. "Sure, I look. Who doesn'?" Mercy giggles at this. "But lookin' an' touchin' are two diff'rent things altogetha, sugah."

"Y' ain' de only one 'ere who's a mutant, Rogue." Henri cuts in, noticing Rogue's doleful expression. Remy, mon petit frere, is one, t'. 'E can tell y' 'bout 'is abilities w'en y' 'ave a chance t' talk."

"Alrigh'. Since we're finished eatin', may I go upstairs an' finish unpackin'? I wanna e-mail my bes' frien' back home too." Rogue gazes at the group inquisitively.

"Y' may go, petit. Jus' r'member our meetin' t'morrow."

"I will, sir an' thank ya for lettin' me stay with y'all."

"Y'r quite welcome, Rogue. Dinn'r's at 5:30."

"I'll be there." Rogue's smile is genuine as she heads upstairs.

In her room, she finishes putting her things away. It is a quick job, since she doesn't have that many things. She sets her laptop on the small desk and opens it, trying to find a wireless signal she can use until she can purchase a broadband card. Finally, she finds one, albeit faint. She sits and begins to type.

_Hey There, Shadowcat._

_What's happening at home? Did the band find a new lead guitarist yet? Heard from my 'dearest mother'? I'm not at the hotel anymore. I met someone Wednesday night at church. Yep, I've already found a new church home. Good for me, huh? Her name is Mattie Baptiste, but she goes by Tante Mattie, or more familiarly, Tante. She works at this huge house by a bayou and asked her boss if it was okay if I stayed with them, since I had nowhere else to go and I wanted to finish school._

_To make a long story short, he said yes and today I moved in. Tante lives with the nicest people. Jean-Luc LeBeau, the one who agreed to my living here, said that my payment for living here would be adhering to the rules and graduating. That's it! Can you believe it? Henri is his elder son and he is really nice. I sense him to be a humorous guy, though I haven't really seen it yet. Mercy is Henri's wife. I'd say that she's in her early twenties, with Henri not much older. She's so excited to have me here, she's already planning on a shopping trip! I have yet to meet Remy, since he's out until Tuesday. Why, I haven't the slightest. I'll tell you about him next time._

_I ran into the smokin' hot jerk again. He hit on me again. I would've hit him, but we were in a public place, so it wasn't a good idea at the time. For some reason, he really knows how to annoy me! Don't even start with me about how that may be because I'm really attracted to him, but I just won't admit it to myself. I'm definitely not in the mood to hear about it, AND NO I'M NOT!!!_

_I met some people my age at church, too. Their names are Wanda, John and Piotr. Yes, before you even ask, Piotr is Russian, accent and all! Very cute, too! Anyway, Wanda is my age and I think John is slightly older. They seem cool. We'll see where this goes._

_I miss you so much, Kit. Maybe some weekend you can come stay with me. You and Mercy would definitely get along, what with your shared penchant for shopping. ;) We can talk about that more, later. I'm gonna sign off, since the signal is faint out here. I'm getting a broadband card, so I'll get back to you when I do._

_Love ya, girl,_

_Rogue_

**Does Mercy have an ulterior motive in mind? Bwahahahahaha....... ahem. Keep those reviews comin'! I love gettin' em. :)**


	6. What Did I Do To Deserve This

_**Chellerbelle**_**: Oh yes, she meets him in this one! Lol... The sparks are gonna fly. XD The three friends have another role to play a bit later in the story. Maybe I should say more than one... **

_**courtneykutie**_**: Thanks! Get ready for the infamous meeting....hehehehe.**

**Disclaimer: Oh sure, rub it in! The glaring fact that Remy LeBeau isn't mine never fails to irritate me. Neither are Rogue or any other characters or music used. GRRRRRR.........*stomps off, muttering incoherently***

Rogue climbs out of bed to shower and dress on Monday morning. Today is her meeting and she's excited. Downstairs, she enters the kitchen to find Mercy at the table and Tante at the stove. The smell of pancakes tantalizes her.

"Sit down, petit. Breakfas' is almos' ready." Tante motions to the table.

"So Rogue, aft'r de meetin', w'at are y'r plans f'r de day?" Mercy inquires smilingly.

"Well...I was needin' ta go inta town an' get a broadband card for my computer." Rogue answers.

"Wan' t' go shoppin' wit' me? 'M jus' s' excited t' fin'lly 'ave someone t' go wit'. Henri 'ates it, an' Tante's usually t' busy t' go." The young wife explains.

"Sure. We'll have fun." Rogue returns the smile, noticing the loneliness Mercy exudes.

"Tres bien! Jus' come get me w'en y'r ready. Our room's at de en' o' de 'all."

The three women sit and take their time relishing their breakfast. Satisfied, Rogue pushes back her chair and dismisses herself.

Bringing to mind the directions Tante gave her, Rogue finds his office with no problem. She knocks on the door and hears a muffled 'Entre'. Shaking off the feeling of discomfort, she boldly enters.

"Rogue. Righ' on time, I see. Bon! I like dat. Sit down, s'il vous plait." When Rogue abides by his request, he begins. "Mattie came t' me on Thursday, askin' 'bout y' stayin' wit' us. She said y' wanted t' finish y'r schoolin'. I applaud dat. I took de liberty o' 'avin' y'r 'igh school transcript sent ov'r. Y'r grades are tres bon, Rogue! I don' t'ink y' be needin' t' much more t' graduate. Jus' need t' finish a couple a courses is all. 'M t'inkin', if it's fine wit' y', o' hirin' a tutor t' 'elp y' complete dese courses. Y' don' 'ave t' worry 'bout adjustin' t' a new school an' all dat comes wit' it. No purpose in doin' dat, really. 'Ow d' y' feel 'bout dat, chere?"

"I think I like that idea. I don' wanna haveta go through adjustin' ta anotha school for a couple a classes that aren' gonna take that long ta finish. Yeah. Let's do that." Rogue decides, relieved that she doesn't have to go to another school.

"Bon. I'll call Gerard. 'E's de one who taught mon fils. I'll get back t' y' on w'en 'e can begin."

"Okay."

"Go 'ave some fun, Rogue. Y'r young, y' need t' be enjoyin' life." Jean-Luc smiles indulgently. _"Always wanted a fille."_ He thinks to himself. "I'll see y' at dinner." He adds warmly.

"See ya later an' thank ya."

Jean-Luc grins and waves a hand in a dismissive gesture.

Rogue exits the office and goes upstairs to get some money and run a brush through her auburn locks again. Just as she leaves to go to Mercy and Henri's room, the other woman meets her in the hall.

"T'oug't I 'eard y' come up." Mercy deduces.

"Exited much?" Rogue teases.

"Y' don' know 'ow much!" Mercy enthuses.

The two decide on taking Rogue's car, Mercy being navigator. They head into the city to the Galleria. First stop is Best Buy, where Rogue purchases her broadband card and service. That being done, they begin clothes shopping in earnest, Rogue buying several new things. They find a leather store. Rogue buys a pair of black leather pants and a matching motorcycle jacket.

"Y' ride?" Mercy asks with a grin. "Y' look bon in dose." She compliments as she looks Rogue over with an appraising eye.

"I've always wanted ta ride. A frien' a mine gave me a ride home from school one time an' I loved it." Rogue fondly recalls the memory.

"Remy does. 'E 'as a belle 'Arley. Maybe 'e'll give y' a ride sometime." Mercy suggests, suppressing a grin threatening to emerge.

"I'd love ta go." Rogue replies with a hint of excitement.

They choose an outdoor cafe for lunch and chat more, really getting to know each other. Mercy, being herself, informs Rogue with a few things about Remy. After several laughs at his expense, they decide it is time to head home.

Voices in the kitchen alert the two women. They share a look and walk in that direction. Rogue immediately notices that one of the male voices sounds different from Henri's or Jean-Luc's, in fact it sounds vaguely familiar. Suddenly, she is hesitant to enter the kitchen lest her worst fear be realized. Mercy takes her arm and guides her toward the door.

"_There's no escapin' now."_ Rogue panics inwardly as Mercy pushes the door open.

"Remy! Y'r back early." Mercy strides toward the man and grabs him in a hug.

"Got done early. B'sides, I couldn' wait t' meet Rogue."

"Mhmm...I bet y' couldn'. 'Specially aft'r Tante informed us dat Rogue's a femme." Mercy taunts. "She's righ' behin' y' if y' wan' t' meet 'er." Mercy passes him a wicked glance. Rogue steels herself.

Remy turns around and a pleasantly surprised smirk overtakes his face. Rogue stares back with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Knew I'd get y'r name soon'r o' lat'r, _Rogue_." Remy purposely places emphasis on her name, enjoying this meeting thoroughly.

"So ya Remy. Hmm....I really don' see it."

"See w'at, cherie?" Remy asks unperturbed.

"Tha way everyone was talkin', they were makin' ya sound like this great guy. I'm not seein' it an' quit callin me ya cherie, Swamp Rat!" Rogue returns his smirk with one of her own.

"'M a great guy. Jus' ask any femme I've gone out wit'." Remy retorts pridefully.

Mercy, Tante and Rogue roll their eyes. Henri shakes his head.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rogue snorts disdainfully. "They all jus' line up ta date ya." She adds sarcastically.

"Dey do. I can' 'elp dat 'm jus' dat good. Not m' fault dey keep wantin' mo'." He replies conceitedly.

"I really don' wanna hear this." Rogue states

"Why, y' jealous cuz y' wan' me all t' y'rself?" He asks in a seductive voice.

"No I don'!" Rogue answers, fury sparking in her emerald eyes. "Ya have no idea what I wan'!" She shouts angrily and marches upstairs, slamming her door for emphasis. The four people stare at the spot she just vacated. Henri whistles low. "I didn' know she had such a fiery temp'r." He muses aloud.

"I take it y've met befo'? Mercy queries with a raised eyebrow.

"Twice." Remy idly responds.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau! Y' be'ave w'ere dat femme is concerned. She ain' like de femmes y' no'mally date. She diff'rent! I expect y' t' be de gen'leman y' pere an' I raised. D'accord?"

"D'accord, Tante." Remy accedes, but with no intention of following through. _"Dis is goin t' be even mo' fun dan I t'oug't! Who knew dat de belle femme is de one an' de same Rogue? I like 'er."_

Rogue inserts the card into the USB port on her computer and carefully runs through the installation instructions. She successfully gets connected and decides she needs to get this off her chest.

_Hey Kitty._

_I'm connected now. My new e-mail address is guitargurl....(I'm not going to actually finish the address, since it isn't real ;)) Right now, I'm so furious I could spit nails. It turns out that SHJ is none other than Remy LeBeau! Yep, you guessed it. I now live with him. Oh joy! Oh rapture! Notice the sarcasm I'm freely making use of. Actually, Rapture wouldn't sound that bad right about now. It would give me a quick escape from that lecher! He is such an egotistical, arrogant, insufferable.....I can't continue or I will have to repent for using bad language. XD Anyway, how am I gonna survive being under the same roof with him?_

_Believe it or not, I do have some good news. It would appear that my benefactor discovered that I only __need to finish a couple of courses, then I'm done. Yay!!! :D So I'm not going to have to deal with adjusting to a new school. I'm getting a tutor by the name of Gerard. How positively French! Maybe I can get him to help me in improving mine some._

_Let everyone back home know I'm thinking of and praying for them. Please do the same for me, I really need them, especially with this new development. Even if he does have a great behind. Ignore that last statement, I'm not in my right mind at the moment. :p_

_Love ya SC,_

_Rogue_

**Yeah, I wrote in Rogue with the leathers again. What can I say, Remy loves 'em, though if he doesn't quit being a bad boy, he may never get to see her in them! XD**


	7. Why Does Murder Have To Be Wrong

_**roguey21: **_**Your review came through just after I posted Chap 6. Yes, poor Rogue! :D Tell me if you thought it was funny. More coming. How will she ever survive Remy's brand of chaos? Lol...**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Remy just can't behave! ;) My friend and I have said that before. It's kinda like a saying with us. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still the same as before....not mine.**

Sending that e-mail did help some, but Rogue is still upset at the recent development.

"As if runnin' inta him an' havin' him hit on me isn' enough, now I gotta live with the idiot!" Rogue punches the pillow, then picks it up and screams into it. "Jus' when I think things are beginnin' ta go well, this happens!" She rages to herself, careful not to be too loud lest the entire household comes running. The last thing she needs is to see Remy right now. She flops back on the bed, releasing a groan of frustration. "Lord, what do I do? He is possibly tha mos' annoyin' man on tha face of tha earth. How do I live with this guy?" She prays out of desperation.

After a moment, a feeling of peace settles over her and calms her. She straightens her clothes and grabs her acoustic to practice. Several praise and worship songs later, she feels strengthened in spirit, resolving to be ready for whatever the Cajun tries to throw at her. Placing her guitar back in the case, she straightens and turns around to find Mercy framed in the doorway.

"Didn' know y' played, Rogue." She states placidly and sits by Rogue on the bed. "Dat was belle. Y've got a real talent, dere."

"Thanks, Mercy. I love playin'. I miss my band back home. It was a great escape from my reality." Rogue sadly replies.

"Y' were in a band?" Mercy asks interestedly.

"Yeah, Some friends from church an' I started it. We played in several services an' fundraisers." Rogue smiles.

"Sounds like a lot o' fun." Mercy grins. "Tante sent me up 'ere t' make sure y'r okay. She really lit int' Remy w'en y' ran out. Tol' 'im t' leave y' alone, but 'e mos' likely won' listen. Dat's jus' 'ow 'e is. I got t' tell y' one t'ing, t'oug'. We, minus Remy, loved 'ow y' 'andled 'im! Mos' femmes fall at 'is feet, y' know? Maybe y'r w'at 'e needs t' bus' dat ego o' 'is wide open. Y' even 'ad Jean-Luc chucklin'. Girl, keep up de bon work!" Mercy gives the girl a one-armed hug, mindful of exposed skin. "S' jus' w'at did mon frere-in-law do t' y' dat got y' so angry, ot'er dan makin' a jackass out' o' 'imself?"

Rogue laughs at Mercy's vivid description. "I like tha picture ya paint, hon! Ya hit it right on tha head. If ya mus' know, he hit on me both times we 'ran into' each otha. Ratha suggestively too. If ya ask me, I was beginnin' ta think he was stalkin' me." Mercy giggles at that last statement. "Nev'r known 'im t' do dat befo', but den Remy 'as a way o' surprisin' y' sometimes."

"He betta not try it with me, or he's gonna be sorely disappointed. An' I stress 'sorely'."

"Are y' deux comin' down?" Tante yells from the base of the stairs.

"We'll be righ' dere." Mercy shouts. "Y' ready t' go down an' face 'im again?" Mercy shoots her a solicitous glance.

"Gonna haveta do it sometime. Might as well be now." Rogue takes a deep breath to steel herself.

They enter the kitchen a short time later. Remy is the first to notice. "Saved a place f'r y', Roguey." He grins and pats the seat next to him. Rogue and Mercy exchange a knowing look and Rogue smothers a laugh.

"Tha name's Rogue! Jus' Rogue." She vehemently replies.

"W'atev'r y' say, Roguey." Remy gives her a cheeky grin.

"Fine. We'll play it ya way, Swampy!" She retorts with a wicked grin of her own.

Henri nearly chokes on the swallow of tea he just drank. After recovering he laughs at Remy's expense. "Swampy! Almos' as bon as Swamp Rat. Now we got deux names t' call y'. I like dose!"

"I'll get y' f'r dat, cherie." Remy growls, but with a playful undertone.

"I'd like ta see ya try, Swampy." Rogue brashly counters.

"As f'r playin' it m' way....I'll jus' 'ave t' t'ink 'bout dat." He openly leers at her, provoking her ire once again.

"If ya don' quit lookin' at me like that, I'll gladly put ya in a body cast!" Rogue seethes.

"Mmm... dat would mean y'd 'ave t' be touchin' me. Now I know w'at 'm goin' t' be dreamin' 'bout t'nigh' aft'r I get 'ome." Remy purrs enticingly.

Rogue puts her head in her arms on the table and groans.

"I could get y' t' do dat, but den it would be in enjoymen'." He says just loud enough for her to hear, making her blush furiously. He chuckles deep in his throat. "Y're tres belle w'en y'r blushin', cherie."

"Ya such a perv! There's more ta life than sex. Ya do realize that don'tcha?" She hotly expresses, pinning him with a fierce glare.

"Isn' sex 'ow life begins?" He asks pointedly, purposely baiting her.

"Excuse me a moment." Rogue sweetly replies as she stands up and walks toward the wall, where she proceeds to hit her head against it repeatedly.

Remy watches her with that smirk. "Y' keep doin' dat an' y'll 'urt y'rself. I'd be mo' dan 'appy t' be de one t' nurse y' back t' 'ealt'." He suggests naughtily.

"Remy! Y' leave 'er alone." Tante holds a large wooden spoon out toward him warningly.

"See, cherie? Even Tante 'its on me." Remy teases, joyfully in his element.

"Rogue, come sit back at de table, chile." Tante gently summons. "An, y'!" She turns to Remy. "I'll 'it on y' literally an' make it so y' don' sit f'r a week. Y' 'ear me, boy?" Tante waves the instrument threateningly.

"Oui, Tante." Remy answers with mock obedience, then glances at Rogue slyly. "F'r now." He says just above a whisper.

Rogue rolls her eyes and buries her head in one hand.

After dinner is finished, Rogue goes to her room to find some solace. She explores some of the programs on her laptop, just playing around really, then she opens her e-mail to find a response from Kitty.

_Hi Rogue!_

_Got your new e-mail address. Obviously, or I wouldn't have been able to send this to you. :) Things are fine here, though we all miss you. I've seen Mystique a couple of times. She just glowers (good word, huh) at me and walks away. She's driving a hunter green Jag now. Where does she get all that money, Rogue? I've often wondered that._

_Yeah, they have a new lead guitarist. His name is Ben and he's really good! Not as good as you though. They're working on some new stuff and hey, Austin asked about you the other day! He wondered how you were. I told him you were fine and adjusting to new surroundings. He's dating Alicia now and they seem happy._

_Oh LOL!!!! SHJ is none other than Remy LeBeau! Too funny. I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be laughing, but your response to that speaks volumes. One quote comes to mind, though. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much." You know what I mean, so don't even try to deny it! Remember how long we've been best friends. Yeah, just as I thought. All I can tell you right now is try not to let him get to you. I know...it's lame, but since I only know what you're telling me, I can only give you that. That and my prayers that you don't kill him! ;) Hmm...maybe I do need to come some weekend and see for myself. I'll see what I can work out on my end and we'll plan, oh yes, we'll plan! ***rubs hands together evilly*** Great to hear about you not having to adjust to a new school. I could get jealous, since I still have a year and a half to go, but I'll take the high road on this one. Tell me if you're having a graduation party and I will do everything I can to make it. Seriously! Btw, do you still have your cell phone? If you do, I would think about changing your number and maybe even your phone. I've read that they are traceable. I'm getting a bad feeling when I do see Mystique, like some kind of warning in my spirit, so I thought I'd pass that info on to you._

_I miss you so much! Things just aren't the same without you here. :(_

_Love ya muchly,_

_Kitty (AKA Shadowcat)_


	8. Why Do These Things Happen To Me

_**A/N: For some reason, I'm not receiving any review alerts or anything from FF, for that matter. I've been checking the site itself, but if you don't see a review reply here, then I didn't get it. Sorry.**_

The meeting takes place in Jean-Luc's office. He, along with Henri, Mercy and Tante make themselves comfortable in the richly appointed leather chairs. Remy has plans for the evening, which usually means a hot date and Rogue went to her first youth meeting at the church. Jean- Luc wastes no time in calling the meeting to order.

"De reason f'r dis meetin' is I jus' received a communique from Marius dis aft'rnoon. 'E's still pressin' f'r a marriage b'tween Remy an' Belladonna. 'M dead set against it, but I can' dissuade 'im fr'm pressin' de matt'r."

"S' w'at can we do? Don' know 'bout y', but I don' wan' t' be associated wit' a bunch o' murderers." Henri objects strongly.

"I don' eit'er. 'M tryin' t' figure out anot'er way to bring peace t' de deux guilds, but Marius ain' budgin'. Seems 'e wants t' get Belladonna married off."

"I wonder why." Mercy snorts derisively. "She's always wan'ed Remy und'r 'er t'umb, non? Gettin' 'er Daddy t' do it f'r 'er. She always was spoiled. She prob'ly drivin' 'im crazy til it's done"

"Dat's true." Tante adds her two cents. "Dat fille's always got w'at she wan'ed. One t'ing she ain' consid'rin, t'oug'. Remy's a stubborn one. 'E don' do anyt'in' 'e don' wan' t' do."

"Marius already t'oug't o' dat. 'E says dat dey marry o' dere will be an all-out war b'tween de t'ieves an' assassins." At the stunned expressions on the faces before him, he continues. "I knew 'e'd say dat, so I added one...requiremen', shall we say." He pauses for a moment, smiling as the shock changes into expectation.

"Y' plannin' on tellin' us, Pere?" Henri questions with an upraised brow.

Jean-Luc settles back in his chair, arms laced behind his back. "I'll start by sayin' dat de fille ain' goin' t' like it, but I got 'im t' agree t' it. I tol' 'im dat de weddin' coul' proceed w'en Remy turns 21."

"'Ow did y' do dat?" Henri asks incredulously.

"I tol' 'im dat w'en Remy turns 21, 'e will come int' 'is majority. Marius liked de soun' o' dat, since 'e woul' 'ave t' pay f'r de weddin'. Knowin' Belladonna, it'll be de social even' o' de year."

"But Remy turns 20 nex' week! 'Ow's one year goin' t' make a diff'rence?" Mercy worriedly queries.

"Maybe we can t'ink o' somet'in, petit. Who knows, maybe 'e'll fin'lly meet de righ' femme."

"Dat's w'at I'll be prayin'." Tante fervently states. She doesn't want to see her little boy married to that conniving leech. She's certain that God has much better plans for Remy. Plans that don't involve being used as a peace treaty.

Mercy, however is already scheming. She knows the right person who can stop this insane union from taking place. "Henri, chere we need t' talk." She takes her husband's arm and leads him up to their room to inform him of her plan.

Rogue arrives at the church with minutes to spare. It just felt so good to be out on such a beautiful evening that she opened up the roof and took a 'scenic' route to church. She enters the building and a feeling of peace and belonging sweeps over her.

"Rogue! Over here." Wanda shouts above the room full of teens.

Rogue walks over to the small group she met the other day, where they stand with a blonde man. He has piercing green eyes and is tall. _"Wanda's right, he is total eye-candy."_ Rogue thinks, then starts as she realizes she is being introduced to him.

"Thad, this is Rogue. She just moved here from Mississippi. Rogue this is Thad Greene, our youth leader and all-around cool guy." Wanda smiles at him.

"So you just go by Rogue, huh?" Thad questions with a trace of humor.

Kitty's warning comes to the forefront of her mind. "Yeah, just Rogue. My best friend an' I decided it fitted me." Rogue explains with a wistful smile. Kitty would _love_ to have a youth leader who looked this good.

"That's cool. What brings you to New Orleans?"

Rogue thinks quickly, then answers as truthfully as she can, without giving too much away. "I'm goin' ta school here."

"Really? I know of several great schools around here. We can talk about that later. I've gotta get the night started." He grins at the two girls and strides to the front. "Okay people! Let's get started. First, I would like to introduce a new girl to our group. I want you all to give Rogue a warm welcome to our insane group." After they all say hi, he continues.

"I've got some exciting news! I just found out that there's going to be a new Christian nightclub/coffee bar opening soon in the city." He waits for the murmurs of excitement to die down. "The grand opening will be on Friday night. I encourage you all to support this business and try to come out Friday night. The doors open at 7. Be there!" He growls in a wrestler's voice.

After the Bible study and another reminder about Friday, he dismisses the group.

"Rogue, you want to go hang out at the diner with us?" Wanda asks with Piotr and John looking on.

"Sure. I'm not ready ta go home yet." Rogue follows them to the parking lot. They decide to take her car over, with Pete sitting in the front, on account of him being so tall. They find a booth inside and seat themselves. After the waitress takes their orders, they discuss the opening.

"I wonder if there will be a live band." Wanda muses aloud.

"Why, luv? You hopin' to snag yourself another guitarist? Am I not enough for you, sheila?" John teases as he pretends to cry. "My sheila don't want me no more!"

"Shush, John!" Wanda tries to quiet him, as he is beginning to make a scene. Rogue and Pete laugh at the pair. "You are insane!" Wanda pulls him back down beside her.

"And lovin' every minute of it!" John cackles.

"As I was trying to say before I was _rudely_ interrupted," Wanda shoots a pointed glare at John. "I was wondering if there would be a live band. I think that would be so awesome to have one that plays Christian music." Wanda enthuses.

"Did you have a particular one in mind?" Pete mildly questions.

Wanda toys with her napkin for a moment. "I was thinking that...maybe _we_ could do it." She hesitantly answers.

"Oy Wands, we tried that before. For what we want to do, we need another guitarist. It just doesn't work with only three people." John reasons while flicking a lighter on and off.

Rogue looks up suddenly. This is the opportunity she's been praying about.

"Y'all need anotha guitarist?" She asks curiously.

At their nods to the affirmative, she plunges in. "I play. I was in a band befo' movin' here."

Her three compatriots look at each other, then Wanda asks "Would you happen to sing, too?" She dares to hope.

"Yeah. I was lead guitarist an' I sang both harmony an' occasionally lead vocals, dependin' on tha song we were doin'." Rogue elaborates.

"Do you think we should audition her first?" Pete asks the couple.

"I think we should. If you can, will you be able to come on Friday, before the opening? I thought that maybe we could all go together afterward. Maybe even double date." Wanda adds slyly.

"Oh....I can do tha audition, but tha date....I don' know about that." Rogue replies hesitantly. Seeing the crestfallen expression on Pete's face, she relents, albeit reluctantly. "Alrigh'. We can do that, but there's somethin' ya mus' know firs'." She proceeds to tell them about her mutant abilities.

"I knew there was a reason I felt drawn to you." Wanda smiles genuinely. "We are, too."

At Rogue's look of surprise, she explains their abilities to the other girl.

The foursome talk and make plans for the coming grand opening. All too soon, it is time for Rogue to go home. She drives the three back to their car, then continues home.

Entering the house before curfew, she steals up the stairs and into her room. She changes into a black cami top and green plaid pajama boxers. Sitting on the window seat, she contemplates everything from tonight. A short time later, she hears footsteps coming up the stairs. She quietly opens the door as Remy clears the top. He silently makes his way to his room, when he stops suddenly.

"Why y' watchin' me, cherie?" He smirks. "Y' waitin' up f'r me? Y' wan' t' spen' de res' o' de nigh' wit' me? Nice pj's, by de way?" He looks her up and down appreciatively.

"Not when ya smell like a perfumery exploded." Rogue retorts snidely, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Besides, tha way ya keep goin' on about your 'prowess' in tha bedroom, it makes me think ya ovacompensatin' for somethin'."

A snort of laughter is heard from down the hall.

"B'lieve me, Roguey. 'M not ov'rcompensatin' on anyt'in'. Like I said befo', de femmes come t' me." He replies egotistically.

"Well this one ain'!" Rogue says confidently.

"Y' will, dey always do." He gives her one last enticing gaze before retiring to his room for the rest of the night.

"Yeah, right. Don' be countin' on that!" Rogue turns on her heel only to hear a deep chuckle coming from his room.

**So now you know why he has until he's 21. ;) Will he even survive to see it? XD**


	9. Will Anything Ever Come of This

_**roguey21: **_**So ecstatic to hear it! :) I'm trying something a bit different from the norm for me. Glad to know it's working. Ha! **

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yes, he just loves tormenting her! ;) He is such a bad boy. I'm sure she would cheerfully kill him if given the chance. Hehehe....Kitty knows the score! **

_**courtneykutie:**_** Thank you muchly! :D I will be awaiting your reaction to this one.**

"Pere, I ain' gonna do it!" Remy shouts, gaining attention from the household's occupants. At a pointed look from Jean-Luc, he softens his voice, but only slightly.

"I ain' marryin' dat fou femme! Ev'ryone knows she's crazy. Don' know why she 'as 'er sights set on me, but I don' wan' 'er."

"I know dat, fils. Dat's why I boug't y' de extra time. If y' don' use it wisely, den y'd bett'r get fitted f'r y'r tux, 'cuz dat fille's chompin' at de bit t' get 'er 'ands on 'y."

"Yeah, dat's w'at 'm afraid o'." Remy mutters, then rises to leave.

"Remy, 'm serious! Y'd bes' figure jus' w'at it is y' wan' out o' life an' go do it." Jean-Luc states earnestly. "I don' wan' t' see y' en' up wit' 'er eit'er. 'M sure dat dere's anot'er way t' bring peace wit'out sacrificin' y'. Problem is dat Marius is goin' by Belle's wishes. If I can talk 'im int' doin' somet'in' else, I'll do ev'ryt'in' I can, but wit' Belle pullin' de strings.....it don' look good."

"T'anks, Pere. I know y' will an' I'll be t'inkin' 'bout w'at y' said." Remy concludes, then leaves.

Rogue sits on the couch with the TV on. She didn't mean to overhear the conversation coming from the office, but hey, Remy's the one who didn't close the door. She makes it a point to ignore him as he sits by her. There's a lot on her mind and Remy feels it. He sighs deeply, then begins. "Rogue, I know we started off on de wrong foot. Desole, cherie. Can we try again? I don' wan' us livin' toget'er an' 'atin' each ot'er."

"I don' hate ya, Remy. I don' like ya much right now, but I don' hate ya." Rogue reiterates.

Remy chuckles lightly. "Bon t' know y' don'. Don' s'ppose I've given y' much o' a reason t' like me, alt'oug' de femmes like w'en I flirt wit' dem." He points out.

"If that's what ya call flirtin', I'm surprised ya not slapped more often." Rogue retorts jokingly. "Then again, ya would prob'ly enjoy it too much."

"'As t' be de righ' kind o' femme f'r me t' enjoy it. Why, y' offerin', petit fleur?" He smirks suggestively.

"Yeah, right. Now that I know you'll enjoy it, I might haveta knock ya unconscious before I hit ya."

"Ooh...kinky! Y' a bad fille, Roguey." His eyes glow appreciatively.

"Count on ya ta take a simple statement an' make it perverted." Rogue rolls her eyes as she changes the channel.

"Don' put dis on me, y'r de one who suggested knockin' me out den hittin' me." Remy parries with a naughty grin.

"Yeah, literally! Wasn' meanin' it in a nasty way, Swampy." Rogue argues.

"Don' matt'r, de t'oug't o' y' puttin' y'r 'ands on me is tres excitin'." He says in a low, silky tone.

"Can we talk about somethin' else, or do I haveta throw ya across tha room?" Rogue glares at him.

"W'at makes y' t'ink y' can lif' me up, let alone t'row me?" He taunts playfully.

Rogue proves her point by standing and easily lifting him from the couch, posing as if to throw him.

"Do we change tha subject?" Rogue repeats threateningly as she looks up at him.

"Let me t'ink 'bout it...." Remy stalls in a teasing tone as her arm moves back further. "D'accord...d'accord, I give!" Remy shouts laughingly.

Henri catches sight of this display and cracks up laughing. He has never seen his little brother bested by a woman, before.

"Oh great." Remy mutters. "Now I'll nev'r 'ear de en' o' dis."

"I've got t' tell Mercy dis!" Henri, still chuckling, heads into the kitchen where it's his wife's turn to help Tante with dinner.

"Is dat one o' y'r abilites, cherie?" Remy asks, intrigued.

"Is now." She states in a slightly disturbed tone.

"T'oug't Tante tol' us 'bout y' not wantin' t' touch no one. Does dis ability 'ave anyt'in' t' do wit' dat?"

"Somethin' like that." Rogue begins. "It's not dat I don' wanna touch anyone, it's that I _can'_. Ya see, when I touch someone, I drain them." She sneaks a glance at Remy and at his gesture to continue, she complies, albeit reluctantly. "Everythin' about them, their thoughts, memories, talents all become part of me. In tha case of otha mutants, their abilities are also at my disposal." She takes a deep breath, clearly hating this part. "At tha very leas', I leave them unconscious for a time, dependin' on how long I hang on. I do it long enough....tha person will die." Rogue says in a voice barely above a whisper as she hugs herself.

"Dat's why y' wear stuff dat covers y' den?" At Rogue's small nod, he surmises "S' I take it y' can' control it, den."

"No. I don' even know how I would even go about it." She shakes her head morosely.

"S' 'ow did y' get y'r strengt', cherie?" Remy asks softly.

Rogue closes her eyes painfully as the memory of that day sweeps over her. "I was in gym class. There was a student there by tha name of Carol Danvers...." Rogue pauses to compose herself. "We...we were playin' baseball las' spring. We were both tryin' ta catch tha ball...We ran inta each otha an' I usually didn' wear gloves in P.E., since everyone knew not ta touch me. Somehow....I fell onta her an' my bare hand touched her face. Since that day, everything about her is inside a me...her memories, thoughts, an' since she was a mutant.....her super-human strength an' invulnerability are mine. Heck, I can even fly!" She exclaims in a choked laugh. "Don' know why I tol' ya all this." Rogue dismisses and gazes up at the ceiling. "Only Kitty knew since she had ta bring me home."

Everything in Remy wants to hold her in his arms and take away the soul-deep hurt, but he knows it won't be well-received at this time.

"Maybe y'r tellin' me dis since 'm a mutant t'." He concludes.

"That's right! I remember Tante tellin' me about that."

"Did she tell y' w'at I can do?" He queries with a mischievous grin.

"No...wait, do I really wanna know?" She shoots him a wary glance.

His chuckle has a dirty quality to it. "Non, _dat's_ not a mutant ability, cherie. Dat's jus' 'cuz I know w'at 'm doin'." He answers overconfidently. "Allow me t' demonstrate!" He lightly charges a card and tosses into the air and with a 'pop', it explodes.

"That's so cool!" Rogue replies enthusiastically. "I wish I had somethin' like that instead of _this._" She disgustedly remarks.

"Don' do dat, cherie." Remy states seriously. "Take a look at m' 'ands. W'en m' ability t' charge objects emerged, I couldn' control it at firs'." Rogue traces the scars embedded in his hand.

"At leas' ya able ta touch now. What guy's gonna wanta be with me?" Rogue argues fiercely.

"One dat don' care if y' can or not. One who'd be willin' t' 'elp y' gain dat again." Remy reasons patiently.

"Don' know any guy who'd do that for me."

"Maybe y' 'aven' met 'im yet."

"Maybe. Meanwhile, I've gotta date tanight that I'm not sure I wanna be on." At Remy's questioning look she quickly answers. "He's a nice guy an' all...but I jus' don' know." Rogue finishes lamely.

"Jus' give de homme a chance, Rogue. W'at would it 'urt?" Remy smirks slightly.

"Well...I guess one time won' do too much damage."

"Dat's de spirit, Roguey."

"Quit it, Swampy. I gotta get ready. I've gotta busy night tanight." She says smartly.

He openly admires the great rear view she's unintentionally giving him. "I get t' see dat daily." He quietly tells himself and grins. The thought of Belladonna forces itself into his mind and he rapidly sobers. "'M not goin' t' be wit' dat swamp witch f'r de res' o' m' life." He resolutely says to no one in particular.

Later, Rogue arrives home and can't figure out for the life of her, why there is a slight sadness upon discovering that Remy isn't home yet.  
"Probably at some woman's place." She mutters disgustedly as she turns on her laptop. Seeing that Kitty's online, she decides to try to cheer herself up.

_R: Kit, you there?_

_SC: Yeah, I'm here. What's happenin'?_

_R: Seems I've made some new friends. Their names are Wanda, John and Piotr. I think I told you this before. Wanda and John are dating. They are so funny to watch. John is insane! I think Wanda really likes that about him. Sadists! ;) _

_SC: LOL!!! Sounds like it. XD So what else is goin' on, girl?_

_R: We're starting a band, the four of us. Wanda's on drums, Pete's on bass, I'm lead guitarist and John's on vocals and guitar. We went to a grand opening of a Christian nightclub/coffee bar and they happened to be wanting a live band. We got the gig! :D_

_SC: That is so awesome! Now I'm definitely gonna have to come and hear you play._

_R: Yeah, you are! I may have new friends, but I still miss you._

_SC: Awww...you are so sweet! Anything else I should know about? _

_R: Well....I had a date tonight._

_SC: WHAT!!!??? Why didn't you say so earlier? Who with? Was it Remy the dreamboat?_

_R: No, it wasn't. In fact, he still isn't home yet. The date was with Pete (That's what we call him)._

_SC: You're kidding! So how did it go?_

_R: That's the thing. He's a nice guy and all...but I just didn't feel a connection with him. You know? _

_SC: Yeah, I do. Some guys are just meant to be friends. How are things going with Remy, by the way?_

_R: Believe it or not, we actually had a conversation that didn't completely dissolve into him hitting on me! :0 I know, I was shocked too. He's a mutant too and he charges objects with this energy...I don't know how to describe it, but it was really cool to see._

_SC: Sounds like it. Why don't you date him?_

_R: Are you serious!!??? One, he's a womanizer. Two, you know I can't._

_SC: Rogue, don't go off on your "I can't touch, so I'm not getting myself into this" kick! The only thing that is keeping you from getting what you want out of life, is you. I can understand the first answer, since Scripture does say that we are not to unequally yoke ourselves to an unbeliever, but you know God can change that._

_R: Yeah, I know He can. I'm gonna start praying in that direction, regardless of what happens between us. Out of all people, you should know how hard this ability is for me. Remember Carol? She never woke up again, as far as I know. I can't risk that happening again, let alone to someone I was in love with (not that I'm saying I am, just as a generality). If there were a way for me to gain control over this, I would do it in a minute! _

_SC: I'll keep praying that happens. ;) Then you could chase Remy!_

_R: Why would I want to do that?_

_SC: Don't play coy with me, Marie! I recall saying that in that e-mail you sent me last time, that it spoke volumes. It practically screamed REMY!!!! ;)_

_R: It did not, Katherine!_

_SC: Deny it all you want, but you like this guy. Mark my words at your wedding!_

_R: ***rolls eyes*** Dream all you want, but it ain't gonna happen._

_SC: Hehehehehehe.........._

_R: GOOD NIGHT, Katherine!!!_

_SC: Sweet dreams, Marie. :p Besides, I noticed that when you were ticking off reasons of why not to date him, "I don't like him" never came up. Consider that!_

_R: I just didn't think about it at the moment, is all._

_SC: Uh huh, suuuure you didn't...Lame excuse!_

Rogue signs off and gives a disgruntled glare to the 'offending' machine as she changes for bed.


	10. Where's the Weed Killer

_**A/N: My apologies for the delay. I actually had this done at 2:05 am on Sunday, but for some reason, the site wouldn't let me upload it at that time. I kept getting error messages. Just so you know that I wasn't purposely delaying submitting this :). Thanks for your patience and your reviews, as they do mean a lot to me. :3**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I figured it was about time things began to progress between them and get the story moving. Of course Kitty has to tease her! That's what best friends are there for. ;)**

_**roguey21:**_** I am always giving mine the evil eye. It acts up at least once a day. XD Glad you think my little change of pace is working! :)**

_**courtneykutie: **_**I am so happy you thought so! :D Yes, Rogue and her 'excuses'....lol!**

Saturday morning finds Rogue stretching lazily in her luxurious bed. She sighs happily as she burrows her head into the down pillow. Her bed back home wasn't this nice. Mystique was frugal with most of Rogue's needs, except the clothes. _"Best to keep up appearances."_ Rogue thinks bitterly to herself. The only reason she had her guitars was because she'd always saved her small allowance over the years. It really stuck in Mystique's craw that she spent her savings on those. She smiles to herself with the memory of Mystique's face when she came in, first with the Martin, then the Gibson a little later.

Just as she is getting back to sleep, a figure creeps into her room. He steals up to the covered girl, sticks a finger in his mouth and inserts it into her ear.

Rogue jumps up, startled and slightly disgusted. She narrows her eyes at the perpetrator, who chuckles wickedly, clearly enjoying her reaction as he fights off the slight buzz from the seconds of contact. She throws the covers back and growls "Swampy, ya betta run, 'cuz I'm gonna kill ya!" She leaps out of the bed and tackles him to the ground before he can move. Not that he really wants to, mind you, but back to the story.

"I like dis position, cherie." He smirks. "Was wort' it t' give y' de wet willy."

She gives him an evil grin and attacks him by tickling him (Covered places only, no touchy here!). "See what happens when ya give me a wet willy?" She finds one particular spot and concentrates on it for a moment, making him howl with laughter.

"I see y' foun' is wors' ticklish spot." Mercy chortles from the doorway. "S' w'at'd 'e do now?" She casts an amused glance his way.

"He gave me a wet willy. He mus' pay!" Rogue asserts while moving off him as gracefully as possible.

"Ewww, Remy! Are y' 20 o' 12?" Mercy declares while looking at him with a sick expression.

"Rogue, by all means y' can drown 'im in de bayou if y' wan'." She offers magnanimously.

"That's a good idea for tha future." Rogue muses with a small smile as she grabs clean clothes for the day. "Ya gonna leave, so I can get dressed?" Rogue looks pointedly at Remy.

"Can' I watch?" He passes her a suggestive glance. "I can even 'elp y'." He whispers as he walks by her.

"No thanks. I can handle dressin' maself." Rogue looks at him with a wry grin. "Out!" She points to the door.

As he leaves, she closes the door behind her to prepare for the day, after her rude awakening. She meets them downstairs and savors the scent of freshly made cinnamon rolls.

"Sit an' 'ave some breakfas', petit." Tante invites smilingly. "Did y' sleep bon?"

"I did till a short time ago." Rogue proceeds to tell her the story as she pours herself some coffee.

"S' dat's w'at all dat noise was. Remy! Dat's no way t' treat a femme." Tante scolds. "I honestly don' know w'at gets int' dat 'ead o' y'rs sometimes, boy!"

"It was all in fun, Tante. Roguey's s' fun t' pick on." He grins mischievously at the girl, who sticks her tongue out at him.

"Jus' remember what they say 'bout paybacks, Swampy." Rogue retorts playfully.

"Petits, dat's enoug'!" Tante cuts in. "It's time t' eat. Y' deux can argue dis out lat'r."

The two subjects pass each other naughty glances as they eat.

After breakfast, Rogue is again on the couch flipping through channels with a bored air. "What is it 'bout there bein' nothin' on TV on Saturdays." She complains to herself.

"Not ev'n a good NFL game t' watch." Remy mutters as he flops down next to her.

"Ya like football?" Rogue asks idly as she casts a quick glance in his direction.

"Oui. I like de Saints. 'Ow 'bout y'?"

"Same here. It actually looks like we have somethin' in common." Rogue jests.

"Y' know, I t'ink y'r righ'." Remy teases in return. "W'at we goin' t' do 'bout dis momentous occasion, cherie?"

"I think it calls for somethin' special." She plays along, beginning to enjoy herself.

"Oui, I agree. "Ow 'bout I take y' out an' show y' de town?"

"I've already been shoppin' with Mercy."

"True, but 'm pretty sure y' didn' see all de sights wit' 'er. Prob'ly jus' de inside o' a lot o' stores. Lemme guess, y' wen' t' de Galleria." Remy speculates. He knows Mercy's taste lies mainly in department stores.

"Ya right about that. I guess when I think about it, we really didn' go anywhere but there." Rogue concludes agreeably.

"S' 'ow 'bout it? Wan' t' go out on de town wit' me?" He smiles and holds his hand out to her.

"Will ya be on ya bes' behavior?" She gives him a wary look.

"Ain' I always?" She looks at him with a brow raised questioningly. He chuckles slightly. "D'accord. I will be not'in' less dan a gen'leman." He assures her.

"Well......I guess so, seein' as there's nothin' else ta do, anyway." Rogue answers wittily.

"An' on dat 'encouragin'' note..." Remy states with slight sarcasm as they leave. Rogue laughs and he eventually joins in.

Remy remains true to his word as they walk along the streets, him pointing out various sights and filling in with facts, whenever he can. He takes her to an outdoor cafe where they order lunch and idly watch as people pass by.

"Ya eva wonda about people?" At Remy's curious look, she explains further. "Like what they do for a livin', what kinda house do they live in...that kinda stuff?"

"W'en I'm out 'ere like dis, I sometimes do. W'en 'm on a job, den I already 'ave a lot o' dat info in 'ere." He taps his temple.

"Why? What is it ya do?" Rogue asks, intrigued.

"'M a t'ief, cherie." Remy answers simply.

"That's right! Tante tol' me about that. Said ya stole a lotta government plans in tha makin' an' info from corrupt politicians, businessmen an' tha like." Rogue replies in a hushed voice.

"Dat's righ'. Give de fille a gol' star f'r listenin'." Remy teases. "Jus' our way o' makin' sure dat de rights o' _all_ aren' compr'mised by de prejudice o' a few."

"So ya don' pick pockets anymore?" Rogue jokes.

"Non. It eventually got t' w'ere it wasn' a challenge anymo'." Remy smirks in amusement and they both laugh. There is a comfortable silence as they relish their lunch.

With their lunch finished, Remy gazes at her inquisitively.

"Y' go t' church wit' Tante, righ'?"

"Yeah. That's where we met. Somethin' on ya min', Remy?" Rogue gives him a concerned look.

"S' y' b'lieve de same way she does, non?" Remy inquires.

"Yeah, I do." Rogue answers with a smile.

"Why?" Remy asks with a suspicious countenance.

"Because He's always been there for me, despite whateva I'm facin'. So far, he's been tha only 'constant' in my life. Eva since I invited Him inta my heart an' my life, I neva feel as alone as I did before."

"Hmm....nev'r t'oug't o' it in dat way, befo'. I know Tante's always tellin' me dat I need t' make m' decision f'r 'Im, dat one day it'd be t' late, but I've nev'r felt ready."

"Lemme ask ya this. What would it take for ya ta 'feel ready'?"

He ponders that question for several minutes. "Maybe w'en I feel like 'm good enoug' f'r 'Im." He states seriously.

"Remy, that's tha thing." Rogue begins to explain until their conversation is brought to an abrupt halt.

"Bonjour, Remy. Who's y'r petit putain du jour?" Belladonna inquires with a haughty grin.

"Belle, if y' don' min', dis is a _private_ conversation. B'sides, y' 'ave no righ' t' be talkin' t' 'er in such a manner. Shows ill breedin'." Remy retorts, annoyed with her interruption.

"I can speak t' 'er in any way I wish, considerin' dat y'r t' be m' 'usban'. Nice trick, by de way, gettin' y'r

pere t' pos'pone our nuptials til' nex' year." Belle smirks disdainfully.

"Non, dat's w'ere y' misund'rstan'. I 'ad nothin' t' do wit' dat coup de grace. If I did, it would be pos'poned indef'nitely." Remy shoots back.

"Cute, chere. S' is she y'r lates' one nigh' stan'?" Belle sneers at Rogue, who glares back. Then an impish expression overtakes her features. "Oh no, it's much more than that....Belle, is it?" At her curt nod, Rogue continues. "Ya see, I'm his girlfriend." She explains, sending a slight wink Remy's way.

"What? Dat can' be true!" Belle replies, her voice betraying cold fury.

"Can an' is." Rogue substantiates. "Right, sugah?" She asks Remy sweetly, who rapidly recovers from the shock of her bombshell. "Dat's righ'." He confirms by placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Lis'en 'ere y' putain! Remy's mine. Dis time nex' year, 'm marryin' 'im no matt'r w'at! Y' o' no one else will stop dis." She punctuates this by shoving Rogue hard against the table she and Remy were sitting at. She quickly springs up and grabs Belle's arm, painfully twisting it behind her back. The woman howls in pain as Rogue hisses in her ear. "Now ya listen an' ya listen good! Remy wants me, not ya. Ya betta leave us alone, or tha nex' time we meet, dis arm will be broken by ya's truly!" Rogue emphasizes her threat by twisting it a bit more, then letting go.

"If ya live that long." Belle responds with her own threat while rubbing her sore arm.

"'Ey! Don' y' be t'reatenin' m' femme." Remy growls menacingly.

"Y'll get tired o' 'er an' t'row 'er t' de street as y' do all de ot'ers." Belle predicts. "Y' see, chere, Remy 'ere doesn' stay int'rested in a femme f'r too long. Aft'r 'e takes w'at 'e wan's, 'e moves on t' de nex' femme." She coldly responds.

"Maybe cuz' he hasn' met tha right one, yet. Ya see, I'm here for tha long-run, honey. I'm not goin' anywhere!" Rogue counters self-assuredly. "Besides, if he's such a womanizer, as ya say he is, then why do ya wan' him so badly?" Rogue questions shrewdly.

"Why'd'ya t'ink, stupide fille? Y'r 'boyfrien' 'ere is de nex' patriarch t' de T'ieves Guild. I plan on bein' married t' dis one w'en it 'appens. Dis will unite de deux guilds, makin' me Matriarch. Den t'ings will def'nitely change." Belle laughs evilly.

"Sometimes tha bes' laid plans come ta ruin." Rogue answers astutely.

"Not dis one. Y' might've won dis roun', but I inten' t' win overall! Remy LeBeau will be mine. Mark m' words." Belle chuckles connivingly as she saunters off.

"W'at was dat?" Remy asks, bewildered.

"Well, now that we know what tha swamp hag wants..." Rogue reasons humorously.

"Why did y' do dat? Y' know y' jus' made mo' trouble f'r y'self." Remy has no idea why she stuck her neck out for him like that.

"I have my reasons." Rogue answers ambiguously with a small grin.

"Like..." Remy presses.

"One, it's rude ta interrupt two people in conversation. Two, she called me a slut. _Nobody_ calls me that, considerin' I've neva been with a man." She blushes at the realization of what she just let slip. Remy chooses to ignore it, for the time being and lets her continue. "Three, she wants ta use my friend as a pawn in her evil plot for personal gain. Ya think I'm gonna stan' by an' let her?" Rogue asks incredulously.

"Four, y' really do wan' me all t' y'rself. Admit it, cherie, y' fin' me irresistible." He looks at her with that adorable smirk.

"...An' tha momen' is ruined." Rogue states ruefully. "C'mon, Remy. I think we need ta get home."

"See. Now y' can' wait t' get me 'ome." He points out as she laughs all the way to the car.

_**Their important conversation will continue in another chapter.**_


	11. How Can This Be Real

_**A/N: I would have to say that my second most favorite episode of Evo is "The Stuff of Villains". Remy is such a smart-aleck in that one! He has every right to be, considering who he's dealing with. XD**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I liked writing that part. My "inner Remy" begged me to, so I just had to have it in there. You know he has to have that last parting shot. ;)**

_**courtneykutie:**_** Yeah, plus there was the added benefit of torquing Belle off ;)! I'm not sure if the conversation will take place in this chap or the next. It depends on how this one turns out.**

**Disclaimer: The X-Men or anything mentioned, isn't mine.**

_Saturday, the same day as the unfortunate run-in with Belladonna._

A state away, a woman is furiously looking for any signs she can find of her "lost" daughter. "It's been over a week! Where is that little traitor holed up?" Mystique questions, enraged as she pounds keys on the computer in front of her. "There's no sign of her anywhere." She shouts angrily at the machine. After a bit more digging, something finally pops up. "She sold my car!" In a fit of rage, she sweeps an arm across her desk, effectively clearing it and breaking a few things in the process. Upon closer inspection, she notes that it was traded-in at a New Orleans dealership. She prints out the information, then packs a bag. "That little brat is going to pay for this." she seethes as she pulls away and drives west.

Mystique programs her phone to the Bluetooth hands-free system and dials a number. After punching in a series of numbers, she is finally connected to the person she needs to speak to. "Marius, it's Raven again. Have your people keep both eyes open. I believe my daughter, Marie is in your neck of the woods. I've already told you what she looks like, but I need you to inform everyone. I am on my way there, myself. She has stolen from me, so after I get back what she owes me, she's all yours. For a considerable sum, of course." An insidious grin twists her features. "I should be there in a few hours. After I find suitable accommodations, we need to meet."

She disconnects the call, satisfied with the outcome. When she drives into the city, she finds a Hilton and checks in for an indefinite amount of time. Who knows how long it will take to find the girl. In her room, she changes into a slinky black number after refreshing her make-up. She is invited to dinner, so she has no time to lose. Driving through the city streets, she pulls up to an ornate wrought iron gate. She gives the appropriate password and is ushered into the Assassins' Guild headquarters. Upon entering the richly decorated manse, Marius comes out of his office to greet her.

"Raven. T' w'at do I owe de pleasure o' y'r visit?"

"I have come to discuss my daughter with you, Marius." Mystique wastes no time in getting to the business at hand.

"Come, chere. Firs' we eat dis bon meal dat I 'ad prepared jus' f'r y', den we talk 'bout dis 'problem' y'r 'avin'."

"Very well. Will your children be dining with us as well?"

"Non, dey're out doin' deir own t'ings. Y' know 'ow kids are." Marius finishes with a slight chuckle.

"I know only too well." Mystique answers drily.

The two partake of a delightful meal consisting of several courses, then retire to his study for a drink.

As Mystique sips on her Manhattan, she launches into her dilemma.

"Marius, Marie ran away nearly 2 weeks ago. She stole my car, and a considerable amount of money. Today, I found an online copy of the proof-of-sale on my car. She sold my Mercedes!" Marius whistles appreciatively at the resourcefulness of the young woman. "Wond'r 'ow she did dat." He muses aloud, stoking Mystique's ire. "If you will recall..." Mystique answers peevishly. "I told you that she has the ability to absorb people's thoughts, memories, talents and abilities, in the case of other mutants."

"Someone like dat would be a tremendous asset t' our side." Marius strokes his chin thoughtfully. "I b'lieve y' also tol' me dat if she 'angs on long enough, de person on de receivin' end will die, am I righ'?" He gives Mystique a calculating gaze.

"You are correct in your recollection. Marie came into contact with another student, who happened to be a mutant. She now has this girl's abilities, as well as her own. The school administration wanted to expel her, but I talked them into keeping her with a nice donation. The girl never did wake up." Mystique states factually, without emotion.

"S' 'ow would Marie be able t' sell y'r car, considerin' dat dey woudn' sell one t' a minor?" He inquires astutely.

"The only way I can think of is.....That conniving little witch! She posed as me after she absorbed me."

At Marius' curious look, she explains.

"We had a disagreement. Ever since she got this other girl's powers, she's been uncontrollable." She craftily lies. "She attacked me after I told her that she couldn't perform at a charity function. Oh yes, she plays guitar as a little hobby." She dismisses in a bored tone.

"Don' worry, Raven. I've got m' bes' people combin' de town f'r 'er. If she 'ere, dey'll fin' 'er!" He says with complete assurance.

"They'd better. I want my money back. I hope you'll see to it that she never does anything like that again." She states a tad high-handedly.

"Don' concern y'self wit' dat. Now let's talk terms."

After a satisfactory agreement is reached and they engage in some idle chit-chat, Mystique takes her leave, doing a little surveillance herself to see if she can spot the wayward girl. Her search is fruitless, so she retires to her hotel for the night.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Sunday afternoon_

Rogue sits on the couch with Remy, watching the Saints game broadcast from Lambeau Field. She is still flummoxed by the events from yesterday. Her attention is brought back to the present when she feels a weight settle across her shoulders. Literally.

"Swampy. Ya bes' remove that arm or I will rip it outta it's socket an' hand it back to ya." Rogue growls menacingly as the emeralds spark and narrow.

"Ooh...I love it w'en y'r eyes do dat. I got such a belle girlfrien'." Remy grins cheekily at her.

"Ya know I could fin' Belladonna an' tell her that ya changed ya min' an' ya wanna marry her nex' week." Rogue threatens.

"Y' wouldn'."

"In a minute."

"Y' wound me, cherie." Remy falls back on the couch holding a hand to his heart, making Rogue laugh.

He sits up and informs her "I guess dis means dat I get make-out priveleges, bein' y' boyfrien' an' all."

"Yeah, right! I'd like ta see ya try it." Rogue smirks at him

"Reeeaaaally?" He asks all too eagerly, his eyes beginning to glow.

"No! Ya can' touch me, remember?" Rogue begins to panic.

"Mig't be wort' it t' get knocked out, cherie." He purrs enticingly.

"Okay, I think it's time ta set some guidelines if I'm gonna be ya 'girlfriend'." Rogue states seriously.

"Firs' an' foremos', no touchin'!"

"Dat's no fun!" Remy pouts.

"That's tha way it's gotta be, Remy. I don' wanna hurt ya. Besides, I don' wan' ya dirty thoughts runnin' through my head." Rogue glares at him a moment.

"Fine, but w'at if y' gained control?" Remy queries shrewdly.

"_If_ that day were ta eva come, then all previous bets are off." Rogue says with a minor depressed air.

"Cherie? Don' y' b'lieve y' ev'r will?" He asks her with some concern.

"I'd like ta. I guess that's one area where my faith is weak." Rogue answers truthfully.

"Dat r'minds me, y' were goin' t' tell me somet'in' 'bout de way y' b'lieve w'en Belle disrupted us."

Rogue recalls that particular part of the conversation, a smile breaking through her gloomy countenance.

"Yeah, I remember. What I was gonna say, was that if ya wait till ya think ya 'good enough', then that day's neva gonna come. Ya see, tha Bible says that we have 'all sinned an' fallen short of tha glory of God'(1). That's what I'm tryin' ta tell ya. None of us are actually good enough on our own ta stand before God. That's where Jesus came in. He willin'ly sacrificed himself on our behalf, so that we _could._"

"I know Tante tol' me 'bout 'ow God gave Jesus t' us as a gif', so we can 'ave eternal life." Remy replies sincerely.

"An' she's right, Remy. That's John 3:16 she's talkin' about there."

"It jus' seems t' easy, y' know? She tol' me all I 'ad t' do was b'lieve in 'im an' ask 'im int' my 'eart an' dat was it."

Rogue smiles. "It's tha easiest an' tha hardes' thing ta do." She answers sagely.

"'Ow so?"

"Well, a lot of it is good ol' fashioned pride that keeps us from seekin' him. That's tha hard part. Gettin' past that. We're tha ones who can make it hard. That not wantin' ta surrenda our life ta God. Tha thing is that we still have tha choice ta folla His will or not. It's easier for ya if ya do," She chuckles lightly. "but He won' force ya ta do anythin'."

He seriously regards her for a few moments. "Y've really giv'n me a lot t' think on, Rogue. Mos' people would give up on me, jus' by lookin' at m' eyes." He remarks with slight hurt.

"There's nothin' wrong with ya eyes, Remy. They're different, is all. I, for one, like 'em." Rogue pronounces lightly.

"T'ank y', mon amie. 'M goin' t' go ridin' an' t'ink 'bout dis. Y' really 'elped me." He takes her hand and kisses it briefly, surprising Rogue.

Tante is watching the exchange through the kitchen door, which she has slightly ajar. She begins to pray in earnest for Remy and in thankfulness for bringing Rogue to them.

Rogue slowly makes her way to her room to e-mail Kitty. This is too important to leave her best friend out of the loop.

_Hi Shadowcat._

_The past couple days have been busy. Yesterday, Remy was actually nice to me and took me out on the town. That was after he woke me up with a wet willy. We had a good time until this rude woman interrupted our conversation. It seems that she is Remy's 'arranged' bride. He doesn't want her, but she is a persistent cuss! Anyway, she called me a slut. Me! Isn't that a laugh? I did something really stupid. I introduced myself as his girlfriend. I truly don't know what I was thinking at the moment, but that's what I did. For the first time I've seen, I think I shocked him! ;) He's tried taking advantage of the situation, but there's going to be a list of 'guidelines' to follow, if I'm to continue being his 'girlfriend'. Today, I actually talked to him about salvation. He asked me about it! Pray that it gets through. Tante has spoken with him before. _

_When are you coming out? I really want you to meet everyone. You know that bad feeling you told me you had about Mystique? I have it now. Really strong, too. You don't think she's trying to find me, do you? I have a new phone and number. I'll text it to you later._

_Love you, Kit! :)_

_Rogue_

Rogue signs off and prays for her new friend.

**(1): Romans 3:23**


	12. Why Can't You Go Home Again

_**A/N: Now you know my basic beliefs. :) I hope it wasn't too confusing to understand, the way I wrote it. That was the difficult part of writing the chapter. Trying to find the right words without sounding too 'preachy'. Hope I didn't turn y'all off from my story.**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Remy always takes an opportunity whenever he can. ;) With Rogue, Remy ****_did_ ask her to tell him...hehehe. :) Yeah, Mystique is up to her usual trouble, this time with a different cohort.**

_**Roguey21:**_** Thanks! :) I had to look your review up on the site itself, since I'm not receiving alerts again. I just don't understand why this keeps happening. It's really annoying! :P Yes, Mystique will find her, but when, and what will happen....bwahahaha.....**

Monday brings Rogue's first tutoring session with Gerard. After a detailed assessment to determine where they need to pick up in her studies, they determine where to start and make up a schedule. It is decided that they will only need to meet twice a week, since there really isn't that much more that needs to be covered study-wise.

Upon completing her first session, he checks her work and is impressed. "Mademoiselle Rogue, if y' keep up de bon work, it'll take no time at all f'r y' t' finish y'r coursework. We're off t' an excellent start." Gerard nods encouragingly.

"Y'll stay f'r lunch, won' y' Monsieur Galtiere?" Tante entreats him from the doorway.

"Wouldn' dream o' missin' y'r cookin, Mattie." Gerard pats his stomach appreciatively. "Bes' cookin' I've ev'r 'ad. Jus' don' tell m' wife." He states humorously, causing the two women to laugh.

The three enter the kitchen and Rogue sets the table while Tante prepares the serving dishes. Before too much longer, Mercy and Jean-Luc join them. Henri, is out on a job for the next week.

"S' 'ow is Rogue doin' wit' 'er studies?" Jean-Luc queries.

"I tested 'er t' see exac'ly w'ere we need t' start. Dis is one smart fille, Jean-Luc! It won' take 'er long t' finish at all. We're goin' t' meet deux times a week. Dat should be all dat's needed.

"Tres bon! Befo' t' long, y'll be a graduate." Jean-Luc addresses Rogue.

"Dat's fantastiqe, Rogue!" Tante throws her arms around the girl. "I'll 'ave t' start plannin' a party f'r y'." She begins humming enthusiastically to herself.

Rogue manages to get through lunch with supreme effort. She has mixed feelings about being so close to finishing. As soon as an opportunity presents itself, she asks Tante if there's anything she needs done. At Tante's reply to the negative, she heads upstairs.

"I don' know how I feel about any a this." Rogue whispers to herself and picks up her acoustic and starts idly strumming as her thoughts wander.

Remy arrives home after taking care of some business in the city. He peeks in the library and is confused, since Rogue and Monsieur Galtiere were supposed to be in there. He makes his way to the kitchen, where Tante is getting out ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Tante, why don' y' let me fix dinner t'nigh'? Y' deserve a nigh' off."

"Merci, Remy. I 'ppreciate it, fils." Tante smiles at him and pats his cheek.

"Why don' y' tell me w'en y' wan' a nigh' off from makin' dinner?" He questions in an exasperated tone. "Y' don' 'ave t' do ev'ryt'in' y' know. Jus' ask an' we'll 'elp y'" He finishes more gently.

"I've done ev'ryt'in' m'self since I can r'member, fils. Ain' easy f'r me t' let someone else do w'at I've always done." Tante reasons.

"I know, but y'r more dan jus' an employee t' us. Y'r one o' de famille. I know I came on de scene lat'r on, but I know Pere respects y'."

"T'ank y', mon fils. Y' an' Henri are like m' own, since I nev'r 'ad any m'self."

"Henri an' I love y' like a mere. Dat's why we wan' y' aroun' f'r a long time, Tante."

"I'll be aroun' as long as I can, Remy. I'll take y' up on y' off'r. T'nigh' 'm goin' t' spoil m'self."

Remy chuckles. "Go ahead, Tante. 'Ave fun. Befo' y' go, can y' tell me why Rogue an' Gerard ain' in de library?" He queries curiously.

"Dey finished early. Seems dat Rogue's furt'er in 'er studies dan we t'oug't. Dey're only meetin' deux days a week an' it won' be long til she graduates." Tante informs Remy.

"Dat's great! S' w'ere's Rogue now?"

"Don' t'ink she's gone anyw'ere. She would've tol' me. Prob'ly in 'er room." Tante speculates.

"I'll try dere, den I'll be back a bit lat'r t' make dinner."

"Seems like y' deux are gettin' along bett'r." Tante replies observantly.

"Oui, we are. Foun' out we 'ave some t'ings in common."

"Bon. I like dat fille."

"Y' know, I do t'. Dere's somet'in'....diff'rent 'bout 'er."

"Not'in' like w'at y'r used t', eh fils?" Tante says slyly.

"Dat's true. She def'nitely ain' like de femmes I...nev'r min'." Remy finishes suddenly, noticing Tante's upraised brow. "I t'ink I'll go fin' Rogue," He casts her a quick glance.

"Y' do dat."

At Rogues door, he hears random chords being played softly. _"I didn' know she could play."_ He thinks to himself as he knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" Rogue asks distractedly.

"Remy, cherie. Can I come in?"

"If ya can behave, ya can." She states in a half-hearted attempt at a joke.

He catches onto her mood as soon as he steps into her room. She immediately tries to cover her feelings, but she isn't quick enough. He sits down on the bed beside her.

"I always knew y' wanted me in bed wit' y'." He teases.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "What was that I said about behavin' Swamp Rat?"

"Couldn' 'elp m'self. Been waitin' t' say dat t' y'." Remy smirks playfully.

"I'll jus' bet ya were." Rogue drily responds.

"S' I 'ear y' may be graduatin' earlier dan y' t'oug't."

"Sounds like it." Rogue looks away and stares out the window.

"T'oug't y'd be 'appy 'bout dat." Remy gives her a concerned look.

"I am." She says unconvincingly.

"Y' sure don' soun' like it." Remy persists, his worry mounting.

Rogue is silent for a few moments, then sighs when she realizes that Remy is still in the same place.

"It's jus' when I think things are startin' ta go well for me, somethin' always happens ta change that."

"W'at do y' mean, ma cherie?"

"Tha news taday jus' made me think about afta. Ya know, where will I go...stuff like that."

"Y' mean college?"

"Partly." Rogue puts down the instrument and picks up her old bear.

"Y' could stay 'ere." Remy points out.

"I don' know about that. The deal was that I'd stay til my schoolin' was done. Nothin' was said about afta." Rogue answers dully.

"Tante didn' tell us anyt'in' 'bout w'ere y' came from. Desole, if 'm pokin' m' nose in w'ere it don' b'long, but d' y' 'ave a 'ome t' go t'?"

"I have a town an' friends that I can go ta, but no, I don' have a home any more." Rogue sadly replies.

"Not gettin' along wit' y'r famille?" Remy's worry is growing to alarm.

"Tha only 'family' I could count was my momma, Mystique. If ya can call her that." Rogue snorts derisively.

"Not de bes' maternal figure, I take it?" Remy queries with slight sarcasm.

"Let's jus' say it was my powers she wanted ta nurture." Rogue replies with a spark of anger igniting.

"Den use dem f'r 'er own personal use." Remy astutely finishes for her.

"Exactly. Well, at least that was _her_ plan." She answers angrily.

"I can see why she'd want t' use y'r powers. Could get all kinds o' info." Remy observes thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna be anybody's tool!" Rogue states wrathfully. "I feel guilty enough as it is when I _do_ haveta use it." She adds morosely as she hugs the stuffed toy against her.

"Did she ev'r make y' use dem?" Remy inquires softly as he gazes at her, watching for any telltale signs.

"She tried ta, but I wouldn' do it." She replies quietly. Rogue resumes her stare out the window, this time turning completely away from him.

He closes his eyes, feeling her pain, both the emotional and remembered physical. When he reopens them, he hesitantly asks _that_ question, although he's pretty sure of the answer she will give him.

"Rogue, did she...'urt y'?" He comes up behind her as she slowly nods her head in the affirmative. Slowly turning her around, he sees the silent tears streaming down her cheeks. He gently takes her in his arms and holds her close, allowing her to release the flood of pent-up emotions roiling inside her.

"I jus' don' und'rstan' 'ow someone can justify 'ittin' a chile, 'specially w'en it's a parent. Really pisses me off. If dis femme were any kin' o' mere, she wouldn' o' asked dat o' y'" Remy strokes her back as he tries to rein in his fury toward the woman who did this to Rogue.

A few moments pass and Rogue's tears begin to subside. Still looking down, she lightly presses her hands against his chest and pushes back. Remy lifts her chin. "Look at me, cherie. Don' y' worry 'bout findin' a place t' live. 'M sure bot' Pere an' Tante will agree wit' me dat y' don' 'ave t' leave w'en y' graduate, unless y' wan' t'."

"Why're ya willin' ta' do this for me?" Rogue inquires suspiciously.

"Hmm....maybe I like to'mentin' y'." He teases."

"Figures." Rogue mutters.

He chuckles warmly. "Trut' is, y'r de firs' femme t' take me seriously."

At Rogue's wary look, he defends his words. "Non, non...it's true! A lot o' femmes jus' see me as a good time." He states seriously. "Y'r de firs' who actually talks t' me wit'out flirtin'."

"I haven' heard anythin' from ya that was worth my flirtin' with ya!" She shoots back, a bit of her fiery spirit returning.

"S' w'at would it take t' get y' t' flirt wit' me?" He smirks coyly at her.

"A new personality comes ta min'." Rogue retorts with her own smirk.

"I t'oug't m' personality was jus' fine." Remy gives her a look of mock hurt.

"Ya would."

"Y' treat dis Cajun s' bad." He pouts.

"Ya'll adjust." Rogue pats his shoulder as she walks to the door with him.

"I t'ink I need a kiss t' make me feel bett'r."

"When Henri gets home, I'll make sure he gives ya one."

He grimaces. "No t'anks! I'll jus' wait f'r de day w'en I can get one from y'." Remy says in a low tone.

"Then ya'll be waitin' a long time." Rogue jests.

Remy laughs to himself as he descends the stairs.


	13. Is Chocolate the Breakfast of Champions

**Disclaimer: All the characters here are not owned by me. Neither is the rockin' song "Energy", performed by Skillet.**

_Tuesday morning_

"What do you mean no one has seen her?" Mystique shouts at Marius, before realizing she just shouted at the _head_ assassin. She visibly reins in her temper and calmly asks "How can it be that she has disappeared?"

"Don' t'ink she disappeared, Raven. She jus' 'as'n' turned up yet, is all. 'M sure someone 'as, we jus' don' know 'bout it yet, chere." Marius attempts to placate the irate woman.

"Well, someone had better be coming up with _something_ very soon. I am rapidly tiring of coming up empty." She retorts in a waspish tone.

"Raven, I suggest dat y' r'member who's in lead'rship 'ere. Y' may be used t' callin' de shots, but 'roun' 'ere, _I_ do." Marius replies in a deadly calm voice coupled with a cold glare.

Mystique pales slightly. "Of course, Marius. It's just that Marie has always known how to push my buttons. You will be doing me a favor, taking her off my hands."

"Don' know who's gettin' de bett'r end o' de deal, but y' need not worry. Once y' 'ave y'r money, y'll be free o' 'er an' I'll train 'er int' a killin' machine. Be easy wit' 'er powers an' all."

"Quite." Mystique smiles agreeably.

"Belle!" Marius greets his daughter effusively. "'Ow did y'r mission go?"

"Bon, Pere. Got w'at we were lookin' f'r, den 'disposed' o' de troublemak'r."

"Did y'r frere give y' any trouble?" A concerned expression crosses the patriarch's face.

"Not dis time. Don' know why 'e's s' set against Remy, but 'e'd bett'r get used t' it."

"Jus' be careful, petit. 'M goin' t' ask y' one more time. Are y' sure dat it's Remy y' be wantin' f'r y' 'usban'? Y' could 'ave de pick o' any homme in de city, why 'im?"

"'Cuz I wan' 'im. Jus' imagine de strengt' we'd 'ave wit' de Assassins an' T'ieves united. We'd rule de city!" Belle has a mad gleam in her eye.

"O' course, fille. Power is bon, but love would make it ev'n bett'r. 'E does love y', don' 'e?"

"Oui, 'e does. Ev'n t'oug' 'e's datin' a petit putain, righ' now. 'E'll dump 'er w'en 'e gets w'at 'e wants."

She goes to pour herself a cup of coffee, happily ensconced in her own little world of make-believe until her father asks her "Belle, 'ave y' seen dis fille? Seems Raven, 'ere is lookin' f'r 'er." He holds up the picture of Rogue.

"Her!" Belle seethes. "Dat's de putain m' Remy's datin'!" She shrieks furiously.

"Well this is certainly a surprise." Mystique is stunned. Marie never went out with any guys, that she knew of.

"Did y' see w'ere dey wen', fille?" Marius questions eagerly.

"Non, pere. I lef' befo' dey did." No reason to let her father know that Rogue gained the upper-hand in that conversation.

"Well, dis confirms dat she is still in town." Marius concludes. "Now, we jus' 'ave t' fin' out w'ere she's stayin'."

"With the amount of money she has, it could be just about anywhere." Mystique thoughtfully replies.

"Okay. Each o' y' take a section o' de town an' we'll fin' 'er one way o' de ot'er. Belle, y' take de French Quarter hotels, Raven, de Garden District an' get Julien out o' bed an' 'ave 'im look downtown."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On that same morning, Rogue is in the kitchen early. After the conversation the previous evening, Rogue's mind is greatly relieved. Both Tante and Jean-Luc had informed her that she was welcome to stay with them as long as she wanted to. In fact, they told her that they _wanted_ her to stay. Rogue decided that she would say thank you by making breakfast.

She'd learned the recipe for chocolate croissants when Mystique was on one of her many 'business trips'. Cooking came easily to her. Tante was duly impressed with how quickly she'd caught on when she'd taught her how to make gumbo.

Remy is sprawled out on his bed. For some reason, he didn't go out last night. He just wasn't in the mood, he justified to himself. He'd spent the evening with Rogue, watching WWE on TV and discussing how the wrestlers executed their moves. They laughed at all the 'drama' surrounding those people. He rolls over and catches the scent of chocolate and pastry and takes a deep breath, appreciating the intermingling scents. He slowly comes to the realization that it couldn't be Tante as he looks over at the bedside clock and notices it's 6 am. His eyes widen and he quickly showers and dresses. Entering the kitchen, he stops suddenly in the doorway as he watches Rogue work while she sings along with a song playing on her MP3.

_You're a silent rage_

_You're a hurricane_

_You are everything I cannot see and can't explain_

_You're an enigma_

_Wrapped in a mystery_

_Everywhere I go I can't escape Your energy_

Clearly enjoying the show she's unknowingly giving him, he smiles just as she turns around. "Ya ain' usually up for a few more hours." She mentions, a bit disconcerted at being caught by Remy.

"Smelled de 'eavenly scents o' chocolate an' pastry an' decided I needed t' fin' out w'at it was."

"Won' be too much longa til they're ready. Then ya'll see for yaself."

"Y' ain' goin' t' tell me?" Remy gives her the pleading puppy-dog face, which makes her laugh.

"No. Ya can fin' out w'en I take them out."

"Are dey ready yet?"

I jus' tol' ya it'll be a few more minutes, now be patient."

"'Ow 'bout now?" He asks a few seconds later.

"No! Now quit ya askin' or ya ain' gonna get one." Rogue's patience is wearing thin.

Out of the blue, Remy idly remarks "Didn' know y' sing, cherie."

"Yeah...I like singin'." Rogue replies with her back turned to him, hoping he doesn't notice the flush staining her cheeks.

"Y' got a tres belle voice. Noticed y' play guitar t'. Acoustic o' electric?"

"Both." Rogue answers with no idea where this is going.

"Y' should be in a band wit' talent like dat."

"I am. With 3 friends from church. We're gonna start performin' on Friday nights at tha Java Pit."

"Y' mean dat new club dat opened not t' long ago? Y doin' it dis Friday?" Remy queries with some interest.

"No. Not til we get some songs ready for a set."

"Let me know w'en y' do. I mig't come see y'."

"Then ya can meet my friends." Rogue states as she pulls breakfast from the oven.

"Ooh...Chocolate croissants! Ain' 'ad dese since I wen' t' Paris on a job." Remy exclaims gleefully.

"Happy they meet with ya approval." Rogue smirks slightly as she places two on his plate.

By now the others have joined them. "Rogue. Chile, y' didn' 'ave t' do dis." Tante protests lightly.

"I wanted ta. Y'all have done so much for me, I jus' wanted ta do somethin' special for ya." Rogue explains shyly.

"Well we 'ppreciate it, petit." Jean-Luc smiles kindly at her.

"Oui. Y' can nev'r go wrong wit' chocolate f'r breakfas'. T' bad Henri isn' 'ere." Mercy remarks as she cuts into one of the pastries. She closes her eyes in ecstasy as she savors the decadent bite.

After breakfast is finished and Rogue straightens the kitchen, she heads upstairs to check her e-mail.

_Hello Rogue._

_Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. I was busy at church in the nursery. You remember Eloise, right? Well, she just had twins and I was put in charge of them. They are soooo cute! :D I was so tired when I got home, I collapsed on the couch and didn't wake up til it was time for evening service._

_I hate wet willies! They are so gross. I hope you plan on getting him back for that one. ***snickers*** So you have a boyfriend now. Are you trying to speak something into existence here? ;) Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I hope you really set that chick straight! Maybe you need to marry him before that 'arranged' marriage can take place. Hehehehe...I am so evil! XD It sounds like you two are beginning to get along, although I'm sure his idea is far different than yours. Better get those 'guidelines' set._

_Let me know when your first performance is. I'm going to try to make plans to spend that weekend with you._

_Love you muchly!_

_Shadowcat_


	14. Why Do I Get A Sneaking Suspicion

_**A/N: Thanks to clareangela92 for adding this to Story Alert. :) Writing that chapter last night made me hungry for chocolate croissants. XD **_

_**roguey21:**_** Chocolate is good for just about anything! ;) Mystique looms ever closer to our heroine. **

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I kinda figured you'd like that 'kissing' line. ;) I know I did. We can't have Tante doing all the work, can we?**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Good! I love reading that. Here's the next one for ya. :)**

**Disclaimer: The song is "secrets and Regrets" by Pillar. The characters and/or song lyrics used do not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Drats!!!**

_Two weeks later, Friday_

Even to the untrained eye, it is quite obvious that Rogue is a ball of nerves. Her first performance with the band is tonight. After much discussion, they'd decided to call themselves Flame. John merrily approved the choice, that name being his personal favorite.

She practiced their set repeatedly, so she knows it by heart. Rogue has no idea why she's so nervous. She loves performing and to her great joy, she's meeting Kitty in just under an hour. Kitty was so excited to see her again, that instead of going to the lake with her parents, she'd opted to drive to New Orleans for the weekend.

Tante lays a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Y'll be fine, honey chile. Y' know I'll be prayin' f'r y' an' I 'eard y' w'en y' were practicin' dis mornin'. Y' sounded belle."

"Thank ya, Tante. I'm usually not this nervous before a show. I jus' don' understan' why I'm so jumpy." Rogue responds in a frustrated voice.

"Could be 'cuz y'r startin' ov'r again. Diff'ren' people, a whole new place."

"Maybe." Rogue is unconvinced and Tante notices.

"Dere's somet'in' more, isn' dere, chere?"

"Yeah...I don' know what, but it's gotta be somethin'."

"Is is somet'in' t' do wit' y'r amie comin'?"

"No. I wan' her here. I've missed her so much."

"Hmm...tell me, Rogue, 'ave y' ev'r 'ad dis kin' o' feelin' befo'?" Tante questions shrewdly.

"Only when I knew that Mystique was mad at me. It was a kind a warnin'. I don' know why I would have it now. As far as I know, she's back at my former home."

"Dat's righ' chile. Dis is y'r 'ome now." Tante reassures her, but there is a niggling feeling in her spirit as well. "If y' wan', I will meet y'r amie an' lead 'er 'ere. I get dis' feelin' dat y'r not t' go."

"I can' ask that a ya!" Rogue protests.

"Y' weren' askin, petit. 'M getting' dis warnin' feelin' dat y'r not t' go, so y'r not." Tante argues in return.

Rogue has learned that when Tante gets these 'feelin's', you don't argue with her. As a general rule, it isn't a good idea.

Rogue reluctantly agrees. "Okay. She'll be waitin' at tha Shell offa I-10. She's a petite brunette an' she said her dad let her use his '68 Mustang. Ya'll know it when ya see it. Ya wanna take my car?"

"Non. Dat be t' flashy f'r de likes o' me." Tante smiles at the girl, then grabs her own keys.

At the Shell, Kitty is anxiously awaiting Rogue's arrival. After waiting in the car an indeterminable amount of minutes, she goes inside to buy a soda. As she's waiting at the register, a man with greasy hair and a tattered wife-beater incessantly stares lustfully at her.

"Why don' y' an' I go out back an' I'll show y' w'at a real man can do, pretty t'ing?" He leers suggestively at her.

"Like, why don't you get a life?" Kitty retorts as she attempts to lean away from the sleazy guy.

Just as he reaches out to touch her, he is lifted up by the back of his shirt and raised so he is face to face with the tall man.

"I believe the lady is not interested in your company." A thickly accented Russian voice quietly states with a threatening air. You know what they say about the quiet ones. He releases him and the slimeball runs off. Kitty stares up at the immense man. For once, she is speechless! He smiles gently at her and introduces himself.

"Hello, my name is Piotr Rasputin. I hope you are not offended with my helping you." He looks at her with concern in his blue eyes.

"Um...like, no. No, you, like totally didn't." Kitty stammers and blushes. "Oh, like duh! Um...thank you for getting rid of that guy. I mean...oh yeah...my name's Kitty Pryde." She manages to get through her introduction, her blush deepening by the second.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Katya." At her baffled expression, he explains. "Katya is how we say Kitty in Russian. I hope you don't mind."

"Uh, like no. I don't." Kitty smiles up at him. _"This guy is hot!"_ Kitty thinks to herself.

"So....do you live here?" Piotr gazes at her expectantly.

"No. I live in, like Mississippi. I'm just here for the weekend to visit my best friend." Kitty explains, then realization dawns. "Did you like, totally say that your name is Piotr Rasputin?"

"Yes, I did." He nods with slight confusion, wondering where this is going.

"I think you know my best friend, Rogue."

"So you are the Kitty that Rogue talks about when we go out after youth group. It is wonderful to finally meet you."

"Yeah, like she's totally told me about all of you when we chat and e-mail."

"So I am assuming that I will see you again tonight." Piotr states as he softly gazes into her eyes.

"Y-yes, you will."

"Good. I will walk you to your car. In this town, it is not safe for a woman to be unescorted." He solicitously takes her elbow and walks her to the car, where Tante has just pulled up beside it.

"Pete! It's bon t' see y'. I'll be prayin' f'r all o' y' t'nigh'. I see y' met de chaton." Tante smiles slyly at the pair.

"Yes Tante, Katya and I were just talking."

"Well, I need t' get dis one 'ome. Rogue can' wait t' see y' again." Tante says this to Kitty, who smiles widely.

"I've, like missed her so much. Why didn't she come to meet me like she was going to?" Kitty asks with minor hurt in her voice.

"We didn' t'ink it was safe f'r 'er t' come. We'll tell y' w'en we get t' de 'ouse." Tante replies soothingly.

When the ladies pull up to the house in their respective cars, Rogue rushes out the door and grabs Kitty in a fierce hug, just as she steps out of the car.

"I've missed ya so much, Shadowcat."

"Like, not as much as I've missed you, Rogue."

Rogue picks up her bag and takes it to the room next to hers.

"Like, wow! This room is huge." Kitty's eyes are wide, taking in her expansive surroundings.

"Ya can use my bathroom if ya need ta." Rogue offers as she takes the girl to her own room.

"You, like totally have your own bathroom?" Kitty peeks into the room in question and her jaw drops.

"Like, you have one of those whirlpool tubs..._and _a shower with several settings? You are so totally blessed."

"Ya don' know tha half a it." Rogue smiles softly and explains the conversation she had with Tante and Jean-Luc earlier in the week.

"Wow, like that's awesome, Marie. So does that mean you're not, like coming back?" Kitty queries sadly.

"Kit, I can'. As long as Mystique still lives there, there's no way I can. Besides, I'm beginnin' ta love these people."

"Even Remy?" Kitty asks teasingly.

"Let's jus' say that we're where we can tolerate each other now." Rogue flushes slightly.

"Ooh....'like' can turn into, like 'love'." Kitty playfully observes.

"It can, but not in this case." Rogue protests as her face turns a deep shade of red.

"Like, Oh. My. Gosh! You _do_ like him!" Kitty exclaims with a squeal.

"I need ta get ready for tanight, Kit. So do ya." Rogue leads Kitty to the door as Kitty begins to taunt in a sing-song voice "Rogue likes Remy...Rogue likes Remy." Rogue opens the door, only to find Remy standing there with an upraised brow and a smirk." Kitty stops in her tracks and claps a hand over her mouth, staring at the Cajun. She begins giggling madly and runs to her room, where she bursts out laughing.

Rogue is left standing there, blushing furiously and hiding her face in one hand. _"Kit is __**so**__ in trouble!"_ is the thought running through her mind at the moment.

Remy is the first to break the awkward (for Rogue) silence.

"An' yet y' still don' wan' t' kiss me." He jestingly points out.

"Wonda why?" Rogue mutters darkly.

"Aww...c'mon, cherie. W'at 'arm would une baiser do?" He purrs temptingly as he moves a bit closer.

Rogue steps back, trying to create more distance, but Remy keeps moving closer.

"Remy, stop it an' jus' leave me be!" Rogue shouts as she runs to the bathroom and locks the door behind her. She waits until he leaves, then peeks out to be sure he's gone. Rogue feels a strange emptiness as she sits on her bed. "_He knows I can't touch. Why does he persist in trying?" _she muses to herself as she gets ready for the night. A still, soft voice interrupts her thoughts. _~You were too harsh on Remy, Marie. This is part of who he is. You need to make things right with him.~ _

Rogue sighs deeply. "Ya right. I was too hard on him. Betta go see if he's okay." She walks across the hall to his room and knocks on the door. She heads downstairs when there's no answer. When she enters the kitchen, Tante knowingly gazes at Rogue. She heard her yelling at Remy.

"Where's Remy, Tante?" Rogue asks in a subdued tone.

"'E lef' a few minutes ago, petit. Did 'e come on t' y' again?"

"Yeah, he did, but I didn' have the right ta yell at him like I did. He didn' come on as strong as he has before."

"Den why did y'?" Tante questions curiously.

"I don' know. I guess with everythin' on my min', I jus' snapped."

"Dat's und'rstandable, but y' still need t' apologize t' de boy, Rogue."

"I know. That's why I was tryin' ta fin' him."

"Y' won' 'ave time now. Y' got t' get t' y'r firs' perfo'mance, chile."

Rogue checks her watch. "Yeah, you're right. I jus' hope he's alrigh'." Rogue adds worriedly. "Kit! We gotta get goin'." She shouts up the stairs.

"Kitty comes slowly down with a remorseful expression. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. Like, if I had known he was standing at the door, I wouldn't have teased you like that."

"I know. I've jus' had a lot on my min' lately. We can talk about this, later. We've gotta go."

Tante stops them at the door. "Y' should take m' car. Dat feelin' o' mine's getting' strong'r an' I 'ave a sneakin' suspicion it's tied t' y'r car some'ow."

"Okay Tante. Thanks. Mine is too an' now I'm worried about Remy too."

"Don' y' worry 'bout Remy. Y' jus' t'ink 'bout y'r concert. Dere's no use worryin'. I t'ink it'll all work out fine once y' explain t'ings t' 'im." Tante lays a hand on the girl's shoulder.

At the Java Pit, Rogue is truly in her element. She is amazed at how well the band works together. They reach the final song and she loses herself in it, attempting to forget the events of earlier.

_No matter how hard you try to_

_You can't make the clock rewind to_

_The moment that you lied to yourself_

_It never really mattered how they felt_

_Your secrets and regrets_

_Are keeping you from going very far_

_And you can't let all this get you down_

_And keep you living in the dark_

_'Cause all you're lookin' for is love (You're living in the dark)_

_You just can't get enough_

_Your secrets and regrets_

_You're holding all this pain inside you_

_Can't seem to leave it all behind you_

_Tomorrow will be today soon_

_Don't wait until it's too late to move_

_How many times do you need second chances_

_Not everybody gets another second chance_

_No more secrets (No regrets)_

_You're living in the dark_

They finish their performance to rousing cheers and the manager asks them to perform every two weeks. The four enthusiastically agree and order their complimentary drinks. Kitty has already found Piotr and they sit at the table with the others, where she is immediately accepted into their ranks.

"Any friend of Rogue's is a friend of ours, luv." John carries his and Wanda's drinks to the table.

"Rogue, you okay?" Wanda queries worriedly.

"I'll be fine. That last song jus' got me thinkin', is all." Rogue answers in a preoccupied tone as she plays with the straw in her frappuccino.

"Like, you guys were great!" Kitty gushes enthusiastically.

"I would 'ave t' agree wit' y' dere, Chaton." A deep Cajun voice states from behind Rogue.

"Remy! What're ya doin' here?" Rogue is astonished that he is really here.

"I seem t' r'member tellin' y' dat I would come t' y'r firs' p'rfo'mance. Dat's w'at amis do, non?"

"If y'all will excuse me, I gotta talk ta Remy for a few minutes." Rogue leads him to a quiet table as the others look on.

"No wonder she didn't hit it off with Pete. She had that at home." Wanda says in a voice filled with wonder.

"'Ere we go again. Ya probably think he's as good-looking as Thad." John states in an jesting tone.

"No. Better." Wanda gazes at the Cajun, then snaps back to the present. "Sorry, John. I got carried away for a minute."

"Yeah, I'm sure ya did, luv." John has his arms folded across his chest with a knowing grin. "At least I know ya always come back ta me."

"Insane Aussie." Wanda grins at him as she sips her latte.

At the other table, Rogue steels herself for what she must do.

"Remy....I'm sorry for snappin' at ya tha way I did. It was uncalled for. Ya jus' caught me at a bad time."

"I knew dere was somet'in on y'r min'. I could feel y'r anxiety. I t'oug't it was ov'r t'nigh', but I can still feel it, cherie. I wan' t' 'elp y' Rogue, w'et'er it's 'elpin' y' get control some'ow o' by list'nin w'en y' got a problem, I wan' t' be dere f'r y'. Desole, f'r 'ittin' on y' w'en y' clearly 'ad ot'r t'ings on' y'r min'."

"No, ya don' need ta apologize. Ya were jus' doin' what comes natural ta ya. I don' know if ya can help me with this or not, but I gotta bad feelin' that Mystique isn' outta tha picture yet."

"'Ow so?"

"I don' know, but Tante had me bring her car. She said my car tied inta this thing somehow. I have tha same feelin' I did when I knew I was in trouble with Mystique. Remy, I jus' wanna go home, but I don' wanna ruin this time Kitty has with Pete. They seem ta be hittin' it off pretty well."

"Hmm...I'll see w'at I can do 'bout dat. I t'ink it would be a tres bon idea t' 'ead 'ome now.

Rogue and Kitty are seen safely to Tante's car, Remy keeping close watch for anything out of the ordinary. He follows them home and all three retire for the night.

**Well, that's it for tonight. It's 3:30 am, so I'm ending it here. Maybe Rogue should tease Kitty now, as payback for earlier. ;) **


	15. Why Does It Always End Too Soon

_**A/N: I didn't post this earlier 'cuz I got stuck trying to figure out where to go with this chapter. I'm having trouble with alerts again, so if ya sent a review and my reply isn't here, then mucho apologies!**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Hehehehe....I liked that one. They all just seem to have so much fun picking on poor Rogue. ;)**

_**roguey21 and courtneykutie:**_** The revenge begins in this chap and ****_may_ continue in others...we'll see. Yes, Mystique will get close, but I'm not tellin' ya how or when. Don't wanna give too much away. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Have you ever had a specific word in mind and ended up typing a completely different one? Well, I will _disclose_ (instead of disclaimer....XD) to y'all that none of this is mine. What a shocker!!!!**

The first thing Rogue does when she awakens on Saturday morning, is to wake Kitty up by whacking her with a pillow.

"Ow! Like, what was that for?" Kitty shouts grumpily as she sits up and rubs her eyes.

"'Cause I wanted ta." Rogue smirks at her as she leaves to return to her own room.

Kitty enters Rogue's room to shower and sticks her tongue out at her. Rogue utters a soft laugh as she turns her attention back to the magazine she's perusing.

When Kitty re-emerges several minutes later, Rogue asks "So Kit, when's tha weddin'?", causing Kitty to gasp and the brush she was using, to fly out of her hand.

"Like, what do you mean?" Kitty is shockingly perplexed.

"I jus' saw how cozy ya an' Pete were las' night. Tha way ya kept starin' inta his eyes...." Rogue trails off softly but teasingly bats her eyes.

Kitty narrows her eyes at her. "I was so totally not!" Kitty argues.

"Ya were too! Both Remy an' I saw ya." Rogue retorts with a cunning grin.

"Speaking of 'cozy', you and Remy were like, totally into each other last night." Kitty observes.

"I was apologizin' for what happened earlier." Rogue defends her actions.

"Some way to apologize." Kitty shoots back.

"So how many kids are ya an' Pete gonna have?" Rogue jestingly inquires.

Kitty blushes hotly.

"Uh-huh. Ya really like him, don'tcha?" Rogue speculates knowingly.

"I-I....well..." Kitty lamely stammers.

"I knew it, ya do."

"Well why wouldn't I? I mean, he like, defended me at the gas station yesterday. He's so totally sweet and those eyes..." Kitty trails off as she stares into space with a small smile lighting her features.

"Ya think he's hot." Rogue observes, incessantly taunting the girl.

"So? You think Remy's hot!" Kitty retorts. As Rogue is opening her mouth to argue, Kitty holds up her hand.

"Don't even tell me you, like don't, because your body language was totally saying a lot last night!" Kitty puts her hands on her hips, daring Rogue to dispute her.

"If ya don' quit gettin' on me about likin' Remy, we're not gonna do what Remy an' I planned las' night." Rogue looks at her, waiting to see what Kitty will say.

"Did you, like plan on eloping last night?" At Rogue's scathing look, Kitty quickly apologizes.

"Like, I'm sorry, Rogue. I'll try harder." She manages to sound contrite.

"Yeah, right. I'm goin' downstairs. When ya can talk ta me without bringin' up Remy's name in the same sentence, then I _might_ tell ya." Rogue makes her way to the door and just as she's about to leave, Kitty speaks up.

"Oh, c'mon and tell me. Plllleeeeaaasseee? I _promise_ I won't, like say anything the rest of the day." Kitty gives her a beseeching gaze, complete with hands clasped in front of her.

Rogue pretends to debate with herself for a moment.

"Alrigh', but remember, ya promised. We're gonna take ya inta tha city an' ya can shop for awhile. Then, we're goin' ta a blues club."

Rogue winces when Kitty lets out an ear-piercing shriek and grabs her, bouncing up and down the entire time. "This is so cool! You are, like the best friend ever."

"Ya could stand ta be a bit more excited, Kit." Rogue jests as she disentangles the girl from her grip.

They go down to breakfast, where everyone is gathered, Henri having returned the night before.

"Nice t' see de 'ouse still standin'." Henri jokes. "S' Rogue, 'ow did y'r concert go las' nigh'?"

"It was great! We had a good bit a people show up." Rogue recalls enthusiastically.

"A 'good bit'? It was a fantastique turnout an' dey got w'at dey came f'r! Roguey an' 'er band are tres bon."

"Thank ya, Remy." Rogue replies quietly as she blushes slightly, embarrassed by his effusiveness.

"Like, Remy's right." Kitty jumps in. "You were totally good with 'Ending Days' back home, but it seems like you're even better with 'Flame'."

"Hmm....Mercy an' I might 'ave t' come an' see f'r ourselves. Dat is, if y' don' min' deux ol' people comin'." He winks at Rogue, knowing well his wife's reaction to that last statement.

"Speak f'r y'self, Henri LeBeau! De only ol' person I see at dis table, is y'." Mercy retorts teasingly, causing the whole table to laugh.

"I'll show y' who's ol', cherie." Henri looks at Mercy with a seductive expression.

"Well den, I jus' 'ave one question f'r y' o' young one. W'en an' w'ere?" She strokes his arm with one finger enticingly.

Henri leans over and whispers in his wife's ear as she giggles.

"Ey! Some o' us are tryin' t' eat 'ere." Remy puts down his fork disgustedly.

"W'at, petit frere? Y' can flirt wit' Rogue ov'r dere, but 'm not allowed t' wit' m' wife?" Henri gives him an amused gaze.

Rogue blushes scarlet as Mercy and Kitty titter at her.

"I like flirtin' wit' Rogue." He shoots her a coy grin, causing her to put her head in her arms and wish she was invisible. "I don' enjoy 'earin' 'bout w'at y' deux actually do in y'r alone time."

Mercy chuckles as she stands. "Den lemme en' wit' dis. Chere, meet me upstairs in five minutes." She winks playfully at Henri and saunters out of the room, leaving Remy to roll his eyes and pick up his fork again.

Henri chuckles heartily at his younger brother's discomfort as he gets up to make his way slowly upstairs.

Jean-Luc laughs as he observantly replies "Looks like y' can give it, but y' can' take it, fils."

"Oh, I can take it. Jus' depends on who's givin'." Remy says in a low tone while slyly looking at Rogue, who refuses to even glance his way.

"Looks like de fille's ignorin' y'." The older man grins.

"Migh' 'ave t' do somet'in' 'bout dat." Remy moves closer to Rogue and gently places a kiss on top of her head, drawing a shocked expression from her.

"Why'd ya do that?" She queries softly.

"Couldn' 'ave y' ignorin' me. Don' wan' t' ruin de chaton's day. Or mine."

"Oh....Well....Okay, I guess." Rogue answers in a confused tone.

They take Kitty's car into town with Remy driving. Rogue shares a conspiring glance with him. They'd told Kitty that a friend was meeting them, but she has no idea which one. Remy finds a place to park and they walk to the designated spot where the 'friend' is waiting for them. Kitty's eyes widen and her jaw drops as Piotr rises from his seat and stands before them.

"Kit, ya might wanna close ya mouth." Rogue whispers to her.

Their afternoon begins with Rogue and Kitty strolling through a few shops with the guys trailing behind. With Belle out who-knows-where, Remy doesn't want to leave Rogue alone for too long. Driving is one thing, but being out in the open is a different thing entirely.

The two guys find seats and make themselves comfortable. Before too long, they begin to talk.

"S' w'at broug't y' t' America, Pete?" Remy queries interestedly.

"I am here as, how you say, exchange student. I wanted to come here so I could grow in my faith. It is not easy to live it out where I'm from. There is much persecution in my country." Piotr explains gravely. "I am working on applying for a permanent visa so I can stay. Then I can save up to bring my little sister here."

"I take it y' go t' church wit' Rogue, den?"

"Yes. We went out, but it just didn't work. Besides, I really like Katya." Pete smiles where Rogue and Kitty are studying the items on one of the racks.

"M' t'inkin' I migh' 'ave t' visit dat church one o' dese days." Remy seriously states.

"You would be most welcome." Pete assures him.

Rogue and Kitty rejoin the two men and they choose a cafe that makes great po' boys. Remy arranges it so he and Rogue share one table, while Kitty and Pete share another. The rest of the afternoon is spent so Kitty has Pete almost all to herself. They finish the evening at the promised blues club. By this time, Pete is holding Kitty's hand.

Before too long, it's time to part for the evening. Rogue and Remy decide to wait in the car, while the two say goodbye.

"You will be coming with Rogue tomorrow, won't you?" Pete asks Kitty.

"Like, yeah I will. I really want to totally meet everyone. And see you again, before I head back home." Kitty looks away with a trace of sadness.

"We can keep in touch, Katya. Give me phone number and e-mail and I promise to stay in touch with you."

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that. I could come out when I can, too."

"I will look forward to that. Your friends are waiting. I will see you tomorrow." Piotr kisses her cheek.

Kitty is unusually silent all the way home. The two girls head upstairs to Kitty's room.

"I take it ya had a good time taday?" Rogue questions with a knowing look as she sits on the bed.

"Yeah...I so totally did. He's such a gentleman." Kitty replies dreamily as she takes out her pajamas and her dress for tomorrow.

Rogue laughs softly. "So is he ya boyfriend?"

Kitty blushes at that question. "I-I guess so. I mean, like, I really like him, Marie. I want him to be." She releases a frustrated groan and flops face-down on the bed.

"Like, how is is gonna work when he's here and I'm in Mississippi? I still have to finish school before I can even think of leaving." She says with defeat.

"There's ways ya can keep in touch an' it also means ya'll jus' haveta fin' more reasons ta come on weekends an' vacations til ya do graduate." Rogue tries to reassure the girl. "Maybe he can visit ya at times where ya can' leave." Rogue suggests hopefully.

Kitty sniffs. "It figures that I find a guy I'm really totally interested in and he lives a state away."

Rogue strokes the brunette's hair gently. "Why don' ya try ta get some sleep, Kit? Ya'll get ta see him tamorra an' ya don' wanna do that with puffy eyes, do ya?" She kids with a light nudge to her shoulder.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll see you in the morning."

Rogue turns to leave and stops. "Kit, I'm gonna tell ya somethin' that ya haveta promise, upon pain a death, that ya won' breathe a word ta anyone else."

"I promise. What is it?"

Rogue takes a deep breath. "I do like Remy."

"I knew it." Kitty answers with a soft smile for her friend as she settles the covers around her.

Rogue is still wide awake, so she descends the stairs and goes outside, taking a seat on the porch swing. The night sky is clearly visible, sprinkled with millions of stars and just a sliver of moon. Remy hears the front door close and enters the living room to investigate. He spies Rogue on the swing, smiles to himself and joins her. They sit in companionable silence for a few moments, enjoying the night air.

"Did de chaton 'ave fun t'day?"

"Yeah. She really likes Pete, ya know."

"I know. De feelin's mutual."

"She don' wanna go back home."

"Den why don' she stay 'ere?"

"'Cause she still has a year an' a half a school ta finish."

"Oh. Dat's a bon reason."

After a few moments pause, "Roguey, I've been t'inkin'..."

"Did it hurt ya too much?" Rogue lightly teases.

"Such a comedienne." Remy retorts. "As I was sayin, dere's dis ami o' m' pere's dat may be able t' 'elp y' wit' y'r not bein' able t' touch an' all. 'E 'elped me w'en m' powers firs' came."

Rogue's interest is piqued. "How does he do that?"

"Somet'in' wit' de min'. De homme can go int' y'r min' an see w'at's goin' on an' fixes it. At leas' 'e did wit' me."

"I'll pray an' think on it. Thanks for tha suggestion." Rogue sends him a genuine smile. "I guess I'd betta get ta bed. Got church in tha mornin'." Rogue stands to leave and feels a hand on her covered arm.

"Cherie....D' y' t'ink dat I could go t' church wit' y'?" Remy asks hesitantly as he regards the deep green eyes before him.

Rogue's smile widens in amazement. "A course ya can. Ya know ya don' even haveta ask. Can ya be ready by 9?"

"Y' jus' watch!" Remy answers with a smile of his own.

**Okay, I did get some Kitty teasing in here. It just naturally seems to turn to Rogue again. I guess that's what makes it so fun! ;)**


	16. Does Anybody Really Care

_**roguey21: **_**Yeah, she goes home soon. Remy's going to church...got a lot goin' on here! LOL!!!! XD Your hope is realized in this chapter.**

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I'm glad you liked that chapter. Once I figured out where I wanted it to go, it was fun to write.**

_**courtneykutie: **_**I love that I'm one of your favorite authors. That just made my day! :) **

**Disclaimer: Anything in this chapter is not mine, unless it's an O.C. "So Help Me God" is by Fireflight. Gotta give credit where credit is due. :)**

Remy sits downstairs waiting for the girls. He can't wait to see Rogue's response, since he decided to make a good impression and dress-up for the occasion. Tante comes out and spies him in the chair and does a double-take.

"Remy, why y' all dressed up fils?" Tante queries peculiarly.

"Didn' Rogue tell y'?" Remy inquires humorously, anticipating her reaction.

"Non, she didn'. S' are y' goin' t' or do I 'ave t' wait til she comes down?" Tante asks with hands going to her hips as she gives him a threatening glare.

"Well....." He pretends to deliberate the question posed to him.

"Remy Etienne LeBeau, y' bes' start talkin', o' dere be no breakfas' f'r y'." Tante growls menacingly.

He chuckles lightly. "Y' drive a 'ard bargain, Tante, but since I'm 'ungry, I'll talk. Okay, brace y'rself. 'M goin' t' church wit' y'all." He is taken off guard when she rushes at him and grabs him in a fierce embrace.

"Oh t'ank y' Jesus! M' boy is fin'ly goin' t' church! Y' jus' made dis ol' femme s' 'appy." Tante gushes joyfully.

This is the scene that Rogue and Kitty are privy to when they descend the stairs. Kitty giggles as Rogue watches mirthfully with a small smirk and her arms crossed.

"I thought tha news should come from ya." Rogue explains to Remy as she and Kitty enter the kitchen. "By tha way," She sticks her head out the door. "That's a good look for ya." She grins saucily, taking in his appearance. Well, what she can see of him around Tante, anyway.

Remy manages to disentangle himself from Tante, who upon noticing Jean-Luc entering the room, rushes over to tell him the good news. He rises and straightens out his clothes, remembering Rogue's compliment.

Entering the kitchen, Remy sits in his customary spot by Rogue, admiring her choice of attire. Kitty fixed her hair so it falls in soft curls around her shoulders. The black handkerchief hem skirt and emerald silk blouse complete the picture with black high-heeled boots. It takes a moment for him to realize that every eye in the room is on him, he is so entranced with the vision before him.

Henri chuckles and clears his throat, finally gaining his younger brother's attention.

"'Eard y'r goin' t' church, petit frere." Henri nods approvingly as he shoots a mischievous grin at Rogue, who is looking at Remy with an odd expression.

"Well now, de en' mus' be comin' if Remy's goin'." Mercy jokes merrily.

"Non, de en' came w'en mon frere married y'." Remy retorts jovially.

"Is it totally like this all the time, Rogue?" Kitty asks while looking around the table.

"Pretty much."

"Not'in' t' worry 'bout, petit. Dat's jus' 'ow dey are." Tante assures the young brunette.

Rogue chuckles. "Yeah. Figures I'd end up in a house with people as crazy as I am." She jests.

"Oui, y' fit in jus' fine, cherie." Remy agrees playfully with a wink.

Kitty knowingly looks at Rogue and mouths 'cherie', gaining her a warning glare from Rogue. She takes the wise course and decides not to pursue that train of thought at this time.

It is decided that they will take Tante's car. Remy drives with Tante in front. The four pull up to the small church. Tante and Kitty get out, leaving Rogue and Remy.

"Do y' t'ink dey'll wan' me 'ere?" Remy asks her seriously.

"As much as they wan' me. I was afraid comin' here my firs' time too, Remy. I didn' think that this place could possibly be anythin' like I lef' back home. I was wrong, sugah. Tha minute I stepped in those doors, I felt such love an' welcomin' from mos' of tha people in there. Jus' give it a try, Remy. Tante an' I will be there with ya." Rogue gets out of the car and walks over to his side. She holds out her hand to him, willing him to take it. After a moment's deliberation, he grasps her hand, surprised at how well it seems to fit into his and they enter the church together.

Inside, Remy is overwhelmed by how many people come up to warmly welcome him, the pastor included. He is amazed by the peaceful presence within the building, especially during praise and worship.

The biggest surprise is revealed when right after the collection of tithes and offerings, Kurt requests Rogue's presence up front, where she takes a mic. A track plays in the background while Rogue sings along to "So Help Me God".

Remy leans over and whispers to Kitty, who found Pete as soon as she came in. "Did she always do dis at y'r church?" He queries in wonderment.

"Yeah, like she sang all the time." Kitty whispers back with a grin. She then turns to Pete and whispers something that Remy can't decipher. The gentle giant nods in complete agreement.

Rogue returns to her seat to find Remy staring at her in complete astonishment. She grins cheekily at him and subtly gestures toward the front, where Kurt begins to give today's message. He speaks on loving everyone, despite who they may be and refraining from unfairly judging others.

After the service ends, Kurt walks up to the foursome.

"Rogue, zat vas a vunderbar song you sang today. I'll have to have you do it again, sometime."

"Thank ya, Pasta Kurt. Anytime ya need me. I got more where that came from."

"Remy, Kitty, I hope you enjoyed ze zervice today. It vas vonderful having you here. I hope you vill come again." Kurt says amiably, shaking first Kitty's, then Remy's hand.

"Oh, like, I will. When I'm totally able to come."

"Oui. I prob'ly will." Remy answers with just a smidgen of hesitance.

Kurt immediately senses the inner struggle occurring in the young man and prays silently for him, then smiles at the immediate 'silent' response. Tante and Rogue gaze at him questioningly.

"I am praying over a matter." Kurt gives as way of an explanation.

The foursome return home to a simple lunch. Tante doesn't like to cook too much on Sundays. When they finish, Kitty goes upstairs to pack, Rogue tagging along to help.

"I loved havin' ya here, Kit. I wish ya didn' haveta go home." Rogue states wistfully.

"Like, I wish I totally didn't, too." Kitty replies with a depressed air.

"Somehow, I'm thinkin' I ain' tha' only reason ya wanna stay here." Rogue says teasingly. "I don' know what ta think about that." Rogue pretends mock hurt.

Kitty manages a slight giggle. "Oh, c'mon. You know you totally like, have Remy to keep you company." Kitty slyly retorts.

"Some comp'ny!" Rogue mutters, then both girls laugh.

"Ya gonna haveta come back as soon as ya can."

"Oh, definitely."

The two embrace as Henri carries her bags out to the car. Rogue watches as Kitty's car disappears from sight. Remy places a comforting arm around her shoulders. The gesture is not missed by anyone.

"Cherie?" At Remy's inquisitive tone, Rogue looks up at him.

"Can I use y'r Bible t' look up dose Scriptures dat de past'r gave dis mornin'?"

Rogue instantly brightens at the question. "Sure ya can. Wheneva ya wanna use it, jus' ask."

XXXXXXXXXX

"We've looke ev'ryw'ere! Dat fille couldn've jus' disappeared." Julien stares at the picture for the thousandth time. He has 'personal' plans for her, since he has taken a definite interest in the girl.

"She's wit' Remy. I jus' know it!" Belle seethes.

"Do you know where Remy lives?" Mystique impatiently questions.

"Non. No one knows w'ere de famille 'ome is." Marius answers gravely. "Dat's de one t'ing we 'aven' been able t' fin' all dese years."

"Well then, you just might have to leave that part to me." Mystique grins evilly as she plots her next move.

**Will she find Rogue? Who knows. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we? ;) I know I ended this suddenly and there isn't much to it, but I wanted to get this out tonight.**


	17. Can This Image Be Removed

_**A/N: Aahhh...Can ya feel the love? XD The romance part is beginning to evolve. I love it! This chapter is dedicated to all the New Orleans Saints fans out there. We believed and it finally came to pass! :D Remy's doing his own version of a happy dance right now. ;) Rogue is laughing uncontrollably.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yeah, he made it to church and believe it or not, it's still standing....hehehehe....;)**

_**courtneykutie:**_** Thanks again! :) Just to warn ya, he might not get saved immediately, but it will happen.**

_**roguey21: **_**Kitty's home now. Bummer! I think if Julien so much as lays a finger on her, he's dead. **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. No characters or songs.**

Christmas is coming soon and Rogue is thrilled for the first time in years. Not that services in the old church weren't exciting, it was afterward that brought any thoughts of celebrating to a screeching halt. If Mystique celebrated, it was on her own terms which usually meant going out, sometimes for days. Last year she came home, bringing a man with her. He ended up staying a week. A very long week, in Rogue's estimation. A couple of times, she'd managed to sneak out and stay at Kitty's for a couple of nights. Something about that guy creeped her out and the less she was in the house, the better. Once Mystique discovered that he was stealing from her, he was out the door, much to Rogue's relief.

Rogue's thoughts return to the present as she gazes at the lovely tree, adorned with old-fashioned Cajun ornaments. She can hardly believe that it's been two months since she moved in with the LeBeaus. Her friendship with Remy has deepened, though he still has yet to make a decision for Christ. _"Oh well, I can't rush him."_ Rogue muses to herself as the object of her ruminations enters the room, his arms laden with beautifully wrapped packages.

"W'en Mercy shops, she goes all out." Remy observes wryly as he sets the miniature mountain on the floor.

"Looks like it." Rogue laughs lightly as he attempts to grab a small box falling off the top.

"Soooo......w'at're y' gettin' me, cherie?" Remy sits by her and puts on his cutest expression.

"Hmm...That's a good question, Swampy." Rogue answers slyly.

"Y' don' know w'at y'r goin' t' get me?" Remy pretends mock hurt.

"I have a few things in mind." Rogue passes him an evasive glance.

"Would un baiser be on dat list?" Remy seductively inquires.

Having learned more Cajun French in her lessons, Rogue playfully scoffs.

"Yeah, right! Ya know what would happen."

"I t'ink it be wort' it."

"Remy, we're friends. Rememba that." Rogue says kindly, but firmly.

"Sometimes friends kiss. B'sides, I r'member y' tellin' Belle dat y' were m' girlfrien'." He leans slightly closer to her. She gently shoves him back to his previous position.

"I knew that would come back ta bite me in tha butt one a these days." Rogue mutters to herself. Or what she _thought _was to herself.

"An' a fine one it is, cherie." Remy wickedly grins at her.

Rogue rolls her eyes, then retorts "I'm only ya girlfrien' in public. That was rule two in tha guidelines, which brings us ta rule three. Ya do _not_ say one word ta me about my butt. Understan'?"

"But why? I t'ink it's tres belle, along wit' de res' o' y'!" At Rogue's glare, he surrenders not so seriously. "Okay, okay, but I would like t' add an addendum t' dat one." Rogue warily gazes at him, unsure of whether she really wants to hear this. "On de even' dat y' actually _do_ become m' girlfrien' f'r real, we strike numb'r t'ree."

Rogue ponders his suggestion for a moment. "I'll take tha matta unda consideration. By tha way, Belle invited ya ova ta her place for tha Holidays yet?" Rogue asks jestingly.

"Not funny, Roguey! She'd 'ave t' catch up t' me t' ask. Strange, 'ow I manage t' get away befo' dat 'appens." Remy muses humorously, making Rogue laugh.

A couple hours later, they sit at dinner, Mercy reminding her of the trip into town to shop.

"Don' worry. I won' forget, Mercy. This is gonna be fun!" Rogue smiles exuberantly.

"S' w'en's de chaton comin' again?" Henri queries curiously.

She tol' me in her e-mail that she'd be drivin' up tha day afta Christmas an' stayin' til tha Sunday afta New Year's." Rogue informs the family.

"S' does Pete know o' dese plans?" Remy asks craftily.

"No, Kit wanted ta surprise him. If ya smart, ya won' say anythin' ta him." Rogue subtly threatens.

"Well, I _am_ a smart one." Remy concedes, pointing to his shirt. It has a picture of a donkey on it and below it is printed "I'm a Smart One!"

Everyone at the table chortles.

"That's for sure." Rogue mutters, starting another round of laughs.

"Dat's why I boug't it f'r 'im las' Christmas. Sounded jus' like 'im." Henri states jovially with a chuckle.

"Don' worry, cherie. I won' be de one t' ruin de chaton's surprise." Remy reassures her with a grin.

"Come t' t'ink o' it, de picture on de shirt resembles him t'!" Mercy teases with a snicker.

"Non! 'M much bett'r lookin' dan dat." Remy scoffs in return, earning guffaws, this time at his expense.

"Did Belle invite y' t' de New Year's Ball de Assassins are givin'?" Henri queries seriously, the joking mood passing.

"'Aven' 'ad de _pleasure_ o' runnin' int' 'er." Remy smoothly replies, an impassive expression coloring his features.

"Y' an' I will 'ave t' be cautious t'morrow, if we're goin' t' accomp'ny de femmes. Not only f'r y' but from w'at y' tol' me, Rogue t'."

"I know frere. She ain' goin' t' touch Rogue. Not if I can 'elp it." Remy earnestly responds.

_**~The next day~**_

As the foursome peruse the shops, Rogue tries to enjoy her gift shopping, but is finding it difficult when she feels a sense of discomfort in her spirit. She decided to shop for Remy's gift first, so she and Mercy made the men wait outside, Remy vigilantly watching. They walk down the street, when Rogue suddenly pulls Remy into the closest shop.

"Can we get down behin' tha counta? We promise not ta touch anythin'." Rogue asks the clerk, who nods her mystified assent.

"Y' tryin' t' tell me somet'in', cherie?" Remy purrs flirtatiously.

Rogue takes in her surroundings and blushes a deep crimson. She'd selected a lingerie store for their 'hideout'!" Covering her shock and embarrassment while Remy peruses the merchandise jubilantly, Rogue drags him behind the counter.

"No, I'm not! But if ya don' get down now, Belle might have a few suggestions for ya." Rogue hisses, finally getting his attention as he ducks down quickly.

Unbeknownst to them, Belle saunters into the shop, taking her time in looking over each item of interest carefully.

Rogue sneaks a peek and rapidly ducks again.

"She's here!" She mouths to Remy, who scrunches down as far as he can.

After what seems like several eternities, Belle finally draws up to the counter, holding a particularly scandalous piece. As the clerk wraps it up, she launches into the explanation behind buying it.

"'M buyin' dis' f'r my fiance. We're 'avin' a big t' do f'r New Year's an' I plan on wearin' dis' f'r 'im."

Rogue stifles the giggle threatening to erupt at Remy's sick expression.

"Sounds like a lucky man." The clerk gives Belle a sugary smile, trying to get her to leave.

"'E don' know 'ow much." Belle agrees as she pays for her purchase.

"Ya'll haveta come back an' tell me if it worked." The clerk winks knowingly.

"Oh, I will." Belle assures her and exits the store.

Rogue holds Remy's arms in an iron grip. She knows of his 'plan' to throw a charged card at the offending item hanging from Belle's arm.

"Ya wanna give away that we were here tha whole time?" Rogue questions furiously.

"I don' wan' t' ev'n picture 'er in dat t'ing!" Remy spouts disgustedly.

"Then replace that picture with somethin' else!" Rogue advises.

Remy's face changes from disgust to one of sheer delight as he looks over at Rogue.

"I know w'at 'm gettin' y' f'r Christmas, Roguey." He coquettishly replies.

"Ya even _think_ a gettin' me that thing an' I will gladly kill ya in ya sleep!" Rogue hotly retorts.

What he says next completely astonishes her. "Oui, y' t' classy t' wear trashy stuff like dat." He leaves her standing there in disbelief. She mentally shakes herself and follows him out the door. They meet up with Mercy and Henri and decide to call it a day, since she's finished and for other unspoken reasons.

_**~Christmas~**_

Even though it is a chilly, rainy day outside, there is only warmth and joy inside the LeBeau house. The smell of chicory coffee and beignets await the residents. Rogue lies awake, basking in the warmth of her covers. Just as she turns over, she spies a slip of paper sticking through the bottom of the door. She stretches and yawns, reluctant to get out of bed. Unfortunately, nature gains the upper hand and she has no choice. Rogue dresses in a midnight velvet dress and pulls her hair back in a pretty clip, leaving the white streaks to curl attractively, framing her face. She walks over to the door and picks up the slip of paper, which turns out to be a hand-lettered coupon. She smiles at the offer being given to her.

_This coupon good for a motorcycle ride around the countryside, complete with picnic lunch, with Remy. No expiration date, although if this coupon is being redeemed toward a date, other motorcycle rides could be forthcoming._

Rogue chuckles to herself. "Tha man even flirts shamelessly on coupons." She bemusedly shakes her head and tucks it into her nightstand drawer.

Downstairs, all eyes turn to her as she descends the staircase.

"T'oug't y'd nev'r wake up." Remy declares teasingly as she sits on the floor by the tree.

"Christmas is a day ta res' an' enjoy tha day with ya family." Rogue rejoinders lightly. "I haven' been able ta do that in years." She adds dejectedly, then forcibly cheers herself, so as not to bring down the festive mood.

They exchange gifts. Rogue and Mercy both received spa-day gift certificates from Henri. They gleefully made plans to redeem them after the New Year. From Tante, Rogue receives a gift card to purchase new clothing.

"I noticed some o' y'r t'ings were wearin' out, honey chile." Tante explains, receiving a hug in return.

Mercy gives her several pairs of sterling silver earrings, including cuffs, studs and hoops.

"I saw y' 'ad y'r ears pierced more dan once." Rogue laughs and thanks her profusely.

Jean-Luc hands her a packet of papers.

"I took de liberty o' 'avin' mon fils change y'r cell plan t' include unlimited minutes s' y' can talk t' de chaton o' anyone y' wan' t'. I also changed it t' a secure line, s' it can' be traced unless y' press a certain button t' make it so y' are. Dat's in dis brochure, 'ere." He indicates the correct one.

"Ya didn' haveta do that!" Rogue begins to object, only to be cut off by the older man.

"Oui, I did. Anyone who lives in dis 'ouse 'as t' 'ave such a plan. It keeps people fr'm findin' us. B'sides, I wan'ed t' do it. I like 'avin' y' 'ere, Rogue. Y've been bon f'r ma famille."

Rogue's eyes fill with tears as she launches herself at him.

"Thank ya so much! Ya don' know what it means ta me ta hear ya say those things. I've loved livin' here an' if anyone's reaped any blessin's from this, it's me. I barely rememba my daddy, but I'd like ta think he would've been a lot like ya.

"T'ank y'.....ma fille." Jean-Luc's voice is hoarse with emotion

Tante wipes the tears from her eyes as she spies one more package by Rogue. Clearing her throat, she indicates to Rogue that there's one more to open.

Rogue looks at Remy suspiciously.

"It ain' what I think it is, is it?"

He chuckles deeply. "Non, it isn'. I was tempted, but I decided t' go wit' somet'in else."

She opens it to find a strapless black satin evening gown. She gasps in amazement at the beautiful garment.

"Why?" She whispers as she faces Remy.

"Dis is f'r w'en y' regain de ability t' touch. W'en dat day comes, 'm takin y' out t' celebrate."

"But how-"

"I 'eard y' talkin' t' Pere 'bout 'avin Dr. Xavier come t' see if 'e can 'elp y'. I know 'e can, cherie." Remy smiles softly. "Dere's no strings attached, by de way. It'd jus' be us celebratin' y'r vict'ry ov'r bein' unable t' touch, not'in' more." He reassures her gently.

"I should be mad for ya listenin' in on a private conversation, but I'm strangely not." Rogue returns his smile. "Okay. If-"

"W'en." Remy interrupts.

"_W'en_ I'm able ta touch, I'll take ya up on that offa. Thank ya, Remy." She adds shyly. "By tha way, I got ya otha 'present'. I might take ya up on that one when tha weatha clears." Rogue speaks loud enough for only him to hear.

Remy doesn't know about anyone else, but he knows that _his _Christmas has turned out to be one of the best he's ever had.

**Okay, show of hands. Who thinks that Remy's falling hard for Rogue? Next up...Kitty's return!**


	18. What's the Deal Here

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Another one of my b/f's shirts. Rogue will wear one in this chapter. ;) The shirt thing is the only one mentioned in this story. It will not be a running gag. Ahh, Remy and his planning....we'll see what comes of it.**

_**Roguey21: **_**My hand is raised too! He's falling, although it hasn't really hit him yet. It will, don't worry about that. :o) I still chuckle over the shop scene. Poor Remy. He might have to seek Xavier's help to purge that image from his mind, although he would be quite reluctant to remove the replaced image. **

_**Courtneykutie: **_**That seems to be the general consensus. Of course, was there any doubt? :)**

It is agreed upon that Mercy will meet Kitty this time, since the general consensus is that Rogue still isn't safe. Rogue protested, but Jean-Luc ultimately nixed the idea, so she constantly watches out the windowfor the girl's arrival.

Remy observes Rogue's evident enthusiasm with amusement.

"Y' ain' goin' t' make 'er come any fast'r starin' out de window like dat." He teases her slightly as he carefully flips the pages of the "History of Harley Davidson" book Rogue bought him for Christmas.

"I know that. If y'all woulda let me go-" She growls in frustration.

"Non. Now we've been t'roug' dis. It ain' safe!" Rogue rolls her eyes. "List'n t' me, chere. It's still a very real possibility dat Mystique's still lookin' f'r y'. Aft'r all, y' did steal quite a bit o' cash fr'm 'er, as I und'rstan' fr'm w'at I've been tol'." Remy finishes lightly.

"Don' know why she hasn' found me by now..." Rogue muses aloud.

"We _are_ well-'idd'n out 'ere. Not ev'n de Assassins know our exac' location." Remy states proudly.

"True, but what about when we're in town? Ya know she can disguise herself as anyone."

"All de more reason why y' ain' gon' now'ere by y'self. If she can do dat, den dere's more dan a bon possibility dat she's seen y'. 'Opefully, she 'asn' o' else she could follow an' see f'r 'erself w'ere y'r at."

Rogue gazes intently at him for a moment. She has never heard him as worried as he seems to be at this time. She smiles reassuringly at him.

"Ya know, if she did see me, then she would've done somethin' by now." Rogue sits by him on the couch.

Remy isn't convinced. "P'r'aps y'r righ', but if she's in wit' someone, dey may be makin' 'er wait." He points out ominously. He watches Rogues face change to one of concern mixed with alarm and immediately regrets that last statement.

"Den again, y' could be righ', Roguey." He attempts to calm her, but those feelings are still strong.

"Why didn' I think about that before? She has associates an' contacts everywhere." She whispers, horrified at the seemingly endless options looming before her.

"Cherie, don' go borrowin' trouble. We don' know w'at's goin' on. All we can do is keep our eyes op'n w'en we do go out."

"We?" Rogue asks him with an upraised brow.

"Y' don' t'ink 'm lettin' y' go anyw'ere alone, do y'?" Remy looks at her like she's lost her mind.

Rogue opens her mouth to object, then thinks better of it.

"This mean ya gonna keep comin' ta church with me too?" She asks craftily, a small smile playing on her lips.

Remy smiles indulgently, knowing he's been caught.

"Oui, I'll keep comin'." The expression of pure joy on her face makes him glad he made that promise.

_**~Downtown~**_

The game plan seems to be working. They (all but Rogue) discovered that Mystique is in the area. Jean-Luc did some digging and followed the recent paper-trail to the Hilton downtown. After a good deal of planning, they have a few options to fall back on, should they need them.

Mercy meets Kitty and the two drive in their respective cars to a parking garage, where Kitty will keep her car for the duration of her stay. She climbs into the car with Mercy after depositing her luggage in the trunk.

"W'at'd y' do, bring y'r entire wardrobe wit' y?" Mercy teases her.

"No. Like, this isn't even half of my closet." Kitty grins in return.

Mercy chuckles lightly. "Y' should see m' closet."

"Ooh...is it, like a walk-in? I've always totally wanted one of those."

"Oui."

"Oh, like I am so envious of you, right now."

"'M t'inkin dat de t'ree o' us need t' go on a shoppin' trip in town w'ile y' 'ere." Mercy says thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, let's! Rogue told me about how you love to shop as much as I do. We so totally need to go."

The sunroof is open and Mercy spies a seagull flying above them. She is immediately suspicious, since most are staying around the river and lake areas.

"Chaton, can dis Mystique change int' animals t'?" Mercy quietly asks.

"Yeah, like she's a total shape-shifter. Rogue told me one time of how she totally changed into a stray dog and like, pretended to 'sneak' in the front door. She ran up the stairs and, like listened to Rogue as she was talking on the phone. She totally snatched the phone from her and smacked her for speaking badly about her." Kitty recalls with quiet anger building for her friend.

Mercy shakes her head in disgust. "Dat may be 'er up dere. Be careful w'en y' look, we don' wan' 'er catchin' on dat we know its 'er."

Kitty takes a moment and then casually glances up, noticing the bird still in the general vicinity.

"You're like totally right. How long has she been following us?"

"Long 'nough. I say we lose 'er."

Once they get outside of town, Mercy speeds up, which causes Mystique to lag behind. She changes into a hawk and uses the air currents to help her regain her lost ground.

"Did y' see dat?" Mercy queries in astonishment.

"That's what she does best." Kitty answers sourly.

They drive in contemplative silence for a few moments.

"I got it!" Kitty calls out.

"W'at is it? We bett'r 'ave somet'in' soon, cuz we don' wan' 'er knowin' w'ere we're livin'."

"Like, tell me what direction to go, and I can take us underground for a couple of miles. That may be far enough to totally lose her."

"'Ow' y' goin' t' do dat?" Mercy asks with wary surprise.

"I phase through things, people...need I go on?"

"Wort' a try. Okay, we drive sout' f'r five miles, den we turn lef'. If y' can get us close t' dat sign, dis jus' mig't work."

"Get ready. We have to make sure she isn't, like close by to see us trying this."

"'Old on den." Mercy floors it, leaving the hawk in a cloud of dust from the road. Kitty grabs on to the car, and using all her concentration, phases them underground.

"Dis is so cool!" Mercy enthuses as they drive through the ground.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Drat! I should've known the girl would try something like this to escape me." Mystique lands and changes into a shapely brunette.

"Might as well try to hitch a ride to see if I can catch up to them." She testily mutters to herself as she strikes a seductive pose, causing a 'good ol' boy' to pull up alongside her in a pickup. She climbs in and huskily speaks to him.

"Can y' take me down dis road aways? I need t' fin' m' grandmere's 'ouse." She imitates a perfect Cajun accent.

"Sure, darlin'. I'll take y' anyw'ere y' wan'." The driver winks at her.

They travel a couple of miles, then Mystique moves her legs up on the seat and kicks the driver hard enough to pop open the door. Another kick throws him out of the truck completely. She slides over and grabs the wheel, regaining control.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls are several minutes ahead of her, however, due to Mercy's speeding.

"We're und'rgoun', so dere's no cops t' stop us." She reasoned to Kitty a short time ago.

"Okay, bring us back up, hon." Mercy calls out to the other girl. They slowly rise and soon they are on the road again.

"I see de turnoff!" She cries jubilantly.

"I don't see anyone behind us. I think we lost her." Kitty reports with relief.

"Tres bon! 'Ang on, we're turnin'." Mercy cautions Kitty.

With a screech of the tires, Mercy makes the turn and their speed picks up again.

"No cops out 'ere, eit'er. Dis is de secret road t' our place." Mercy gives in way of explanation.

"Oh. So what would you have done, if we didn't lose her?" Kitty inquires curiously.

"I would've kep' drivin' til we reached de Guidry 'ouse. Dey would've let us stay til she lef, den I would've called 'ome t' let dem know w'at 'appened. See, we got plans concernin' 'er. She ain' goin' t' fin' de 'ouse an' she def'nit'ly ain' findin' Rogue." Mercy states defiantly.

"She's hurt her enough. I think you are, like one of the best things to happen in Rogue's life." Kitty sincerely replies.

"We all jus' love Rogue. She's like one o' de famille t' us." Mercy smiles genuinely. "She's like a petit soeur t' me."

"Soooo....does Remy love Rogue too?" Kitty asks slyly.

"I t'ink 'e loves 'er, but 'e don' realize it yet. We've noticed dat 'e don' go out as much as 'e used t'." Mercy answers truthfully.

"Wouldn't it be, like so awesome if they did fall in love and get married?" Kitty inquires with a dreamy expression.

"I t'ink it would be quite a match. She be 'bout de only one who 'as stood up t' 'im an' 'is ways." Mercy laughs wickedly. "Def'nit'ly wouln' be borin' by any means!"

Kitty giggles. "Yeah, like Rogue doesn't back down for anything."

They arrive a short time later, this time to be greeted by everyone.

"Mercy! Were y' speedin' again, cherie?" Henri gives his wife a disgruntled look.

"We 'ad t', Henri. Seems dat we were followed by Mystique."

Rogue's eyes widen as her face pales. Remy senses her fear and steps closer to her and places a comforting arm around her shoulders. The gesture is noticed by the women.

"Like, don't worry, Rogue. We totally lost her." Kitty moves toward her and hugs her.

Mercy retells the caper with Kitty adding her own touches to a captive audience. The men carry in Kitty's bags. After depositing the bags to her room, Kitty grabs the large shopping bag and they return downstairs. As everyone visits, Kitty hands out gifts to everyone.

"Y' didn' 'ave t' do dis, chile!" Tante gently protests.

"I wanted to. You're so good to let me stay here, it's my way of saying 'Thank You'."

"Well den, we accep', petit." Jean-Luc states good-naturedly.

"Rogue, I saw this and, like thought of you." Kitty smiles and hands her a brightly wrapped gift box. Rogue opens it to find a T-shirt. The message across the front says: 'Let's meet at My House before the game. God'"

Rogue laughs heartily. "I love it, Kit. It's perfect."

"I knew it would be."

"Has Piotr asked about me?" Kitty questions anxiously.

Rogue chuckles. "Ev'ry time I see him. I tell ya Kit, ya got him snowed unda!"

"Does Remy still go to church with you?"

"Yep! In fact, I got a promise, a sorts, from him saying that he'll keep goin'."

"Speaking of totally 'snowed under'..." Kitty jests.

"Can we talk about that lata? I got a lot ta tell ya about what's been happenin' lately."

"Like, sure. I want to know everything, though." Kitty playfully wags a finger at her.

"Don' worry, I need ta talk." Rogue assures her.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mystique drives up and down the road several times.

"I can't believe I've missed them!" She shouts, completely enraged. "I was so close!"

The phone in her pocket rings, piercing the silence in the truck. She rolls her eyes, seeing Marius' private number on the screen. She presses the 'talk' button.

"Yes?" She snaps impatiently.

"Did y' fin' dem?" Marius answers, his own impatience more than evident.

"I did, but they somehow managed to escape me. It wasn't Marie, though. It was a blonde."

"I bet dat be Mercy LeBeau, Henri's wife. At leas' we're certain dat she's stayin' wit' dem. I b'lieve our bes' bet is t' be goin' aft'r de fille w'en she in town."

"I agree. Wherever these people live, they have no intention of being found."

"Meet me t'morro' an' we'll come up wit' somet'in', Raven. 10 work f'r y'?"

"10 will be just perfect."

Mystique shuts off the phone and turns around to head back to town, missing the well-hidden entrance to LeBeau land.

**So what do y'all think? I ended here, because I have an early day tomorrow.**


	19. Are There Any Simple Answers

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I was going to have them travel in separate cars, but then it would've been more difficult to shake Mystique. She won't find the house. ;)**

_**roguey21: **_**:) I've seen it on a couple of church signs and I think it's on a shirt, too. I figured since she is an NFL fan (in my stories, anyway), that would be a good choice. Yeah, remove the image of Belle, but not of Rogue...lol! **

_**Courtneykutie: **_**Close, but no cigar! ;) Or would it be no Rogue? Anyway, they are growing closer, but are oblivious to their true feelings for each other at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these particular characters, or the song "Whatever It Takes", again by Pillar.**

On Friday morning, Kitty bounds into Rogue's room, ready to take on the day. She finds Rogue still buried under her covers, sound asleep.

"Like, Rogue, wake up!" Kitty shakes the girl, who cracks open one eye.

"Kit, gimme one good reason why I shouldn' kill ya right this second." She growls sleepily.

"Because I can phase through you and like, find Remy and tell him that you're hot for him." Kitty threatens only half-jokingly.

"Ya wouldn' dare!" Rogue throws the covers back and lunges at Kitty, who neatly dodges her attack. Kitty carefully moves back toward the bed and sits at the other end.

"Kit, ya know I like ta sleep in." Rogue leans back against the ornately designed iron headboard and attempts to wake up.

"I know, but I've hardly been able to sleep all night with wondering what you want to talk to me about."

"An' ya think wakin' me up is gonna get ya answers that much soona?" Rogue asks grumpily.

"Well...I was kinda, like hoping." Kitty answers lamely as she gives Rogue the pathetic eyes.

"I ain' doin' nothin' til I've had my coffee." Rogue states decisively as she crawls out of bed.

"Aww..." Kitty is cut off with a glare. "Okay, okay!" She placatingly holds her hands up.

Rogue takes her time with showering and dressing.

They head downstairs together, Kitty chattering a blue streak while Rogue answers in monosyllables. Upon entering the kitchen, Remy stands against the counter. He knows Rogue usually isn't awake yet, so he figures that Kitty woke her up. He slides a cup of coffee in front of her, receiving a grateful look in return.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Kitty excitedly inquires.

"I thought ya wanted ta talk?" Rogue questions, finally beginning to wake up.

"Well, yeah. But that's not going to take, like all day."

"Ya'll wanna pick out ya outfit for tanight." Rogue points out.

"Dat could take hours." Remy jokes, receiving a glare from Kitty, while Rogue nearly chokes on a swallow of coffee.

"Remy! Stop pickin' on de chaton. S' she likes t' 'ave jus' de righ' outfit w'en she goes out." Tante scolds.

"S' do I, but I don' take hours doin' it." Remy argues humorously.

"Hommes usually don', fils. It's diff'rent f'r femmes." Tante observes.

"Dat's true." Henri jumps into the conversation. "Alt'oug' I notice it don' take Rogue dat long t' get ready."

"Why's dat, cherie?" Remy queries curiously.

"'Cause I usually know what I'm gonna wear ahead a time. Either that, or I pick it out tha night before."

"Speakin' o' wearin' t'ings, I t'oug't maybe we'd go on our shoppin' trip t'morrow." Mercy addresses the girls.

"Yay!" Kitty cheers and bounces in her seat happily.

Rogue smiles indulgently at her friend. "That sounds cool."

"Oh. An' the guys are chaperonin' us." Mercy adds gleefully.

"Oui. T' make sure y' don' spen' _all_ de money we 'ave." Henri jests.

Remy gives Rogue a wicked glance.

"S' are we goin' back t' dat shop, cherie?" He asks mischievously, causing a blush to color her cheeks.

"No we're not, Swampy!" Rogue hotly retorts, the blush deepening with the realization that every eye in the room is on them.

"'S jus' somet'in' b'tween Rogue an' me." Remy explains idly as he gives her one more glance and returns to his breakfast.

Seeing that there is no more explanation forthcoming, the group resumes eating.

"Rogue, I spoke t' Dr. Xavier an' 'e said dat 'e would be 'appy t' see y' aft'r y'r lessons on Monday." Jean-Luc communicates to her.

"Oh, okay. Thank ya."

"Dere somet'in' wrong, Rogue?" Jean-Luc asks with concern.

"Jus' a bit apprehensive, I guess. I mean, what if this doesn' work?" Her anxiety is more than evident.

"Let's jus' take t'ings one day at a time." Jean-Luc gently counsels.

At her small nod, the meal continues in silence.

The two girls retire to Rogue's room, since they assume they won't have Remy following to keep an eye on them. Rogue picks up her acoustic and begins strumming a tune she's been practicing.

"Ooh, that's pretty. That a song you're doing sometime?" Kitty inquires with interest.

"Yep. Pasta Kurt's asked the band ta perform at our New Year's service, nex' Wednesday."

"Oh cool! Like, I'll get to hear it."

"Ya sure will. This one's a praise an' worship tune we're workin' on." Rogue explains.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, are ya? Afta all, ya gonna see Pete again." Rogue questions with minor teasing.

"I am, like soo ready to see him again. We've been e-mailing and texting back and forth." Kitty smiles.

"That's good. I'm happy for ya." Rogue states sincerely.

"So, like what did you totally want to talk to me about? As if I didn't already know." Kitty asks knowingly.

"Well...It's about Remy."

"Ooh...like, I knew it!" Kitty squeals.

"I know I tol' ya that I like him, but....I don' know..." Rogue trails off in bewilderment.

"You love him, don't you?" Kitty queries joyfully.

"No! I mean..I don' know. He's a good friend, but..."

"You're feeling like there's something more." Kitty finishes for her with a soft smile.

"I'm not sure. I've tried not ta let him get too close, but it's like...he knows jus' what ta say or do ta make me feel betta. I'm so confused, Kit. There's my ability ta deal with, tha fact that Remy still isn' saved an' there's tha whole Belladonna thing ta consida, too."

"Okay, okay, let's deal with these one at a time. First, you're going to begin having sessions with this Xavier guy, right?" At Rogue's nod, she continues. "I believe he's going to be able to do something for you. I don't know and I don't understand why, but when Mr. LeBeau said that about him coming, it just felt like something clicked."

"I hope ya right, Kit." Rogue says softly.

"Moving on to your second 'excuse'." Kitty states facetiously, earning her a scowl. "He's been going to church, right? Well, if he's also borrowing your Bible to look up Scripture after each service, then he's seeking. When one truly seeks, they eventually find what they're looking for. I'm anticipating that he's getting close, Rogue. Get ready, because I think he's going to begin asking you questions."

"He already has." Rogue assures her.

"Then he's even closer than I, like originally thought. Now, I don't think this Belladonna chick is really that much of a problem. Sure, she's certifiably insane when she thinks she can force Remy to marry her. I think your problem is going to be Mystique. She's not going to give up on getting revenge on you and she will use anyone she can to make sure it happens. I don't know...I can't help but think that she's tied in with this Belladonna, somehow. I can't, like explain why I feel this way, but I do."

Rogue closes her eyes, deeply disturbed. "Tha Assassins. I shoulda known she'd have connections with them." She speaks barely above a whisper. "C'mon, Kit. We've gotta let 'em know about this."

The girls go downstairs, just as Remy's coming in the front door. Rogue grabs him by the arm and guides him to the couch.

"We got a situation here, Remy." At Rogue's solemn tone, his concern deepens.

"W'at, is it, Rogue?" He asks seriously.

"Kitty jus' pointed out ta me somethin' that I didn' think a before. I think Mystique's workin' with tha Assassins Guild. Like I said before, she has all kinds a connections aroun' tha world an' I think that's one a them."

Remy groans as he closes his eyes and scrubs a palm over his face.

"Dis' ain' good." He says somberly. "Henri, Pere! Bett'r come out 'ere, now. We need t' talk t' y'."

Rogue recounts her theory to the men. Henri wears an alarmed expression while Jean-Luc sits thoughtfully, fingers steepled at his chin.

"Y'll 'ave t' be ev'n more careful if dis is true. She got close yest'rday, we can' afford f'r 'er t' fin' us an' w'en y' in town, I wan' _ev'ryone_ t' keep an eye on Rogue at all times. 'M I clear? If Mystique's wit' 'em, she may 'ave some kin' o' deal goin' wit' Marius dat 'as t' do wit' 'er."

"Y' know I will, Pere." Remy answers immediately.

"Oui, I know y' will, mon fils." He answers with a small, enlightened smile. "But now y' need t' keep y' guard up ev'n more 'roun' Belle, und'rstan'?"

"I will, Pere. I don' wan' t' en' up wit' 'er as much as I don' wan' Rogue t'."

"I can still go ta tha Java Pit tanight, can' I?" Rogue questions worriedly.

"Sure y' can, chere. We were goin' t' su'prise y', but Mercy an' I decided t' come t'nigh'." Henri smiles gently.

"That's great! I'd love ta have ya there." Rogue grins.

"An' it'll be ev'n more eyes watchin' out f'r y'." Remy adds, slightly relieved.

"Yeah, 'cause Kit's will be watchin' someone else." Rogue teases, making Kitty blush.

"Alrigh' y' can go, but w'en y' come 'ome I wan' all o' y' lookin' f'r anyone dat migh' try t' follow."

"We'll take de Suburban, Pere. Dat way, ev'ryone will fit int' one car, makin' f'r an easier getaway, if needed." Mercy smiles at Rogue. "W'at time y' 'ave t' be dere, hon?"

"I've gotta be there by 5:30."

"Okay, ev'ryone be ready by five. If y' ain', den y' don' go." Henri states decisively.

By five, all that are going are gathered by the back door. Kitty's hopping nervously beside Rogue, who is deep in thought. Remy has an arm loosely draped around her shoulders. Henri and Mercy pull up in the large SUV and they all pile in.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mystique carefully lays out her plan again. As much as she hates the music, she's going to the Java Pit. On an anonymous tip she's received, she discovered that Marie's in a band that plays there every other Friday night.

"Finally, things are coming together. Before I know it, I will have my money back and Marie will just be an unpleasant memory. Now, for the right appearance, so she doesn't suspect a thing." She smiles evilly to herself as she becomes a teenage girl with short, spiky blue hair and numerous piercings. Marius allowed her to borrow a domestic sports car that a normal teen would drive. She'd miss her Jag tonight, but that would just stick out like a sore thumb.

Driving to the club, she runs through her plan one more time. All she has to do is get Marie alone and then take her. _"How difficult can that be?"_ She scoffs to herself. She is surprised, however, when there are no parking spaces close-by and she has to park a fair distance away. She walks to the door and hears the sound of loud music pounding through the door. She winces and opens the door, seeing Marie front and center with three other people onstage.

Rogue is thoroughly enjoying herself. There is nothing like a good performance to help you work out some of your anxieties. She prepares to harmonize with John on the next verse.

_What would it take?_

_To make you fall for me_

_The way I fell for you_

_What would it take?_

_To make you fight for me_

_The way I always fought for you_

_I don't know why_

_You bring me to my knees_

_But I can't unwind_

_From how you've twisted me_

_But I'm reaching_

_Whatever it takes to get to you_

_Whatever it takes to breakthrough_

_Whatever it takes, you are my reason_

_For everything I do_

After that song the crowd cheers loudly and Mystique loses sight of her. Cursing to herself, she sits at the bar and orders a skim latte. Sipping her coffee, she scans the crowd for Marie and swears loudly, attracting the attention of a few people. Not caring, she stares at the table where several people are gathered around.

"Dat was tres bon, guys!" Henri is amazed by the talent shown onstage only a short time ago.

"Tol' y', Henri." Remy smiles at his older brother. "Dey do draw a crowd." He scans the room carefully, finding a strange, blue-haired girl at the bar. He can feel the malice coming off her in waves and casually leans toward the other occupants.

"I t'ink we need t' watch dat blue-'aired fille, ov'r dere. Don' look o' she'll know we watchin' 'er." He quickly cautions. After a moment, Rogue casually glances over in her general direction and notices her staring at them out of the corner of her eye. She idly turns her gaze back to the table, seemingly unconcerned.

"I think ya right, Rems. We definitely need ta watch that one." Rogue smiles at him, acting like nothing is amiss.

"_Rems?"_ He thinks to himself and smiles at his new 'nickname'.

"So are you and Remy boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Wanda queries with interest.

The two glance at each other and come to a quick decision.

"Yeah." Rogue takes his hand and for the sake of play-acting, reaches over and quickly pecks his cheek, keeping the contact minimal. He looks at her in surprise.

"Cool." Wanda answers.

"Aww....Rogue and Remy playin' kissy-face." John teases.

"John, leave 'em alone." Wanda states plainly. "I'll take your lighter if you don't."

"No! Anythin' but that, luv. Oh alright, you drive a hard bargain, sheila. I'll behave."

Kitty and Piotr are too deeply into their conversation to pay any attention to their surroundings.

"S' we need t' come up wit' a plan t' get away fr'm 'er." Henri brings their focus back to the dilemma at hand.

"We need ta create a diversion, so we can sneak out." Rogue replies.

"'Ow d' we do dat?" Mercy asks.

"You just leave that to Wanda and me." John makes sure the girl isn't looking and beckons over a couple of girls from church. He takes them to a corner, ever-mindful of prying eyes and unleashes them on Mystique.

"Ooh...your outfit is so chic." One of the recruited girls gushes over the leather dress.

"Yeah. I so love the hair." The other one praises effusively. They both block her vision, allowing the group to leave. Pete agrees to leave alone and meet them at a designated place.

After she manages to lose her 'fans', Mystique looks around, only to see that Marie is gone, along with everyone else in her group. Only Wanda and John are left at the table with identical smirks. She rapidly makes an exit and scans the area outside. Several curse words leave her lips as she stalks over to her car and screeches out to attempt to find them.

Our group laughs over their escape at an all-night diner just outside of town.

"D' y' t'ink she'll fin' us 'ere?" Mercy asks worriedly.

"I don' t'ink she ev'n knows w'at car we're in." Remy reassures her. They sit to where they're not close to any windows, while Kitty and Pete sit at a table for two.

"'M t'inkin' dat dey shouldn' be de only deux sittin' alone." Mercy says to her husband.

"Mercy, ev'ryone knows dat, but dem, amour." Henri chuckles heartily. Rogue and Remy had gone for a stroll outside for a few moments.

The two return and report their findings.

"Some femme sped by 'ere, but she didn' see us." Remy informs his companions. There are a few other cars there, so they're not alone.

"Dat 'er?" Henri points out the small car zooming past again.

"Yeah, that's her." Rogue affirms.

The group waits for awhile to make sure she isn't returning and decide it's time to leave. Kitty hugs Pete.

"Bye, see you tomorrow." She reaches way up to kiss his cheek.

"Bye, Katya. I will be looking forward to it," He returns the gesture and helps her into the truck.

Remy assists Rogue and climbs in beside her. On the drive home, he surmises she was more tired than she let on. She falls asleep on his shoulder. When they pull up to the house, he gently wakes her up and helps her upstairs to her room. Before he leaves, he gazes at the half-asleep young woman sitting on her bed and bends down to kiss her on the head.

"Bon nuit, mon Roguey." He murmurs and heads across the hall to his own room.


	20. Is This Too Good To Be True

_**A/N: Okay, if y'all (either reader/reviewer or whatever) have any suggestions at all for how I can make this story better, or if you have something you want to see in here, please let me know and I will do my best to fit it in. Bear in mind that there isn't a lot on Pyro, since I don't know too much about him and I don't really know any Australian slang, except what I've read in other stories (I forgot most of it, though.). My main focus is on ROMY, naturally. ;)**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** That's what's great about writing as you go. I love how it turned out, too! :) Remy's definitely fallen hard, although he doesn't ****_really_ know it yet....hehehehe.... The only con to doing that, is it sometimes takes forever to get the chapter done. Especially when you're having trouble with figuring out where to go next.**

_**roguey21: **_**I have to agree with you on the crazy people being the smart ones! ;) John certainly falls into that category. John gets the gold star in this chapter for his cunningly simple plan to help them get away.**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Thanks! :oD I thought you would enjoy it. There will be more romance to come in future chaps, especially when it ****_does_ hit them that they are in love! :)**

"I can't believe you, like took him into a lingerie shop!" Kitty laughs uncontrollably at Rogue's recollection of the events from last week.

"We were tryin' ta make a quick getaway from Belle! I wasn' lookin' where I was goin'." Rogue defends her actions.

"Obviously." Kitty giggles. "Just like you totally didn't know she was going to come in."

"Exac'ly! Now I can' get Remy ta leave me alone about shoppin' in there." Rogue rolls her eyes.

"It's something to think about for the not-so-distant future." Kitty suggests.

Rogue glances at her to see if she's teasing and not finding a trace of it, sighs deeply.

"I don' know, Kit. What if this doesn' work?" She refers to her first session with Dr. Xavier.

"But, like what if it does?" Kitty points out. "You, like have to stop asking 'what if?'. That's what stops you from totally taking that leap of faith. Remember yesterday's sermon? Sometimes you have to stop questioning and, like just go do it!"

"Well, we'll see what Dr. Xavier says first. I've gotta get ta tha library." Rogue stands, grabs her books and heads downstairs.

"Okay, let me know what he says." Kitty calls to her as she takes out a book and sits in the window seat to pass the time.

Rogue enters the library where Monsieur Galtier is waiting.

"Dere y' are, Rogue. Y' did tres bon on y'r test wit' a 98%. Dis means dat y' only 'ave deux more mont's lef' befo' y'r finished."

Rogue smiles triumphantly. "Thank ya for takin' tha time ta teach me. It really means a lot ta me that ya took tha time ta be sure I finished school."

"It's always a pleasure w'en my students are as intelligen' as y' are." He returns her smile and pats her hand. "Now, I suggest we get t' work. I und'rstan' y' 'ave anot'er appointmen' dis aft'rnoon."

"Yeah. Someone Monsieur LeBeau knows that may be able ta help me."

"I 'ope 'e can 'elp y', Rogue. Mus' be 'ard t' go t'roug' life not bein' able t' 'ave simple contac' wit' anot'er person." He commiserates.

She looks out the window at the beautiful view spread out before her.

"It does get kinda lonely." Rogue says quietly as she watches a flock of birds fly toward the water.

"I can only imagine. Y'r friends try t' 'elp, don' dey?"

"Yeah, they're great. Kitty's always been there an' Remy's foreva lookin' out for me. Even if 'e does get on my las' nerve at times."

Gerard chuckles.

"'E does 'ave a bad 'abit o' doin' dat. I r'memb'r some o' de stunts 'e pulled w'en I 'ad 'im."

"'Ey! S' I got creative. Isn' dat s'ppos'd t' be encouraged?" Remy asks as he leans against the doorway.

"Not de way y'r 'creativity' worked, Remy. Many's de time we 'ad t' en' class early 'cuz o' one o' y'r experiments." Gerard argues humorously.

"Like what?" Rogue asks, her curiosity piqued.

"Dere was one lesson I was givin' on static electricity. Remy decided it would be more fun t' practice de t'eory on Mercy. 'E was 'bout 10." Gerard recalls.

Remy chuckles evilly. "Dat was fun. Nev'r 'eard Mercy scream s' loud."

"Why, mos' a tha time all ya get is a small shock." Rogue's face changes from confusion to realization. "Oh...jus' how long did ya scoot on ya sock feet on tha carpet?" She asks suspiciously.

"'Bout 5 minutes straig't." He answers proudly.

Rogue gives him a sharp look. "Ya eva think a doin' that ta me, there will be a plot out back with ya name on it. I'm surprised Mercy didn' already do that."

"She tried. Couldn' catch me." He smirks with self satisfaction.

"Didn' Henri do anythin'?" Rogue asks incredulously.

"Sure 'e did. 'E laughed t'. She didn' talk t' 'im f'r a week."

Rogue shakes her head. "Why does that not surprise me?" She retorts drily.

They continue her Government lesson, then end for the day. Remy left halfway through, due to boredom from the material.

"As I recall, 'e got dat same glazed expression on 'is face las' time. Den, it was 'im learnin' dis material." Gerard grins as they enter the kitchen as Rogue giggles.

Kitty and Jean-Luc join the others in the kitchen. Jean-Luc inquires of Rogue's progress.

"She's doin' outstandin', Jean-Luc. I'd say she 'as 'bout deux mont's lef'."

"Fantastique! Looks like 'm goin' t' be lookin' f'r a graduation gif'." Jean-Luc smiles benevolently at Rogue

"Oh, I don' need anythin'! Ya've given me so much, already!" Rogue objects.

"Rogue, don' argue wit' me on dis. Y've earned it, fille." He states seriously, then looks at Kitty. "W'en we 'ave Rogue's party, y'r comin' f'r de weeken'. I'll call y'r parents m'self an' make de arrangements." He gives her a wink.

"Okay, like thanks. I really want to totally be here for that." her eyes take on an excited gleam.

"T'oug't y' would, petit." he grins knowingly and continues eating.

"Mercy, Remy tol' me of an incident when he was 10. It was somethin' ta do with-"

"Static electricity." Mercy finishes, shooting a murderous look at the perpetrator, who gazes back with an innocent expression.

"Yeah, I seem t' r'memb'r dat stunt well, mon petit frere. Got me in a lot o' trouble."

"Dat's not m' fault, Henri. Y' didn' 'ave t' laugh at 'er." Remy's struggling not to laugh himself.

"I-I..." He glances at Mercy and quickly answers "Oui, y'r righ'. I didn' 'ave t' laugh at 'er. I was wrong." Funny, how he can't seem to look anyone in the eye after saying that.

Mercy harrumphs at that statement, but it sounds suspiciously like a bark of laughter.

"Righ'. Y' can t'ink 'bout why it was wrong w'ile y'r sleepin' on de couch t'nigh'."

"See w'at y' got me int', Remy?" Henri questions peevishly.

"Non chere, don' blame i'im f'r w'at y'r actions should've been. W'en y' can look me in de eye w'en y' apologize, den I migh' let y' back in." Mercy deposits her plate in the sink and leaves. As she gets to the door, she winks at Remy and Rogue with a small smile and saunters out.

The two share a conspiratorial look and excuse themselves from the table.

A short while later, Rogue nervously sits on the couch to await the doctor's arrival. Sensing Rogue's need for privacy, Mercy took Kitty into town for awhile. Remy is helping Tante with dinner and Henri is with Jean-Luc in another 'business meeting'.

There is a knock at the door. Rogue answers it to find a distinguished older man smiling kindly at her.

"You must be Rogue."

At her nod, she remembers her manners.

"Yes, I am. Are ya Dr. Xavier."

"Yes, I am. I have known the LeBeau family ever since they needed my help with Remy."

"Come in."

Thank you, Rogue. Why don't we sit on the sofa and you can ask me anything you like. I will ask questions of you, later."

"Okay. How long have ya done this type a work?"

"Good question. I have been helping mutants like you and Remy for years. It is my calling in this life to assist mutants with discovering and further developing their abilities."

"How do ya do that?" Rogue asks curiously.

"Like you, I am also a mutant. I use my mind, mostly. I also have other equipment at my disposal in my office."

"How do ya think ya can help me?"

"What I would like to do, if you will allow it, is go inside your mind and take a look at how your absorbing ability is developing. Hopefully, together we can come up with a solution to help you gain control, therefore being able to touch again without the aid of gloves or restrictive clothing."

"Are ya gonna read my thoughts?" She queries warily.

"Only the ones pertaining to your ability. I am not one to go where I am not invited." Xavier reassures her.

"Could I ask ya more questions lata if I have any?"

"Of course. During this process, you can ask me anything you wish. Do you have any more questions at the moment?"

"No. I'm finished, for now."

"Then may I begin? These are designed so that I may know you and understand your ability better."

"Uh...sure."

He asks questions about her home, her relationship to Mystique and many about her abilities and the onset of each one. Then he asks her about her life here and her relationship with each resident.

"Excellent, Rogue. We are off to a good start. Your answers have told me much, but I must know more to be able to figure out what to do next and how to go about it. I need you to close your eyes and try to relax. Don't worry, there will be no pain involved."

"How did ya....oh yeah, ya can read my thoughts."

"Precisely." He smiles at her.

Rogue closes her eyes and he places his fingertips on her temples. After several moments, he releases her and she opens her eyes.

"So, what did ya fin' out?" She queries interestedly.

"It is quite fascinating. Your ability hasn't really evolved past its nascent stage, as of yet. From what you've told me, it would seem that you are somehow mentally blocking its progress. You are unknowingly using your ability as a defense mechanism, of sorts, given your abusive past. It is like a shield for you to use, so you can avoid getting close to people, therefore preventing them from hurting you."

"Really? What can I do ta stop that?"

"You need to begin by letting people get close to you. Start with your friends. Let them know the _real _you, not just the one you wish for them to see. I will begin some counseling sessions with you, to help you put your past with Mystique where it belongs, in the past. I will also begin to assist you, to gain control of your ability, so it can be used when or even _if_ you want to."

"That sounds almos' too good ta be true!" Rogue gives him a hopeful look.

"It can be done, but do not be mistaken, it will take a lot of effort on your part and some of it will be difficult. Are you up to the challenge this will present?"

"I am. I wanta have tha choice ta touch someone again. I miss it so much." Rogue states wistfully.

"Wonderful. Then I will see you next Monday at the same time. I will inform Jean-Luc of what needs to be done and I will see you then."

"Okay. Thank ya, docta." Rogue practically floats upstairs to her room to ponder everything she's been told.

An hour later, Kitty bounds up the stairs in excitement. She doesn't even give it a second thought and phases through Rogue's bedroom door.

"So, like what did he say?" Kitty asks with barely restrained ebullience.

"Kit, ya really should knock. What if I were undressed?" Rogue replies.

"Well, you're not and, like besides, I'm not Remy."

"Kit, if ya were Remy, ya'd be unconscious by now an' that's not my point."

"I know. I'm just, like totally wanting to hear what the doctor said."

"He can help me, Kit. Isn' that great? He said that it'll take a lot a work, but it can be done." Rogue smiles brilliantly.

"That's like, so totally awesome! Then Remy can be your boyfriend for real." Kitty gushes in exhilaration.

"One thing at a time, Shadowcat. I'm not ready for a boyfriend yet."

"But you will be and Remy so totally likes you."

"There's a difference between like an' _like_." Rogue points out.

"Well, duh! I know that. I also know that you really like him."

"So what if I do? That doesn't mean he likes me."

"Why are you, like in denial that he likes you?"

"I'm not in denial. I'm jus' sayin' that maybe he doesn' like me tha same way I like him, is all."

"So now you're, like denying that you're in denial?"

Rogue groans and throws the covers over her head as she flops face-down onto the mattress.

"Ya givin' me a headache, Kit." Rogue warns her from underneath.

Kitty giggles and leaves to sort through her purchases.


	21. Am I Worth This Sacrifice

_**A/N: This chapter is mainly focused on Remy and his struggles.**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I liked the part with the static electricity 'experiment', myself. Yep, Rogue is going to be working on getting control. Haven't decided exactly when it will happen or how. I'm still figuring things out.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters or music. "Remember Me" is performed by Kutless.**

Remy is torn. He really wants to go to church tonight, but a small part of him wants to be anywhere but there. He considers sneaking off to hit his favorite bar. He hasn't been there in some time. The only thing that stops him is Rogue. She would be hurt if he didn't come tonight and he wasn't going to be the one responsible for bringing more hurt to her. She's had enough of it in her short life, as it is.

He smiles to himself as he hears the loud rock music coming from her room. She's practicing the song "Stand Up" by Fireflight. He loves to hear her sing. He resigns himself to the fact that he is going. Besides, it isn't really _all_ that bad. Pastor Kurt is kind and compassionate and Rogue's friends are fully accepting of him. It also gave him the opportunity to watch Kitty blush around Piotr, with the possibility of teaming up with Rogue to tease her later.

"_Here we are, back to Rogue again."_ He muses to himself. Never has any woman intrigued or challenged him so. He was always the life of the party, the guy who never really put too much stock in anything. That was before she came cruising into his life in a Mercedes. She made him _want_ to be a better man and she was showing him the way. Or was trying to, anyway. She was even helping him with the Belle problem. Most girls usually ran at Belle's presence. The fact that she's next in line to lead the Assassins Guild plays a major role, to be certain, but her jealous insanity usually clinches it. Rogue is the first he has known to stand up to her and be able to walk away, afterward. That takes guts.

He chuckles to himself as he remembers Belle's shocked expression when Rogue not only confronted her, but managed to best her. The rage, when Rogue informed her that she was his girlfriend. That was one of those 'priceless' moments that everyone keeps talking about on TV.

He recalls last night. The small group discussed plans for New Year's Eve. Henri, Mercy and Kitty wanted to go out on the town for the night, Kitty even going so far as to make plans to meet Pete. Rogue didn't want to, since she is still worried about being found and she didn't want that to ruin her night. Remy wanted to go out, but he didn't want to go without Rogue. As it worked out, the previous three went out and Remy stayed with Rogue. The two of them ended up having a really good time. Tante prepared some snacks for them, before retiring and they watched the happenings in Times Square. They'd even turned on some music and danced. That was one of his favorite parts of the evening. The feeling of her in his arms was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Yes, there is definitely something about Rogue that calls out to him.

Remy shakes his head to clear his thoughts as he dresses for the night. _"Why even try with her? You know she's too good for the likes of you." _The bitter thought crosses his mind. He finishes with his hair and slams the brush down on his dresser. Bracing either side with his hands, he bows his head and wonders why it had to be her.

"Remy, y' jus' 'ad t' go an' fall f'r 'er, didn' y'?" He asks himself with a hint of self-deprecating humor. "T' borrow a line f'rm one o' Rogue's songs, S' 'elp me God, w'at do I do?" He queries as he looks upward. He heaves a sigh and heads downstairs.

In the living room, Tante is working Kitty's hair into a french braid. She immediately picks up on Remy's morose mood.

"Wan' t' talk 'bout w'at's eatin' at y', fils?" Tante questions with concern.

"Non. It's jus' somet'in' I got t' deal wit'." He states seriously as he sits in the chair to wait for Rogue to come down.

Tante and Kitty share a worried glance and silently entreat God on Remy's behalf.

Rogue descends the stairs and Remy is suddenly torn from his ruminations at the sight of her. She is wearing a pair of black flare-leg jeans with silver embroidery down the leg, along with a silver top and her black leather jacket. Her hair is left down to wave naturally around her shoulders.

Remy rushes over and takes the guitar case for her while the two conspirators pass each other a knowing glance.

Tante finishes wrapping the holder on the end of the braid and gives Kitty's head a pat.

"Dere y' go, Chaton. All ready t' go now?" She asks with a smile.

"Thanks, Tante. Yes, I, like am totally ready." The energetic girl grabs her Bible and jacket and the group takes their leave.

As it turns out, Remy is again driving, but instead of Tante sitting by him, Rogue has the passenger seat while Tante listens to Kitty tell her everything about their date last night. Rogue notices how quiet he is and the intense expression on his face.

"There somethin' wrong, Rems?" She looks at him with a troubled countenance.

"Jus' got a lot o' stuff on m' min' is all, cherie." He answers gently.

"Oh. I know what that's like." Rogue replies softly with understanding as she glances his way and gives him a small, sympathetic smile.

They get to the church, where Rogue is quickly met by the rest of Flame. They go inside for a dry run of their song and a mic check to make sure everything sounds okay. After that, they sit together in the second row. The other three are already there and have saved them seats. Naturally, Remy has one by him for Rogue and Kitty reserved one for Pete. John and Wanda sit on the end by Tante.

Praise and worship begins. Rogue observes Remy's fidgeting and reaches over to hold his hand. She knows that God is at work here. She shoots Remy an encouraging grin as the service continues. Kurt steps up to the pulpit. His topic tonight is about starting the New Year with a clean slate. Remy's attention is instantly captured.

Kurt finishes with this.

"Make zis year ze year zat you start things new vith Gott, by accepting His gift. It iz only vith zis gift zat ve haf any hope of being made new creatures in Christ. I challenge zose who haf not already done zis to do so. I promise you zat Gott vill be zere every step of ze vay to guide you in your valk. He iz beckoning you right zis moment. I can feel Him here in zis place. Do not make ze miztake of thinking zat you do not need Him in your life. Zat emptiness you feel can be filled vith love. For zose of you who do believe, I challenge you to practice more faith, hope und love to zose you meet. Take Christ's love verever you go. I vant you all to think on zese things as Flame vill lead us into His presence once again. I invite zose of you who vish to change your life tonight, saved or unsaved, to come up to ze front. I und ze elders vill pray vith you, vhatever your need may be.

Flame comes onstage and begins to play.

_I looked in Your eyes and saw it for a moment_

_The passion in Your cry the chains of life are broken_

_Put to death by Your people You came to bring us life_

_Only hope for the hopeless will You remember me_

_I've been ashamed I've been put down_

_Head in my hands my life on the ground_

_Left heaven to save liars and thieves_

_Sinners like me Your blood sets us free_

_Who am I that You would remember me_

_Spent all of my years stealing from the world_

_With everything I had I was still so poor_

_You have everything to lose but You're dying here with me_

_I believe I believe will you remember me (repeat chorus)_

_Take what I have left, my Savior_

_Take me with You from this cross_

_When I leave this life completely_

_Remember me (repeat chorus)_

Remy can't fight it any longer. The sermon and the song have convinced him that this is the answer he's been seeking. Rogue was right. It was his own stubbornness that prevented him from doing this before. Before he can change his mind, he rises and makes his way to the front. He can hear Tante from her seat, praising God loudly that her boy is finally coming home, so to speak. He looks up and sees Rogue's eyes riveted on him, joyful surprise evident as tears roll down her cheeks. She smiles sweetly, playing quietly as Kurt comes to stand before Remy.

"Vell mein freund, vhat is it you are seeking?"

"I've already foun' it. O' should I say 'Im'? I wan' t' be saved. 'M tired o' livin' like I was."

Kurt smiles widely. "You haf made a vise decision tonight, Remy. After ve pray, you vill haf ze assurance of eternal life vith Gott. Are you ready?"

At Remy's nod, Kurt has him repeat the sinners' prayer. When they are finished, Remy gazes up at his friend. For the first time since she's known him, Rogue sees peace reflected in those ruby orbs. She closes her eyes in silent thanks.

The service eventually winds down. Rogue slowly packs her things as she waits for the crowd around Remy to thin out. She can tell he is overwhelmed by the number of people coming up to shake his hand and welcome him to the 'family'.

Kitty walks up to Rogue. "That song was so, like totally amazing! I'm so glad I got to stay long enough to hear it. And Remy getting saved. That is like...wow! I don't know how else to say it."

Rogue chuckles softly. "Me eitha, Kit."

"You know, I seem to, like remember a discussion we had a few days ago. Something about you totally liking this hot guy, but you had these reasons as to, like why it couldn't happen."

"I rememba." Rogue states suspiciously.

"Well, it would seem that two of your reasons are like, totally blown out of the water, Marie." Kitty answers slyly.

"Bein'?" Rogue questions warily.

Rogue is astonished at the dark chuckle that escapes Kitty. "One. Dr. Xavier said that is entirely possible for you to be able to touch again. Two, and the most important one. Said 'smokin' hottie' is now saved. You both share the same beliefs, therefore you would not be considered unequally matched anymore." Kitty grins wickedly. "One reason to go. Once we get Mystique and Belle taken care of, my next goal will be to get you two together." Kitty plainly states.

"Kit, ya betta leave that part up ta God, hon. That may not be His plan for us." Rogue points out.

"But everyone thinks you two would be so good together." Kitty argues with her patented 'half-pint eyes'.

"He hasn' even tol' me that he likes me in that way, so until I hear it for myself, we're jus' friends, got it?" Rogue sternly replies.

"Okay, okay. Oh look, the crowd has, like finally thinned out. Why don't you get your 'warm welcome' in?"

Rogue playfully shoves Kitty and shakes her head as she walks over to the small group gathered. She lightly touches Remy's arm to get his attention. When he turns, she embraces him. Upon parting, she says "I knew God would fin' ya. I'm so happy for ya, Rems."

"It took y' an' Tante t' 'elp me fin' m' way, cherie. Y' don' know 'ow grateful I am dat de deux o' y' list'ned t' 'Im."

"Mon fils is fin'ly saved! Wait til 'is pere 'ears 'bout dis." Tante can't stop crying.

"Oui, Tante. It's gettin' late s' we'd bett'r 'ead 'ome now." He holds his arm out to Rogue, who takes it. The action is not missed by Kitty or Tante. They plan on informing Mercy of everything they've seen pass between these two.


	22. Must I Remember

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I am so glad you enjoyed it. Remy's now saved, so the attempts to get him and Rogue together have been stepped-up. ;)**

_**Team-JEdward2010:**_** Yay, you're back! Thanks for putting me in your Author and Story Alerts. I wanted this story to be different than the others. Don't get me wrong, I like the other ones. I thought they turned out better than I imagined they would. I wanted to make a stand in this one and I thought that Kurt would be the logical choice for the pastor of their small flock. I thought you would like Chapter 21. "Remember Me" is my favorite song on that CD too. I even have it downloaded to my phone so I can play it wherever I go. **

**Disclaimer: Any songs or characters used in this story aren't mine, unless they're an OC.**

"Rogue, I want you to tell me about your life in detail, starting at the beginning and we will end at when you were adopted, for today." Dr. Xavier is here for their first session. Rogue knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but when he requests this, she inwardly panics. He can see the fear and anxiety marring her delicate features.

"It will help you if you talk about these things instead of carrying them around inside, Rogue. I'm not doing this to hurt you, but to help you heal." He informs her.

She nods almost imperceptibly as she takes a deep breath, steeling herself to begin the painful process of recalling memories that have been long-buried.

"Well....I was born on March 14th. My parents named me Anna Marie D'Ancanto, but Daddy preferred Marie. Rogue pauses for a moment, feeling the pain slice through her at the memory of her father. "I guess I was a Daddy's girl from day one. What I can remember is goin' down ta tha Gulf on weekends, jus' tha three of us. My parents would play with me in the sand, then Daddy would take me ta tha water's edge, always holdin' onta me. My parents an' I always did things tagetha. They loved me." Rogue's head lowers as tears flood her eyes.

"I know this is difficult, but please tell me what happened with your parents." He gently petitions her as he holds her hands comfortingly.

"We...we-" She begins, as sobs wrack her body. "We were...comin' back from...tha Wal-Mart an'....an'....this car comes out of n-no-nowhere an' hits....us head-on. H-he was drunk. They....they died on impact. H-he lived." Rogue sobs uncontrollably.

"Was he ever charged with manslaughter or DUI?" He looks at her compassionately.

"N-no. He...got off somehow. He killed my parents an' he got away with it!" Rogue shouts furiously as she shoots up off the couch and rushes out of the library and up the stairs.

Remy is sitting in the chair in the living room and sees Rogue running upstairs, crying tempestuously. A minute later, the doctor emerges from the library and notices Remy gazing intently at the stairs.

"Hello Remy." Dr. Xavier addresses him with a grim smile. "Apparently her emotions are still quite raw. I'm not going to proceed any further today and give her time to process these feelings. How are you progressing."

"'M doin' okay. M' powers don' give me much trouble dese days." The doctor can tell he is distracted with his empathy picking up Rogue's distress.

"That is good to hear. I will take my leave now and I will return next Monday at the same time. Perhaps I will see you again."

"P'r'aps. Depends on if 'm away or not." Remy answers with a grin.

"Of course." Dr. Xavier returns his grin, then casts a worried look toward the stairs before he leaves.

Remy can't stand it any more. He walks upstairs and hears the heart-broken weeping coming from Rogue's room. Opening her door, he enters the room to see her hunched at the head of her bed, clutching her bear. He sits on the bed by her and lays a gentle hand on her back. She turns around and throws herself into his arms. He murmurs consolingly as he rubs her back.

After several minutes, Rogue's crying subsides. She turns herself sideways against his chest, unwilling to relinquish the comfort of his arms around her.

"Thank ya, Remy." she says softly.

"F'r w'at, cherie?" He inquires gently.

"Jus'...jus' for knowin' what I needed an' for bein' here." She gazes up at him.

"Why wouldn' I be? Y' were 'ere w'en I needed 'elp. Y' fin'ly 'elped me und'rstan' w'at Tante was tryin' t' tell me all along. Dis is de leas' I can do. B'sides, I've been waitin' f'r de opp'rtunity t' get y' in m' arms." He teases.

Rogue utters a short laugh, which surprises Remy.

"S' w'ere'd y' get dis?" He tugs on one of the bear's ears.

"It was tha las' gif' my daddy gave me. He bought if for my birthday."

"Y' don' 'ave t' tell me if y' don' wan' t', but why was it 'is las' gif' t' y', Rogue?" He asks mildly.

The tears well up in her eyes again. "'Cause my parents were killed two months lata." She informs him, her voice breaking.

"Roguey...I didn' know. Desole je suis. If y' don' wan' t' tell me anymo' den y' don' 'ave t'."

She sniffles and wipes her eyes. "Docta Xavier tol' me that I needed ta talk about these things or I would neva heal."

"Wouldn' y' rat'er wait til 'e comes back nex' week?" He gazes at her with concern.

"I don' wanna wait a week ta talk about this. I feel safe with ya, anyway." She gives him a look filled with trust. "It jus' hit me hard earlier." She burrows into him a little more and he sees the frightened little girl in her eyes. He looks up imploringly, praying for the right words and actions.

"I wanna start by tellin' ya my real name. Rogue is tha name Kit an' I came up with a few years ago, jus' for fun. My name is Marie. Actually, it's Anna Marie, but I've been called Marie since I can remember."

"I love dat name. It's tres belle, cherie." He states as he tenderly strokes her hair.

She smiles slightly up at him, then continues.

"I rememba that day. I can' get it outta my min', Rems. We were headed home from tha Wal-Mart. Momma gave me one a those mini candy bars for bein' good. Tha car jus' suddenly appeared an' hit us. I rememba screamin' for my parents an' seein' a couple'a emergency workers headed my way. They foun' me an' as they lifted me, I blacked out." Rogue closes her eyes for a few seconds. "I woke up in tha hospital with scrapes, cuts an' bruises. There was this lady that came in. I jus' wanted my momma an' daddy, Remy!" She begins to cry softly so he tightens his hold on her and lets her express the long-suppressed emotions. She composes herself, then picks up again.

"Tha lady was from Social Services. I don' rememba what all she said, but she tol' me they weren' comin' back for me, that they'd died in tha accident. An _accident_ they called it! That drunk took my parents from me an' they called it a freakin' _accident_!" She snarls furiously. "I was five, Remy. _Five_! I wanted ta go where they were. I didn' wanna be here if they weren'. I ended up in an orphanage til Mystique adopted me." She pauses again for a few moments. "I'm gonna stop, Rems. I can' go inta anymore taday." She glances at him and says shyly "Thanks for lettin' me talk, Remy. I really needed that."

"Anytime y' need t', y' know w'ere t' fin' me...Marie." He reluctantly releases his hold and allows her to move before he stands. "Y' wantin' anyt'in' else befo' I go down?"

"No. Ya've done more than ya fair share taday." She gives him a soft smile. "I think I'm gonna go walkin' by tha water for awhile."

"D'accord, but stay close. Don' get t' far away. Nobody's foun' dis place yet, but I don' wan' t' take de risk o' 'avin dat Mystique disguised as a buzzard o' somet'in' like dat circlin' aroun' an' findin' y'."

She chuckles lightly at his description of Mystique as a buzzard. "Okay. I won' go too far."

Remy decides to help Tante in the kitchen again. Also, the windows in there afford the best view of where he's pretty sure she will be walking.

Tante is peeling potatoes and glances up to see Remy chopping herbs and looking out the window. "Somet'in' out dere, fils?" She asks with mild concern.

"Huh? Oh, 'm jus' keepin' an eye on Rogue t' make sure she's safe." He replies idly.

He doesn't see the amused grin on the older woman's face. "Jus' s' long as y' don' chop y' fing'rs off." She cautions mildly. "That Rogue's somet'in' else." She says with certainty.

"She's amazin'." She hears Remy murmur in admiration.

Later that night, Rogue sits in her room, watching the full moon clear the horizon. Tonight, she is restless. It's slightly warmer than it usually is in January and nothing sounds good to her. She wishes she has a motorcycle so she can go for a ride. _"Yeah, that sounds good."_ she thinks to herself, then she remembers what's in her nightstand. Opening the drawer and reaching inside, she finds the piece of paper and smiles to herself. She walks across the hall and knocks on Remy's door.

"Come in." Remy invites.

Rogue enters to find him studying yesterday's sermon. She grins at him.

"W'at y' wantin', Roguey?" He queries a mite warily upon seeing her expression.

"I'm here ta take ya up on an offa ya made me." She replies mischievously.

"I seem t' r'memb'r makin' y' sev'ral off'rs, cherie." He purrs with that smirk in place.

"I'm talkin' about one that doesn' involve eitha one a us havin' ta repent aftaward, Swamp Rat." Rogue smirks back, holding out the coupon. "I'm redeemin' this tanight."

"Y' picked a belle nigh' t' go. Alrigh' y' convinced me. Go change an' I will meet y' downstairs in 10."

She gleefully dons her leather jeans and jacket and finds her boots. The allotted time passes and she descends the stairs. Remy looks up and his breath is caught for a second. Even Henri whispers "Whoa." causing his wife to glare at him. "W'at? Y' would look bett'r." He answers diplomatically, in order to save face with Mercy.

Remy mentally shakes himself and the two exit to go for their ride. He helps her onto his Harley, then he sits and they take off down the bayou road. They ride for awhile, avoiding town for obvious reasons. After some time, they stop in a clearing and sit to watch the moon rise.

"That's so much fun!" Rogue enthuses.

"Maybe we do it again, non?" Remy asks with a pleased tone.

"I'd love ta." Rogue gushes excitedly.

They sit in silence for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Remy is first to break the silence.

"When's y'r birt'day, Rogue?" he requests seriously.

"March 14th. Why ya askin'?" she asks warily.

"Jus' wanted t' know."

"Okay, now ya know. When's ya's?"

"Septemb'r 25th. Ot'rwise known as m' weddin' day." He replies sourly.

"We'll fin' a way aroun' this, Rems. Look at everythin' God's done for me. He can do tha same for ya, if ya ask." Rogue encourages him.

"Guess I could try dat." he gives her an inscrutable look.

"Y' know, y' look tres bon in leat'er, Roguey." He leers at her playfully, changing the subject.

She laughs and swats his arm lightly. "Yeah, like I bought this with ya in min'." She replies with minor sarcasm.

"Y' mean y' didn'?" He pouts, causing her to chortle.

"I bought this _before_ I even knew who ya were." She points out humorously.

"But if y' r'memb'r, we actually met befo' y' knew who I was. Maybe y' were buyin' it in de 'opes o' runnin' int' me again." He looks over with a wicked grin.

"Sure I did." is the witty response from Rogue.

"I knew it. I jus' knew y' wanted me." He teases mercilessly.

"Ya wish, Swampy!" She retorts mirthfully, even though there is a part of her that wonders.

Remy notes the late hour. "We'd bes' be gettin' 'ome befo' y'r curfew. Don' wan' t' get in trouble wit' Pere. I already did dat dis week." He informs her merrily.

"Sometimes I think ya live ta get inta trouble, Rems." She jests as she shakes her head.

"It's fun, cherie! Anyway, we need t' go." He takes her hand and assists her back onto the bike. The ride home is spent with Rogue thoroughly enjoying holding onto Remy. They get home just in time and part for the night. Rogue turns on her computer, after changing into her pajamas.

_Hey Shadowcat._

_Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Yeah, like overnight is so terribly long! ;) I've started my sessions with Dr. Xavier today. It was extremely difficult, as it brought up a lot of memories of when I was little. I had to cut the session short._

_You know, Remy's doing real well. He's been studying and really getting a lot from it! :) He came in this afternoon after my sudden leave-taking and he was so....caring with me. He let me talk and he even held me. I'm so thankful he was there when I needed him. I just got back from a bike ride with him. It was so much fun! Of course, we teased each other. That seems to be a regular thing with us. Before I forget, Pete said that he misses you and he will call you on Wednesday. Kissy-kissy!!! ;) So tell me, are you one of those couples that get all cutesy on the phone? You know what I mean. "I miss you...no, I miss you more and you hang up...no, you hang up first." Hehehehe.....I'm havin' too much fun with this! XD Anyway, I hope you can come back soon, so we can stir up more trouble._

_Love ya,_

_Rogue_


	23. Does This Night Have To End

_**A/N: Let the romance commence! Hehehehe.......**_

_**roguey21:**_** Good to 'see' ya again! Yeah, I love how those chapters came out. :) Remy's such a stinker! XD But he's a good guy overall. Gotta love him!**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Happy you liked it and thought it was funny. Ever heard of 'Disciple'? They kind of sound like Skillet. They have a song called "Savior" that is totally freakin' awesome! I'm gonna download more stuff from them and 'Fireflight' when I have the chance. :D**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**I love the bantering between those two. That's one of my favorite parts of any story. My favorite one of this chapter was where he was teasing her about buying the outfit just for him.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Not even Remy. GRRRRR!!!!!**

Mystique paces furiously in Marius' office.

"I can't believe that I've been here this long and she's managed to evade me _every time_!"

"I don' know why dat is. It's like dey're bein' watched out f'r o' somet'in'." Marius is growing annoyed by her pacing and the fact that Marie hasn't even been so much as spotted since Mystique's attempt a few weeks ago.

"Yes? Well I'm getting tired of only getting so close, just to have her slip out of my grasp, yet again!" She shouts savagely.

"Raven, y' need t' calm down." At her scathing look and retort ready to spring from her lips, Marius holds up a hand. "Dat's _not_ a request, chere." At his piercing gaze, she quiets. "Out o' all de t'ings I learn'd ov'r de years, de lesson o' patience in de face o' opposition is de one dat applies de mos' 'ere." He replies in a deadly calm voice. "We 'ave t' come up wit' a plan dat will trap de fille but good."

"I'm listening...." Mystique finally sits and provides a rapt audience as he outlines the plan in detail.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remy and Rogue ride into town on his bike. Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, but both seem to be oblivious to that fact. They park the bike and walk down the street, stopping at a small restaurant to eat. After that, they stop at a music store so Rogue can purchase more guitar strings. Just as they walk out of the door, something happens to make them regret even coming out.

"Remy!" Belle calls out sweetly and rushes over. He winces and quickly takes Rogue's hand as they slip into their respective roles. This does not escape Belle's notice. She scowls at Rogue and turns to him with a blinding smile. "I was 'opin' we could go out t'morrow nigh'. Y' know w'at nigh' it is, don' y'?" She gives him a coy look as she presses up against him.

"Non, w'at's t'morrow nigh'?" He asks, genuinely baffled and repulsed at the same time.

"It's Valentine's Day, silly! I t'oug't dat we could go out t' dinn'r den go back t' my place f'r....well, I b'lieve y' know jus' w'at 'm talkin' 'bout, amour." She gazes seductively at him.

It takes everything in him not to get sick. He glances at Rogue, unsure as to why he's feeling anger coming off her in waves. He figures he can deal with that later.

"Belle, y' know dat Rogue's m' girlfrien'. T'anks f'r r'mindin' me befo' I got int' trouble!" He says with mock gratitude. "Desole, but 'm not int'rested in y'. T'ings 'ave changed f'r me an' not dat I _was_ int'rested befo', but 'm not marryin' y'. Not now, not ev'r!" He states with finality as he guides Rogue back toward the bike.

"Oh, y' will, Remy. Y' bes' be ready t' become m' 'usban' on y'r birt'day, 'cuz 'm not lettin' y' off! Y'r mine an' y' always will be!" She spats, drawing attention from passers-by, the turns to Rogue with an evil grin. "Y bes' look out, _Marie._ Raven's lookin' f'r y' an' she ain' leavin' til she gets w'at she came f'r. Why don' y' do us all a favor an' leave, s' she will. Don' worry, I'll be sure t' comf'rt Remy w'en y'r gone." She gives him a thorough once-over while he passes her a fed up glance.

"No, I think I'll be stayin' jus' so ya can' get ya hands on my man." If Rogue was angry before, she's totally incensed now. "Here's a newsflash for ya _Belle_." She sneers while speaking her name. "I already knew she was here! Why do ya think I've been able ta get away from her so many times?" She stage-whispers in a mocking tone.

"Y' won' be able t' aviod 'er f'rev'r. I'll make sure o' dat." Belle informs her threateningly.

Rogue rolls her eyes. "Ooh...I'm so scared! Save it, Belle. I ain' listenin' anymore. Ya jus' betta face facts that Remy's mine an' move on." Rogue states boldly as Belle's face reddens in anger.

"I can' wait f'r Raven t' catch y'!" She says spitefully. "I _so _wan' t' be dere t' kill y' m'self aft'r Raven's finished wit' y'."

"Roguey, we should go _now_." Remy commands in a tone that brooks no further argument.

Rogue glowers at Belle, ready to fight her until she glances at Remy and sees the worry on his face. She relents with one last pointed glare in Belle's direction while the blonde sneers back.

They return home and Rogue stalks off toward the bayou. The rage Remy feels from her would prevent most men from getting too close to her. Not Remy, however. He follows, not only to be sure she's safe, but he knows he needs to make something clear to her.

"Marie, we need t' talk, cherie." He says firmly. She turns, a questioning expression in her eyes.

"Come sit 'ere." He indicates a spot on the ground and sits after she does.

"I know Belle made y' mad. She did me t'." He begins as her gaze sharpens. "'Ear me out, s'il vous plait. De t'ing y' got t' r'memb'r t'oug' is dat she's a trained _assassin_. She kills people f'r a livin' wit'out battin' an eyelash, Rogue. Belle confirmed somet'in' t'day. Mystique's workin' wit' de Assassins, s' we got t' be extra careful. If she's workin' wit' dem, den dey must've struck some kin' o' a deal. Dat's de way dey work wit' 'outsid'rs. Dat's w'at really conc'rns me. 'M goin' t' let Pere know, Henri t'. W'ile I admire y' standin' up f'r me as m' 'girlfrien'', m' not likin' w'ere dis is goin wit' 'er. It's gettin' t' dangerous an' I don' wan' anyt'in' 'appenin' t' y', Marie. I care 'bout y' an' I couldn' live wit' m'self if somet'in' did." He gazes at her intently for a moment, then pulls her to him. "Y'r de bes' frien' I've ev'r 'ad an' I don' wan' y' gettin' 'urt o' w'rse."

"I'm sorry, Rems. I didn' mean ta worry ya like that. It's jus' that she knows what ta say ta get ta me. Ya know my tempa." She laughs lightly.

"Only t' well." He teases her by shuddering.

"Shut up, Remy." She pretends to look angry, but fails when she glances up at him and he chuckles warmly.

"Let's go in, cherie. It's gettin' cold out 'ere." He helps her to stand again and places an arm around her shoulders as they slowly head home.

Remy awakens the next morning to the sound of Rogue singing along with a song from a group she'd told him about named 'Disciple'. The song happens to be one of her favorites, called "Shine Down". He stealthily creeps out of bed, though he's pretty sure she won't hear him. Oh well, chalk it up to years of learning how to move noiselessly. He rapidly dresses in a black T-shirt and a pair of worn jeans and moves silently across the hall and opens the door, watching her move with the music as she gets ready.

_Shine down on me_

_If You're the One who loved me before the stars were made._

_Shine down on me_

_If You're the One who gave it all to dethrone my shame._

He leans against the door frame with his arms crossed, making one sexy picture (if you ask me...). Listening to the song, he doesn't notice that Rogue has turned toward him with an inquiring gaze.

"Lookin' for somethin' sugah?" She asks lightly.

"Huh? Oh...non. Jus' lis'nin' t' de song. Dat is a bon one. T'ink I c'n sync it t' m' ipod?"

"Sure, Rems. I'm pretty sure it's still in my music file on my computa. If ya give it ta me, I can do it for ya." She offers, not believing for a second that listening to the song was his true intent for coming to her door.

"We need t' go out t'nigh, Roguey." He informs her with a grin.

"Why's that, Swamp Rat?" She inquires warily.

"Weeellll....since y'r m' 'girlfrien'', I t'oug't I would take y' out f'r Valentine's Day." He says slyly.

"Ya serious? Ya sure ya not comin' down with somethin'?" She asks, unconvinced, even though she's saying yes inwardly.

"C'mon, cherie. Dere's no ulterior motive, je promets." He gazes at her sincerely.

She bites down on her lower lip, considering his offer. Taking a deep breath, she finally looks at him.

"Remy, I need ta tell ya somethin'." She states seriously, deciding it's time to come clean.

"Okay, Rogue. Tell me w'at's on dat belle min' o' y'rs." He takes a seat on the edge of her bed as she comes to stand before him.

"I don' wanna be ya preten' girlfrien' anymore." She looks directly into his eyes, steeling herself for the rejection she thinks will come.

In her eyes, he can see just what she's feeling as well as sensing it with his empathy. For the first time since he's met her, he truly sees her and his eyes are open. He takes her gloved hands in his and gazes into her emeralds.

"Tell me w'at y'r feelin', Marie." He softly requests of her.

"I....I can' go on pretendin' anymore. I wan' it for real, Rems. I-I wanna actually _be_ ya girlfrien'. Ya prob'ly don' wanna since I can' touch an' all...." She looks away as she finishes lamely.

He gently turns her face back to his, making her look at him.

"Don' answer f'r me, Marie. I wasn' goin' t' reject y'. Trut' is, I like y'...a lot an' I would like t' get t' know y' bett'r. Don' worry 'bout not bein' able t' touch. 'M t'inkin' we could fin' a way 'roun' it, if y' ask me."

She stares at him incredulously, her mouth slightly agape.

"Ya mean.....ya wanna date me? For real?" She questions, daring to hope.

"Oui. I wan' y' t' be m' girlfrien'. No mo' playactin'."

Her response is to ecstatically throw herself into his arms as he braces himself to catch her, chuckling at her reaction.

"S' I guess dat means we're goin' out aftr' all." He jests playfully.

"Ya jus' try ta get outta it, Swampy!" She growls menacingly, but he knows she's teasing.

"Ooh...y' keep growlin' at me like dat, y' goin' t' give me ideas." He passes her a smoldering glance.

"Like ya don' have 'em already." She retorts humorously.

"True...true. Maybe now dat y'r really m' girlfrien' we could try a few." He smirks at her suggestively.

She giggles as she says "Keep dreamin' sugah, 'cause that's about as far as ya gonna get."

"S' y'r givin' me p'rmission t' dream 'bout y', cherie?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Let's see, w'ere d' I begin?" He gazes thoughtfully at the ceiling as he strokes his chin.

"Remy LeBeau!" Rogue states sternly with her hands on her hips.

"Dis is goin' t' be t' much fun." he rubs his hands together gleefully as he laughs wickedly.

She rolls her eyes and heads downstairs, but there is a small smile playing on her lips.

That night, they decide to ride again, since it wouldn't be safe to venture into town again. They ride into bayou country and find a quiet spot to sit for awhile. To Rogue's surprise, Remy reaches into the bags on his bike and pulls out a blanket and a picnic basket.

"I b'lieve I promised y' dis aw'ile ago." He says idly as he spreads out the blanket and waits for her to sit.

"Okay, I'm likin' this datin' thing." Rogue states softly with a smile.

They enjoy a dinner of red beans and rice and catfish fillets. For dessert, there is freshly made pecan pie.

"Did ya do all this, Rems?" She queries wonderingly.

"Tante made de pie, since I didn' 'ave enoug' time, but oui, I made de res'."

After dinner, they sit silently, each enjoying the other's company.

"S' 'ow 'm I doin' as a boyfrien'?" He asks with a grin.

"I think ya off ta a great start." Rogue traces the line of his jaw with her gloved fingers. He takes hold of her hand and kisses them. Her gaze lowers to the ground.

"W'at's wrong, Marie?" He gently queries.

"It's jus' that I wish I could kiss ya." She looks up at him sadly.

"Y' will, someday. We'll get dis figured out. B'sides, it'll give me somet'in' t' look f'rw'rd t'." he takes her other hand so he has both, rubbing circles into her knuckles.

"I hope so."

"It'll 'appen. Y've been tellin' me 'bout fait'. Now it's time f'r y' t' use it f'r y'self."

"Yeah, I really should."

Remy settles back against the tree trunk and pulls Rogue against him, her back against his chest. Not a bad way to celebrate Valentine's Day.

_**What a Valentine that would be, to find Remy waiting for me! ;) Alas, it is but a dream, nothing but a grand scheme. For him his future holds.....no one but Rogue, I am told.**_

_**Okay, okay...I know that was bad poetry on my part, but please review anyway. Now you can tell I'm getting tired. Ha!**_


	24. I Should Get What

_**A/N: Thanks to devilovershoulder for adding this to Story Alert. Total awesomeness!**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Yeah, they're a couple now. I thought it was about time to get things moving between them. Yay!!! :D**

_**roguey21: **_**Wouldn't it figure? Oh well, what can we do? At least we can dream, can't we. Chocolate will have to suffice. I got a big bag of peanut butter cups. I'm glad you love this story.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Hehehe....happy you liked it. Yeeeesss, I have heard "Savior" by Skillet. I have it. The one by Disciple is on the CD Southern Hospitality. I have to say that my favorite song of theirs so far, is "Shine Down". I think I listened to it at least 5 times while I was writing. ;) **

There is a secret occurring right under Rogue's nose. She hasn't the slightest notion of what is going on around her. Things are a bit quieter, but that's not unusual when Henri and Mercy are gone. She sits down to breakfast with Remy sitting in his usual place beside her. He gives her a heart-stopping smile.

"'Joyeux anniversaire, Marie. S' 'ow does it feel t' be 18?" he asks her teasingly.

"No different than 17, except I can play Lotto now." She shrugs indifferently.

A deep chuckle is heard from him. "Y' goin' t' take up gamblin' now, cherie?" He jokes amiably.

"No, merely makin' an observation." She grins cheekily.

"T' bad. I was goin' t' say if y' wanted t' gamble, I could teach y' some _real_ gamblin', mon Roguey." Remy puts an arm around her shoulders as he gives her a sultry gaze.

"Uh huh, I'm sure ya could, Swampy. Thing is, I'm not sure I wanta be learnin' from ya."

"Why not? Y' got t' admit it'd be fun." The smirk appears, matching the gaze.

"Yeah, for ya."

"I know. At leas' it would be de way _I_ _'d_ go 'bout it." He pulls her closer, running the fingers of his 'unoccupied' hand down her sleeve.

"I think I'll pass all tha same, Rems." She states with a small grin, but doesn't move from his hold on her.

"I would've made it fun f'r y' t', Marie. 'Specially f'r y'." he purrs suggestively.

Rogue laughs lightly. "Ya neva stop, do ya, hon?"

"Not if de cause is wort' it." He says, his joviality changing to seriousness.

"Am I worth it, Remy?" She queries in a near whisper as her eyes lock with his.

"Y'r wort' ev'ryt'in', mon precieux." He states softly as he presses a kiss to her forehead. She smiles up at him.

"Thank ya, Remy. That's tha firs' time I've been tol' that since my parents died." She moves closer and leans her cheek against his chest as her arms wrap around him.

"Den I'll see t' it dat y' 'ear it mo' of'n."

They reluctantly part when Tante enters the kitchen. Not soon enough, though.

"Alrigh' y' deux, take it in de ot'er room. I got work t' do in 'ere." She shoos them out, watching them with a knowing smile playing on her lips. Taking out the ingredients she needs, she starts humming an old Creole love song as she works.

Remy takes Rogue outside to walk along the water, knowing the plans that are in store for later. They are each engrossed in their own thoughts for a time, then Remy glances at her, feeling her contentment and happiness. The two sit under a live oak and stare out at the water.

"Y' know, y'r de firs' femme dat I've ev'r _want'd_ t' 'ave a chance at a real relationship wit'." He says in all earnestness.

"Really? What happened before?" She asks curiously.

"Usually screw'd it up some'ow. Got scared an' ran int' de arms o' anot'er femme." He replies with self-loathing.

"Why're ya tellin' me this?" Rogue inquires suspiciously.

"I jus' t'ink it's fair t' y' f'r me t' tell y' m' pas' track rec'rd wit' dat. An' t' tell y' dat 'm not goin' t' let it 'appen dis time." He states determinedly. "Y'r diff'rent, Rogue. 'M not scared w'en 'm wit' y'. I guess it 'elps dat we were amis firs'. I've also been studyin' on w'at a femme is s'ppos'd t' be t' an homme, accordin' t' God's plan. Y' see, I was all wrong in m' t'inkin'."

"No, not ya." Rogue smirks sarcastically.

"Anyway," He resumes pointedly "femmes are t' be r'spected an' treasured f'r de amazin' creations God made dem t' be. I didn' do dat befo', but 'm makin' a promise t' y' dat 'm goin' t' treat y' like de belle femme y' are fr'm now on."

"Does this mean ya not gonna flirt with me anymore?" Rogue asks playfully.

He chuckles wickedly. "Non, flirtin' is part o' who I am. B'sides, I love it w'en I c'n make y' blush. Tell y' w'at, if I cross de line in m' _complimentin'_ y', den go ahead an' smack me."

"Ya reeeaally mean that?" She grins evilly at him.

"Hmm, I wond'r who would get mo' out o' it, me o' y'?" He gives her a measuring look.

Rogue rolls her eyes as she giggles. "Only ya would think a it in that way."

"Okay, change o' subject since y' makin' me t'ink t'ings I really shouldn' righ' now." He teases her.

"Ya blamin' me?" She asks in mock outrage.

"Oui. Y'r pois'nin' an innocen' min', cherie." He replies loftily.

Rogue cracks up laughing. "Now that's a new one! I'm pretty sure that tha words 'Remy' an' 'innocen'' neva were spoken in tha same sentence tagetha."

He pretends to consider this a moment, then laughingly concedes. "Y'r righ', Roguey. I know de famille would agree wit' y' on dat one.

"What were ya gonna ask me before ya started in on ya innocence?" Rogue asks while wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I was goin' t' ask y' 'ow y'r sessions were goin' wit' de docteur?"

"There's been a few rough patches with my memories, but he remains hopeful that I'll be able ta touch one a these days. We've started these 'exercises' on where I begin usin' my faith by seein' myself touchin' othas. He says that when that faith is not only in my min', but my heart, then we can move on ta practicin' in otha ways. I've also started studyin' scriptures on faith and hope."

"Sounds like 'e's got a bon idea on 'ow t' do dis. I t'ink I migh' off'r m' 'elp if 'e needs it."

"I don' know why ya so worried about bein' a good boyfrien'. I think ya doin' great." She informs him sincerely as she briefly smooches his cheek.

"T'anks, Marie. I t'ink maybe I need a bon dose o' fait' in dat area." He helps her to stand and kisses the top of her head.

They arrive back home to shouts of 'surprise'. Rogue is shocked speechless as Remy grins mischievously at her. Jean-Luc steps forward and takes her hands in his.

"'Appy birt'day _an' _graduation, ma fille." He smiles kindly at her as tears fill her eyes.

"I wasn' expectin' this." She whispers in awe.

"O' course y' weren' Rogue o' it wouldn' be a su'prise party, would it?" Henri asks jestingly as he comes up and squeezes her shoulders in a brotherly fashion. Then it sinks in.

"Ya mean I did it? I graduated?" She questions in amazement.

"Dat y' did. Wit' a high GPA, if I may add." Gerard steps out and hands her the diploma she's worked so hard to earn. "Been keepin' this for t'day." he smiles at her as the crowd applauds and Remy whistles.

She says the only thing that comes to mind at the moment. "Wow. I....I don' know what ta say. Thank ya all so much." Her gaze scans the room and she smiles at the sight of John and Wanda. John sends her a mock salute, which gets her giggling as Wanda rolls her eyes. Shifting her line of sight, she sees Kitty standing with Piotr. She gasps in delight and rushes over to embrace her best friend.

"Happy birthday, Rogue. Like, I see you and Remy are getting along just fine." She observes slyly.

"Yeah, we are. Looks like things are goin' good for ya an' Pete." Rogue answers cunningly.

Kitty giggles while her face turns red.

"Yeah, I thought so." Rogue chuckles knowingly.

That evening, Rogue and Remy drive into town for their own private celebration after the afternoon's festivities. He takes her to The Court of Two Sisters for dinner.  
"Remy, this is beautiful!" Rogue is enthralled at the scenery as they dine in the courtyard.

"Only de bes' f'r y', Marie." Remy reaches across the table and takes her hand. "Y' know 'ow we were talkin' earlier 'bout gamblin', cherie?"

"Yeah, an' if I recall, It was ya who brought up that idea." Rogue looks at him in amusement.

"'M still op'n t' it if y' are." He says smoothly.

Rogue chortles. "No, I haven' changed my min' on that, Rems."

"Weeeellll....I did have anot'er idea, if y' didn' wan' t' go wit' dat." His smirk is decidedly wicked.

"An' that would be....?" Rogue inquires warily.

"Y' could get a tattoo."

Rogue nearly chokes on the bite she just took. As soon as she manages to swallow it, she laughs out loud. "Ya wan' me ta _what_?"

"Oui! Why not? Jus' t'ink o' ol' Mystique's reaction."

Rogue releases a dark chuckle. "Now _that_ would be priceless! Ya migh' be onta somethin' there, Swampy. A tattoo....." Her expression is delightfully impish as she considers the idea.

After dancing to soft jazz at a club, they ride to the riverfront and walk. He notices the thoughtful silence mixed with mischief.

"Y'r actually c'nsid'rin' gettin' one, aren' y'?" He asks with humorous incredulity.

"Yep. I think I'm gonna do it." She replies roguishly.

"Alrigh', let me know w'en an' I'll take y' m'self. Tell me, dis isn' _jus'_ about de witch's reaction, is it?" He asks, sobering for a minute.

"Nope. That's an added benefit." She states mirthfully.

"De name 'Rogue' really fits y'." he replies teasingly.

All he receives is a subdued chuckle from his girlfriend.

The next day, as promised the night before, Remy takes Rogue into town, Kitty and Mercy riding along. While the other two shop, Remy takes her to the tattoo parlor where he had his done.

"Hey! I haven't seen you around lately." A burly biker emerges from the back, his arms covered in the colorful artwork. "Is this your latest woman?" He asks facetiously as he slaps Remy on the back.

"Non, Chain. Dis is m' girlfrien', Rogue. 'M not doin' de womanizin' anymo'." Remy informs him flatly.

"So Rogue, huh? You must have him whipped pretty good to get _him_ to stop."

Rogue laughs jestingly at his assumption. "I wish I could say it was me. God's tha one doin' all tha work." She answers humbly.

"'Ey! 'M not w'ipped. Jus' decided dat I was tired o' livin' de way I was." He argues back.

"This is true. I jus' took pity on him an' wen' out with him." Rogue jests, winking at Chain.

"Y'r goin' t' get it f'r dat, Roguey." Remy grumbles playfully.

Chain laughs heartily. "Man, I like this one! I have to say that you've outdone yourself in pickin' her. She's a real beauty! You have changed, Remy. You have a different look in your eyes."

"Dat she is an' not jus' on de outside. An' I feel bettr' 'bout m'self dan I 'ave in a long time. She's partly responsible f'r dat." He gazes at her with sincerity as she smiles sweetly in return.

"So what're you here for?"

"De lady needs a tattoo, Chain. It's a belat'd birt'day gif'." He communicates to the artist.

"Okay. Do you have an idea of what you want?" He questions Rogue.

"Yeah, I drew this last night." She shows him the design she'd fashioned in just under an hour's time.

"You draw pretty good." He compliments her. "I can do this."

A couple hours later, Rogue and Remy leave the shop, Rogue with her upper-arm bandaged. They meet the two girls and head home, Kitty keeping up a constant stream of chatter the entire way.

**The design will be revealed in the next chapter, as well as an 'event'.**


	25. Do I Have Enough Faith

_**A/N: I took the Apocalypse idea and humanized it.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**They needed a good talk. :) Remy's just a fun kind of guy, naturally.**

_**roguey21: **_**Yep, she has a tattoo! Read on to find out what it is. The story behind yours is so sweet and poignant. :) **

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Thank you! I decided to give her one big party for both occasions, since they did occur around the same time. :)**

In her bathroom, Rogue removes the bandage and admires the colorful artwork on her arm. _"Two hours to heal...not too shabby!"_ She smiles to herself, thankful for enhanced healing abilities. She walks out to find Kitty and Mercy waiting for the 'grand unveiling'. Remy told them what she did and they'd been pestering her non-stop ever since. She purposely borrowed a denim shirt from Remy and has the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"Aww...like, c'mon Rogue. Stop teasing and show us!" Kitty exclaims impatiently.

"Yeah, Rogue. We wan' t' see it, chere." Mercy echoes eagerly.

"Alrigh', alrigh'. Here it is." She slides one shoulder halfway off to reveal a red rose with the thorns still attached. There is a crown of thorns draped over the stem with two drops of blood. A banner below has written in fancy script "He Gave All".

"Oh wow! That is, like awesome!" Kitty enthuses as she closely examines the design.

"Dat's jus' belle, Rogue." Mercy smiles softly.

"I wanted somethin' that has meanin' ta me." Rogue explains as she joins the girls on her bed.

"So, like will you get a tattoo with yours and Remy's wedding date when you do totally get married?" Kitty asks artfully, receiving an incredulous look from Rogue.

Mercy slaps a hand over her mouth as she shouts out with laughter.

"When ya announce ya firs'born with Pete." Rogue shoots back, darting a dark glance in Mercy's direction. By now, she's in a fit of hysterical laughter as Kitty blushes a deep scarlet. Rogue rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Sometimes I wonda if I'm tha only sane one aroun' here." She mutters to herself.

"I don' know, Rogue. Y' are datin' Remy aft'r all. Dat alone should question y'r sanity." Mercy points out jestingly, finally regaining some semblance of control.

Rogue chuckles merrily. "Ya do raise a good point there, Mercy. I guess that shoots my theory outta tha water."

"Bon, den dat means y' fit in wit' de res' o' us." Mercy concludes with tongue-in-cheek finality.

"Like, what about me?" Kitty queries.

"Ya insane for wantin' ta come here ta see me all tha time." Rogue mirthfully states, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"Yeah, well....." Kitty smiles shyly as she looks down, examining her nails with sudden interest.

Rogue and Mercy share a conspiratorial glance.

"It would seem dat y'r not de _only _reason de chaton comes 'ere." Mercy observes with a wicked grin.

"I still don' know what ta say about that. I don' know if I will eva recova from tha realization that I'm not tha only one anymore." Rogue teases with mock indignation.

"S' y' plannin' on givin' Remy 'is shirt back?" Mercy asks craftily.

"No. Whateva comes inta this room becomes mine!" Rogue announces decisively as she pulls the shirt possessively around her.

Mercy gazes at her with an upraised brow as she tries not to laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her. Rogue looks at Kitty with a weird expression as the brunette's mouth is agape with shocked humor.

"S' I take it dat means 'm y'rs den, mon Roguey?" A deep, sultry voice rumbles inquisitively from behind her.

Rogue buries her crimson face in her hands as he laughs wickedly.

"Why didn' anyone tell me he was behin' me?" She questions in embarrassment.

"'Cuz we wanted t' see w'at 'e'd say w'en y' said dat." Mercy answers her cheekily.

Rogue moves over to her window with her back turned, pretending to be angry.

"Like, you're not really mad at us, are you Rogue?" Kitty asks with concern.

When there's no answer forthcoming, Remy winks at them and makes his way over to Rogue, standing behind her and pulling her back gently against his chest. He knows she really isn't and is rewarded with a small grin that the other two can't see.

"'M willin' t' be y'rs, as long as dat means y'r mine." He purrs, just loud enough for her to hear

"Do I get ta keep tha shirt?" She bargains playfully.

He chuckles warmly, then leans down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

"Keep it. It looks bett'r on y' anyway."

"Then ya got a deal, Rems." She turns in his embrace and grins at him impishly.

He gazes thoughtfully at her for a moment, then quickly pecks her on the lips, drawing a stunned gasp from Rogue, a small squeal from Kitty and an enlightened smirk from Mercy.

"I f'rgot we 'ad an audience." Remy says ruefully.

"Uh huh..." Rogue is in shock, unaware of her surroundings for the time being.

He grins mischievously and holds her close, memorizing her sweet floral scent.

"I need t' talk t' y' f'r a minute." He unwillingly loosens his hold so he can look at her.

"Dat's our cue t' leave." Mercy states as she guides Kitty from the room, a silly grin plastered on her face.

Rogue snaps back to the present.

"What're ya wantin' ta talk about?" Her face mirrors his sober expression.

"I 'ave t' leave f'r a job t'nigh'. It's a dang'rous one, Marie. Dere's dis facility dat's gonna start makin' dis serum t' turn 'umans int' mutants. Dey wan' t' do dat an' use dem f'r military purposes. It's m' job t' break in an' steal de fo'mula den erase all traces o' it t' keep dem fr'm makin mo'. I need y' prayin' f'r me like y've nev'r prayed befo'." He looks at her earnestly.

"I will, Remy. I promise not ta stop til ya get back home ta me." She states devoutly, burying her head in his chest as she wills the fear/worry to leave.

Feeling these emotions warring in her, he holds her as close as he can.

"I'll be back befo' y' know it, Marie." He informs her confidently.

"Ya betta be or I'm gonna come fin' ya myself!" Rogue warns him only half teasingly.

"Woe t' anyone who tries t' stop y'!" He attempts to tease her.

She manages a choked laugh.

He turns to leave and stops to gaze back at her one more time.

"Be careful, Rems." She says softly as she commits those rubies to her memory.

"I will, cherie. I 'ave a tres important reason t' come 'ome." He smiles at her.

She tries to return it, but her effort falls flat.

Later that night, she stands out on the porch and watches as his car disappears from sight. She sits on the steps and stares at the night sky spread out before her. Rogue touches her lips with her finger, remembering his kiss, although brief. She allows the tears to fall freely as she prays fervently for him. A sense of dread is felt every time she thinks of what he is going to be doing. She doesn't notice another presence until she feels a weight fall across her shoulders. Rogue glances over to see Tante with her eyes closed, but her lips moving in silent entreaty. She leans her head into the other woman's shoulder, soaking up the comfort and strength being offered.

After several minutes, Tante opens her eyes.

"De Bible tells us not t' worry. Seems like it's easi'r said dan done." Tante muses aloud.

"Ya worried about Remy too?" Rogue asks as she sniffles. Tante hands her a tissue.

"Sure do, chile. I always do w'en 'e goes out on dese jobs. It's 'uman. God und'rstan's."

"Yeah. So what do we do?"

"We pray all de mo', petit." She tells her determinedly.

Rogue sighs deeply and continues gazing at the sky.

"It ain' easy livin' by fait', is it, Rogue?"

Rogue snorts. "Ya sure got that right."

"It ain' easy, but de mo' y' start practicin' it, de mo' y' b'lieve it will come t' pass. Now, fr'm w'at y've learn'd ov'r de years, w'en y' b'lieve it'll 'app'n, I mean really b'lieve, w'at occ'rs nex'?" Tante inquires encouragingly..

"Then things actually start happenin'." Rogue answers with a small grin.

"Dat's righ'! Y' know, I've been prayin' f'r 'is salvation f'r years. Nev'r gave up, petit. Den one day, I meet dis jolie fille an' take 'er in. Nex' t'ing y' know, m' long soug't aft'r pray'r is answer'd." Tante inspires the young woman. "Now, m' pray'rs are focused on somet'in else, an' Le Bon Dieu show'd me it'll come t' pass. 'M already seein' it 'app'nin' befo' m' eyes." She states joyfully.

"What's that?" Rogue asks curiously.

"Can' say, chere. All I c'n tell y' is dat y'll know f'r y'self one day." Tante smoothly evades the question.

"Do ya think he'll be okay?" Rogue queries worriedly.

"Not only do I t'ink it, but I know 'e will, Rogue." Tante assures her.

"Then I'm gonna believe it too." Rogue states resolutely.

"Tres bon. Now, it's time f'r dis ol' femme t' go t' bed. I'll see y' in de mornin'."

"G'nigh', Tante. Thanks for tha talk."

"Anytime, honey chile." Tante smiles and departs for bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Remy arrives at the facility, located in an isolated part of the country. He prepares in his usual way, but adds a prayer for guidance and safety. He slips into the building and deactivates the alarms without incident and finds his way to the lab. Waiting with baited breath, he makes sure there are no others around.

"_You'd think they'd keep a place like this well-guarded."_ He thinks to himself facetiously.

The place seems to be empty, so he looks for the security cameras. Sneaking up to each one to where he won't be seen, he places a charged card near each one and waits for the explosions. Satisfied, he stealthily enters and finds the container with the serum. Remy makes quick work of demolishing it, then does a thorough job of destroying the lab.

Looking at the building's schematics, he finds the offices and makes his way there. In the corner office, he finds the files and sets to destroying them, then hacks into their system to find everything he can on the formula and the plans for future use.

"_The U.S. wants to make a 'mutant army' to use in warfare." _Remy gazes at the information before him in disbelief. He furiously deletes all the files and makes sure they can't be retrieved. Just as he's finished, he hears a door opening. He curses, then mumbles a quick apology. As he's leaving, he's noticed.

"Hey you! Stop right where you are!" The man shouts as he holds a gun to him.

Remy pretends to surrender, but as the man approaches, he jumps up and grabs onto the top of the door frame swinging toward the unsuspecting and kicking him full-force, knocking the gun and him over in the process. The man struggles to get up, but Remy is faster. Picking up the gun, he runs toward the door and runs into three more men.

"Looks like we caught ourselves an intruder." One of them, named Greely, sneers.

"The boss is gonna have fun with this one." Rafe observes tauntingly. "Whaddya think, Peterson?"

"Yeah, definitely."

The other man emerges, after recovering from Remy's attack. "Put him in one of the cells. We'll decide what to do with this one in the morning."

"Yes, Captain." The men salute him and perform their duty.

Remy is placed in a cell and the men leave for the night. He tries charging the bars, but they are made to absorb mutant ability, thereby making his escape that much more difficult. He sits, then remembers that he's not without hope, not anymore. He bows his head and earnestly prays for a way out, his last thought of the night centered on an auburn-haired beauty many miles away, before he loses himself in prayer.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rogue is awakened suddenly with an urgency she has never felt before. She pads over to Kitty's room, knowing the girl to be an effective prayer warrior. Kitty groans and rolls over to face Rogue.

"What is it?" She asks sleepily.

"We need ta pray for Remy now, Kit. I have a bad feelin' he's in trouble." Rogue communicates to her.

"Okay." Kitty instantly wakes up and they beseech God on Remy's behalf.

**I told y'all there would be an 'event'. Stand by for the conclusion.**


	26. Did I Really Say That

_**A/N: I am re-submitting this with the realization that I did something that was uncharacteristic of Gambit. The way I had it written before, he didn't try to make an escape. I have changed this to attempt to keep him more in character. Hope it works for y'all! ;)**_

_**roguey21: **_**I gave it a lot of thought and I thought that one sounded really cool, yet pretty. Yeah, I'm so evil with my cliff-hangers. ;) That guy's sounds pretty awesome.**

_**Chellerbelle: **_**:O He's captured, but worry not, he will be freed. How, you ask? Still figuring that one out. That was quite an interesting 'word', hehehe..... I have those fits myself on a regular basis, so I can definitely relate! XD**

**Disclaimer: Evolution and its characters do not belong to me. I just enjoy 'torturing' them...hehehehe.**

Remy paces in his cell, caught between praying and thinking. His mind wanders to Rogue, wondering what she's doing right at this moment. He's sure that she's praying for him, since she said she would and she's never lied to him before. He smiles as an image of her surfaces in his mind. She looked so cute sitting on her bed in his shirt, possessively hugging it to her. She's the first woman he's ever truly cared about. With new determination, he puts his brain to work, trying to come up with a plan to get home to her. He'd made a promise to her that he would make it back and he was not going back on his word. Not this time.

While his cell remains unguarded for the moment, he runs through his options. Selecting what he believes to be the best one, he puts it into immediate action. They'd searched him for concealed weapons, but didn't take into consideration that his trench coat has hidden pockets. He grins mischievously as he fishes in one and finds a small lock-picking kit. With little effort, he unlocks his cell and the door swings open. With extreme care, he scans his surroundings to be sure the way to the entrance is empty. Instantly alert to the sound of voices behind him, he tries the door pressed against his back. "T'ank y'." He whispers as his eyes turn upward. Just as he reaches the window in the office, light floods the room. He didn't notice the adjoining door to his left.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" The voice of the guy named Rafe demands coldly. He pulls out his radio to request assistance as Remy rushes up and knocks it out of his hand. He leaps onto Rafe and begins pummeling him.

He realizes his mistake in making too much noise as several men flood into the office. Desperation will do that to a guy. Charging several cards, he attempts to blow up his immediate environment to distract the soldiers, but to no avail. He is trapped, the window now blocked. He tries to make a run for the adjoining door. He makes it and almost manages to escape the building.

The sound of sadistic chuckling is heard from the left of the exit. "I must say that was quite an impressive show. I see I have myself a mutant. I will have to consider my choices with the utmost scrutiny in what to do with you." Stryker states cooly.

Remy attempts to knock him out of the way, but is quickly grabbed from behind, a power inhibiting injection instantaneously administered.

"There is no escaping this facility, mutant. As you can see, I have this place well-staffed. That injection I just had given to you will render your abilities useless for several hours. You're my property now." Stryker sneers at him then barks "Take him back to his cell. Take his coat and I want someone guarding his cell at all times!" He strides back to his office.

Remy shakes his head in frustration at himself. If only he had been more careful.

XXXXXXXXXX

A plan takes shape in Rogue's mind as she prays with fervency, Kitty next to her. As soon as she feels the release, Rogue simultaneously locks eyes with Kitty and they both say "I've got a plan!"

Rogue smiles wickedly. "Good. Let's outline what we're gonna do."

Rogue pulls out her cell and makes a few calls, then the two girls dress and speed off into the night in her car. As she drives, Rogue recalls the conversation she had with Jean-Luc right before they left.

"Y' sure y' should be doin' dis, petit? Remy's gott'n 'imself out o' tig't'r spots dan dis one." He asks concernedly.

"Both Kitty an' I got tha same plan, so I believe it's our answer. I think he's really in trouble this time." Rogue conveys her worry to him.

He gazes at her as she describes their plan to him, weighing the idea carefully. Finally, he opens a drawer in his desk, taking out a set of schematics to the building.

"Looks like y' 'ave dis t'oug't out, petits. Jus' be careful an' bring y'selv's an' ma fils 'ome safe." He admonishes them.

"We will." Rogue answers resolutely.

Rogue's thoughts return to the present as she spies what she's looking for at the entrance to the road leading to the entrance to the highway. She silently breathes a prayer of thanks as she gets out of the car and walks over to the other one, where Wanda, John and Piotr exit to meet the two girls, the latter having minor trouble, due to his height.

They run through the plan once again and their specific jobs to make certain it is carried out, then return to their cars and turn onto the highway leading away from the city.

XXXXXXXXXX

In his cell, Remy manages to fall into a fitful sleep, until he is awakened by voices approaching. Several men, including the four men from hours ago make their way to where he is. Remy leans against the bars, affecting a nonchalant air.

"Good job, men! He tried to escape, but thanks to your hard work, he didn't quite make it. We can make use of him." The officer, who Remy recalls is named Stryker, runs his cold, impersonal gaze over him. "Get the examination room ready. I want a complete work-up on him, including abilities, health, strength....everything. I don't want one detail left out. Am I clear?"

"It will take about four hours to prepare the room, Sir." Rafe informs the colonel.

"Fine, just do it today!" Stryker snaps to the inferior officer and stalks off.

"Yes Sir!" Rafe salutes the retreating form.

Greely slides a breakfast tray under the small space at the bottom of the cell. "Better eat it, mutie. You're gonna need all the strength you can get for the tests." He laughs diabolically as he barks orders to Peterson to remain nearby.

Remy picks at his breakfast, uninterested in the less than appetizing selection. What he wouldn't give to be enjoying one of Tante's specialties right about now, or Rogue's. The dinner she made last week was incredible. Rogue's a fast learner, catching on quickly to whatever Tante happened to be teaching. Looking again at the offering sitting before him, he pulls a distasteful face and pushes it away.

Peterson takes in the scene before him with wry amusement. "Doesn't look too good, does it?" He asks, humor coloring his tone.

"Got t' say I've 'ad bett'r. Much bett'r." Remy answers disgustedly.

Peterson chuckles lightly. "Yeah, we get fed the same stuff, so I know what you mean. You should see how they eat in the Officer's Mess! Man, some of the stuff they get is gourmet. We're stuck with stuff you wouldn't feed to your dog and they eat high off the hog!" he complains.

"I take it by de way y'r talkin' t' me dat y'r not like de ot'er hommes dat were in 'ere earlier." Remy observes shrewdly.

"Oms, what are oms?" Peterson questions with confusion.

"Oh, desole...uh, sorry. 'Hommes' is francais f'r 'men'."

"Oh, okay. You are right in your assumption. I don't agree with what Colonel Stryker has planned, but he's my superior. I've tried to get a transfer, but I keep getting denied. I guess you don't argue with HQ." Peterson informs him darkly, looking over his shoulder to be sure they are not overheard. "I was secretly cheering when we came in earlier and saw the lab trashed." He whispers to Remy. "How did you find this place? I mean, it's supposed to be a 'top-secret project', not classified for general knowledge."

"I jus' know people." Remy grins ambiguously.

"Uh...okay. Well, my orders are to stay with you until they take you in for testing." Peterson tells him uncomfortably.

Remy groans inwardly. _"My plan came to nothing and now I have constant company! You have any ideas?" _He darts a desperate glance upward.

A section of scripture enters his mind.

"_For I know the plans I have for you," declares the Lord, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future."_(1)

Remy closes his eyes, absorbing the comfort being offered to him, knowing that his purpose lies in the hands of the Almighty.

XXXXXXXXXX

The five teens arrive at the facility, just as the sun is rising. They park the cars a fair distance away and stealthily make their way to a private spot, away from places where there are guards stationed.

"Alrigh', now y'all know what ta do." Rogue whispers encouragingly. She unrolls the building plans. "John an' Wanda, ya enta here. "Pete, ya come in here. Kit, ya with me. We all meet at tha cells." She points out their respective entrances.

John and Wanda find the back entrance with relative ease. With only a couple of guards there, Wanda merely has to raise a hand, where blue energy delivers a blow, knocking the guards out. John whips out his lighter, dubbed 'Sylvie', as Wanda pries the door open with another blast. Guards swarm them, but John steps up, creating a fire tiger. The men begin to run, but John makes the tiger give chase, giving the duo a way inside.

Piotr assumes his metallic form, which intimidates the guards in that section. All he has to do is punch a hole in the wall, large enough for him to enter. The guards stupidly try to shoot him, to no avail. He strides through the sea of men effortlessly, knocking out several of the more aggressive ones.

"What's going on, here?" Stryker shouts at his lieutenant colonel.

"We're under attack, Sir. Mutants have infiltrated the building!"

"Have Peterson and Greely move the prisoner to the examination room. I want tests begun immediately! Get the rest of the men we have to capture these specimens. If I can't create my army from humans, then I will use mutants to do it. We will have to change some of the protocols, but it will be done!" He states with resolve as he bangs a fist on his desk.

Remy takes instant notice of the uproar occurring before him. Greely rushes in and orders Peterson to open the cell. "We're takin' him to the exam room now. The colonel wants to start testin' right away." The two men open the cell, but not before Remy takes advantage of the commotion and balances himself on the bench. Leaping toward the two men, Remy merely grazes Peterson, saving the force of his momentum for Greely, who takes the impact fully in the chest. As he struggles to rise, Remy strikes him with his fist, knocking him unconscious.

"Run!" Peterson mouths as he pretends to try to apprehend him.

At the same time this is happening, Rogue and Kitty feign being two lost women on spring break. As soon as they have the men believing them, Rogue grins wickedly and absorbs the two men. Kitty throws one against the building and punches the other one. The two girls then phase in and find their way to the cells, where a man literally runs into them.

"I would imagine you would be looking for your mutant friend." He pulls them aside, away from prying ears. "Go to your left, then when the corridor ends, turn right." He beckons, then disappears. They comply to find Remy being dragged, unconscious toward a set of doors.

"No!" Rogue yells and launches into full-attack mode. The other three arrive just in time to assist her and Kitty in freeing 'her' man. Using her super-human strength and her superior fighting skills, she plows through the men all the way to the man who's holding Remy.

"My, my. You _are_ quite the fighter, aren't you?" He smiles evilly as his gaze runs over her.

"Yeah, I am. Especially when ya hurtin' tha man I love!" She snarls menacingly and springs at him, wrenching his shoulder painfully out of its socket. He has no other alternative but to release Remy. He drops him to the floor and grasps his shoulder, attempting to reset it. Rogue, however, doesn't give him time. She roars with fury and hurls herself at him, repeatedly hitting him until he's out cold. It takes both John and Pete to pull her off of Colonel Stryker.

After they are safely outside, Rogue calms and gazes over at Remy, who is still senseless in Pete's arms. She can see the bruises coloring and a wave of rage washes over her. The facility is burning at an amazing rate, John being overjoyed when Rogue told him to torch it. They can see the military choppers approaching and quickly decide it is time to depart.

"I don' wanna drive." Rogue informs the group quietly.

"It's okay, sheila. No one said ya had to." John tells her agreeably, shooting Wanda a look of concern.

"Yeah, Rogue. I'll drive. I know the way back. We'll have Tante look him over and he'll be fine." Kitty reassures her friend.

It is agreed upon that Rogue will sit in back with Remy, with Kitty driving and the other three will return home. Pete pulls Kitty aside and softly kisses her on the lips, sending a pang of envy through Rogue. More than anything, she desires to feel Remy's lips on hers for longer than the briefest of seconds.

"I will see you later, Katya." Pete smiles at her and picks up Remy, tenderly placing the injured man's head on Rogue's lap. "I will be praying for a fast recovery." He says gently to Rogue.

"Thank ya, Pete. I appreciate it." She manages a small grin for him as Kitty bounds into the driver's seat.

On the drive home, Rogue affectionately strokes his hair. Kitty looks back every now and then, mainly keeping her attention on the road ahead.

"He'll be okay, Marie." Kitty affirms caringly as they pull into the garage.

"Yeah, I know he will, Kit." He groans slightly as Rogue scoops him up and carries him inside.

Tante bustles in, having been called by Kitty as they were returning. "Put Remy in 'is room. 'M goin' t' get m' kit." She rushes into the kitchen and grabs her kit and rejoins Rogue as she's placing him in his bed. Rogue gazes in interest around his room, which is neatly kept. Her attention is recaptured as Tante says to her "'E'll be fine. Jus' needs t' res' is all. Y' look like y' could use a show'r an' a nap t', petit." she adds warmly, placing an arm around the young woman.

"That really sounds good. Are ya sure he's gonna be okay?" She queries anxiously.

"Rogue, look at me." Tante commands gently. "W'en I say 'e'll be fine, den 'e will. Dere's no brok'n bones, no int'rnal bleedin'. 'E's 'ad a roug' nigh' an' 'e did get knock'd aroun' some. 'E'll prob'ly be awake in a few hours, pest'rin' y' again." She teases Rogue. "Now y' need t' get some res' y'self. 'E's safe now, so dere's not'in' t' worry 'bout, chere. I wan' t' t'ank y' f'r goin' t' get de boy. Y' didn' 'ave t' do it, but y' did. 'M proud o' y', fille." Tante embraces her.

Rogue sits on her bed, drying her hair. She replays the day's events in her mind and is stunned as the revelation of what she said hits her full-force.

"I said I love Remy." Rogue says softly, wide-eyed with shock.

"Like, yeah, you totally did." Kitty confirms with a giggle as she stands at the open door. "In front of, like all of us."

"Oh no, now I'm neva gonna hear tha end a this!" Rogue moans as she hides under the covers.

Kitty laughs out loud. "That's right! We won't, like tell anyone, but we will totally tease you about it until you tell Remy." Kitty threatens playfully.

All she gets as a response is a frustrated growl as Rogue falls back against the pillows with the covers still over her head.

"That's okay, Marie. I'll tease you later. Right now you've earned the right to get some sleep." Kitty smiles softly as she leaves. Not long after, Rogue drifts off to sleep, dreaming about the day she will be able to touch again.

Two hours later, a figure steals into her room and pulls a chair up next to her bed, sitting down and watching her sleep. Fingers lovingly stroke the soft hair spilling out around her. This passionate young woman saved his life today. Had it not been for her and their friends, he would be nothing but an experiment used to hurt the masses. He has no intentions of ever hurting his Rogue. She means far too much to him.

**Neither one has admitted to the other that he/she loves her/him. They will.....eventually. It is a ROMY, after all. ;) Stubborn characters!**

**(1): Jeremiah 29:11. I forgot this last time too. What can I say, the lights were on, but nobody was home.**


	27. Well Isn't This Touching

_**A/N: This is sort of a filler chapter, although there is one notable occurrence. ;)**_

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Okay, you got me on that one and I hope you enjoy the revised chapter better. I'm glad you thought the rest of that was good, aside from my goof. ;)**

_**roguey21: **_**That's okay. I'll just be waiting til you can review again. They will eventually admit their feelings to each other (naturally). I'm trying to hold out as long as I can on that, but with my impatience, who knows...XD**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Yay, you're back! I can understand about the computer. I've threatened to throw mine out the front window infinitesimal times this week alone! I'm so happy to see that you're still enjoying this story. :D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Good to know you're back. She hasn't ****_really_ told him yet, although she unintentionally blurted it out in front of their friends. :o Yeah, she still has the faith and control issues to deal with, but then, if we're honest with ourselves, we all have our 'crises of faith' at one time or another in our lives. :)**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill..... What's mine is mine and what's theirs is theirs.**

Two months after Remy's brush with Stryker, the relationship between himself and Rogue continues to strengthen. Rogue now knows without a doubt that she's in love with Remy, but _still _has yet to admit it to him, much to Kitty's chagrin. Wanda, John and Piotr have teased her in Kitty's absence, but not as boisterously as when she's around.

Rogue is enjoying the warm May day as she walks outside by the bayou alone. She soaks up the last few moments of silence before Kitty returns for summer vacation. She had the choice of joining her parents for a European vacation over the course of the season, or coming to stay with Rogue. Obviously, she chose the latter, since her boyfriend is here. Don't misunderstand, Rogue is happy that Kitty's coming, but yet she dreads the teasing that is a certainty with the petite girl around. She _should_ just tell Remy how she feels, but for some reason, she is hesitant. Every time she tries, for some reason the words get stuck before Rogue is able to give them voice.

She grasps a branch of the large tree before her and swings herself up onto the sturdy limb. Her gaze focuses on the water ahead of her as a gator glides through the water. So intent is her study of the reptile that she doesn't notice when Remy and Kitty approach. Remy places a finger to his lips, cautioning Kitty, who is about to speak, to remain silent. He sneaks up under the branch and reaches up, grabbing Rogue on her sides and tickling her. She screeches and attempts to move away from him and loses her balance. Rogue falls from the branch and right into Remy's arms. He grins down at her as she scowls at him.

"Looks like I got w'at I came f'r, eh Chaton?" Remy muses idly, but with a playful expression in his eyes.

Kitty giggles. "Like, definitely, Remy. Although, isn't it usually fruit that falls from trees?" She observantly points out.

"Who says Roguey 'ere ain' fruit, petit? T' me, she's de bes' kin'."

"What kind is that?" Kitty asks uncertainly.

"F'rbidd'n fruit." He gives Rogue a seductive look, quite happy with her in his arms.

"I'm not fo'bidden fruit, Remy. Now put me down!" Rogue demands, not as angry as she was a moment ago, although she fights the light blush grazing her cheeks.

He chuckles mirthfully as he sets her down, but he doesn't let go. Instead he places his hands on her waist and smirks at her. "I t'ink y' are, cherie. De mos' belle ones usu'lly are." He says coyly.

Rogue shakes her head, but there's a small smile tugging at her lips. "Ya impossible."

"Dat's w'at makes me irresistible. Admit it, cherie."

"An' ya so humble, too." Rogue adds facetiously.

Remy throws back his head and laughs heartily.

Kitty is looking at them both with astonishment.

Rogue glances over at her. "What's wrong, Kit?" She asks, knowing why she's reacting in that manner.

"You...Remy...bare arms...." Kitty finally regains her senses. "Like, why didn't you tell me you can totally_ touch, _now?" She queries with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"'Cause I wanted ta surprise ya, Kit. Ya been prayin' that I'd get control for years an' I wanted ya ta see it firs'hand." Rogue explains gently, moving over by her. "Go ahead." She holds out her arm to Kitty.

"S' okay, Chaton. Roguey 'as full control, now." Remy watches as Kitty tentatively reaches out and brushes a finger tip down Rogue's arm.

"Wow." Kitty breathes in amazement as nothing happens.

"Now I can show off my tat wheneva I want." Rogue says proudly.

"I 'ave a few suggestions 'bout dat." Remy states with a sly look toward his girlfriend.

"I'm sure ya do." Rogue retorts drily.

"Like, how...when did this happen?" Kitty asks with keen interest.

"C'mon upstairs an' I'll tell ya everythin'." Rogue puts an arm around her best friend's shoulder and they walk toward the house, Remy on the other side of Rogue. At her room, he kisses her briefly. "I'll see y' lat'r w'en we go t' y'r show."

"Alrigh', Rems. I'll see ya then." Rogue affirms, then enters her room, where Kitty's waiting for a full account.

Before she can even begin, Kitty jumps in. "So did you, like tell him you love him, yet?" She asks eagerly.

"No, not yet."

Kitty groans and smacks her forehead with her hand. "Why, Marie? He, like totally needs to know!"

"'Cause everytime I try, I jus' can' come out an' say it! I've tried ta several times, but I freeze somehow an' I can' tell him." Rogue says with frustration.

"You will, Rogue. When the time's right, the words will come." Kitty reassures her. "Now tell me what happened that made you totally able to touch again!" Kitty lays on the bed and gazes at Rogue with rapt attention.

"Well, ya rememba when I tol' ya about tha lessons tha docta was havin' me do?" Kitty nods assentingly.

"He was righ', Kit. Tha lessons paid off an' he started ta have me 'practice' on people. He said since it was a defense mechanism, I needed ta start trustin' those I care about. That's what it was that kept my abilities from developin' fully. I'd been hurt by people so many times an' with what happened ta my parents, I lost my ability ta trust, Kitty. It took a lot a work an' prayer, but it's bein' restored."

"That's like, great, Marie. So did Remy know right away when you could touch again?"

"He was away when I practiced on Tante. Let's jus' say he was floored when I surprised him with a kiss when he got home." Rogue grins wickedly, remembering his face after the lip-lock she'd planted on him upon his return.

"Okay, now that I know how it happened, I want to know when."

Rogue chuckles merrily. "Two days ago."

"Then it, like hasn't been that long. Okay, I forgive you for not telling me." Kitty embraces her friend happily.

"My turn. Tell me what's happenin' with Pete." Rogue requests, listening intently.

Kitty blushes. "Well, we're dating exclusively now."

"Obviously. I've neva seen him look at anotha girl when I've been aroun' him."

"He says that I'm the only girl he's ever gone out with." Kitty responds with a shy smile.

"That's sweet, Kit. Ya got a good one, there." The two girls share a smile.

"Like, so do you, Rogue. It seems like every time I come here, Remy's always around you. It's like he can't get enough of you." Kitty giggles teasingly.

"I don' know what happened, Kitty. One minute, I couldn' stand ta be in tha same room with him an' now I don' wanna be away from him. Have I completely lost it?"

"No, you love him." Kitty informs her softly.

"Much ta my chagrin, ya righ'," Rogue says with slight peevishness.

"It pays to listen to your best friend." Kitty says loftily.

Rogue sticks out her tongue at Kitty, who hits her with a pillow.

After their show, the group, along with Remy and Kitty sit at their usual table.

"Nice tat, Rogue." John admires the artwork on her arm.

"Rogue! Why are you wearing short sleeves?" Wanda inquires wide-eyed. She's never seen Rogue in anything but long sleeves. "And where are your gloves?"

"I don' haveta wear them anymore." Rogue states cheerfully as she demonstrates her point by grabbing Remy's hand.

"Whoa! Looks like the sheila got her powers under control." John observes while Wanda rolls her eyes.

"You're a regular Sherlock Holmes, aren't you?" Wanda asks him sarcastically, but a grin belies the sting behind the words.

"'Ey! Just 'cause I found the missing hymnal last week, doesn't mean you have to get all jealous, luv."

"I'm just positively _green_ with envy." Wanda retorts drolly.

"Then why do you wear red all the time, Wands?" John asks with mock innocence.

"If you all will excuse me, I think I'm going to go find a moving bus and stand in front of it." Wanda puts a hand to her forehead as she gets up and walks toward the counter.

"I think it is wonderful that you can touch again." Pete says calmly while Kitty gazes adoringly at him.

"So do I, Pete. I'm still getting' used ta touchin' otha people. I haveta keep remindin' myself that I don' need ta wear gloves." Rogue laughs lightly, causing the other three to join her.

"Meanw'ile, I get t' reap de benefits, non?" Remy adds half-jestingly.

"If by 'benefits', ya mean kissin' then yeah, ya do. As for anythin' else, that's restricted access." Rogue shoots back.

"Restrict'd t' whom?" Remy inquires.

"That's one answer ya haveta figure out on ya own, sugah." Rogue informs him with a coy smile.

_**More events are in the works. **_


	28. Why Do You Drive Me Crazy

_**Chellerbelle:**_** :) Thankses so much! Let me tell you I struggled with 27 just trying to figure out what to write. I'm glad it turned out the way it did. **

_**courtneykutie: **_**I am soo happy you liked it! :D **

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Remy is overjoyed at the recent development. ;) Oh, the temptation! Lol.**

Rogue is excited. Today is the Fourth of July. She has always loved this holiday. True, she loves most holidays, but today she's especially happy. Tonight most of the house's residents will go into town and watch the fireworks by the river.

She sits with Wanda, Kitty and Mercy as they watch the guys move a picnic table to a shady spot. It won't make that much of a difference, since it is in the 90's and humid as all get-out. Wanda assumes a wicked grin as she moves closer to Rogue and nudges her arm.

"You know, you could really make those guys look bad." She informs her cunningly.

Rogue's eyes take on a mischievous glint. "Yeah? An' how do I do that?"

"You have super-human strength, right?" At Rogue's nod, she leans over and whispers her impish plan as Kitty and Mercy listen in, Mercy snickering behind her hand and Kitty giggling with her head buried in her knees.

As soon as the guys set the table down with a collective groan, Remy grabs his glass of iced tea and takes a long drink as Henri and John look at each other and fall back on the grass, bringing a chorus of laughs from the girls. Remy walks over and stands in front of them. "We got one mo' table t' move." He points out humorously.

The two prone men moan, then John mutters "Slavedriver.", getting a wicked chuckle from Remy.

"Try bein' up since fo' dis mo'nin t' cook wit' Tante. Den y'll see a true slavedriv'r." Remy states defensively.

Rogue stands up and sashays over in the direction of the other table. "Don' worry guys, I got this one." She grins confidently and picks up the other table with very little effort, carrying it over by the other one.

She moves back to the girls, who are cheering and stops by Remy, giving him a smart-alecky grin.

"Show-off." He mutters, but the smirk belies the tone. Henri and John can only stare in astonishment at her.

She giggles as she heads back to her cheering section, Wanda jeering "Imagine that, it only takes _one_ woman to do the work of _three_ men."

"Isn' dat 'ow it usu'lly works out?" Mercy asks playfully, earning her a glare from Henri.

Piotr returns from his run to the store, carrying several cartons of soda and bags of ice. "What did I miss?" He questions, taking in the bantering between both genders.

"Rogue just, like showed-up the guys by moving the other picnic table totally by herself." Kitty laughingly informs him.  
"I see." He states, even though he really doesn't.

"C'mon, Pete. Give me something to carry and we'll take these into the house and get the coolers ready." Kitty requests, noticing the bewilderment on his face.

"I say de nex' time somet'in' needs t' be carried, I'll go t' de sto' an' Petey can do de carryin'." Henri suggests decicively.

"Non, it's bett'r entertainment watchin' y' doin' it, frere." Remy jibes the older man.

"T'ink we should do a face-off b'tween Pete an' Rogue?" Henri whispers to Remy.

"Only if y' wan' t' clean up aft'r dem." Remy responds cheekily, then whistles as he saunters off to join his girlfriend, leaving Henri to gaze after his retreating form.

Approaching the group, Remy comes up behind Rogue and pulls her against him. "Why y' makin' me look bad, cherie?" He queries, affecting a hurt tone as he wraps his arms around her and lightly kisses her neck.

"Sorry sugah, I couldn' resist. Y'all gave me tha perfect opportunity." She points out smartly as she reaches up to plant a kiss on his cheek.

"I wasn' de one passed out on de grass." He retorts observantly.

"No, ya weren', so ya get credit for that. Think a it as a jab ta those two." Rogue advises teasingly.

"Hmm..." He pretends to consider her 'offer', then concedes cleverly "I'll give y' dat one, but only on de account dat it was fun seein' deir faces w'en y' carried dat table by y'self." He chuckles deeply.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny." Rogue laughingly agrees as they move inside to help Tante bring the dishes outside.

After the resplendent picnic lunch is eaten, everyone assists with taking in the leftovers, what little is left. They decide to spend the afternoon indoors, since it is too warm to play any sports-related games outside. Several spirited games of pool later finds Rogue and Remy facing off with everyone else, minus Jean-Luc and Tante who opted to stay in the living room, providing a captive audience.

"W'at y' be givin' me if I sink dis shot, Roguey?" He asks with a smoldering gaze.

She gives him a seductive smile, which makes his eyes burn brighter. "If ya can sink this shot...I'll talk dirty ta ya." She says just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, y' got a deal, cherie." He states eagerly and lines up his shot.

"Wait jus' a minute there, Swampy! What do _I _get if I can sink it?" She inquires with a small smirk.

"Oh, de places I could go wit' dat question." He declares playfully.

"Keep it clean, Swamprat." Rogue growls warningly.

"Why y' always takin' 'way m' fun?" He complains tauntingly. "Okay," He surrenders with a small sigh. "I'll make y' m' crab etouffee."

"Ooh...that's definitely a deal!" Rogue expresses enthusiastically.

Remy lines up his shot, and misses. He utters a frustrated growl and moves to sit and watch Rogue. She lines it up, but she also misses by a hair. Remy returns to the table with renewed determination and sinks the shot.

"Aw...man!" Rogue groans in dread as he walks to where she's standing. He stops before her and gives her that winning smirk. There is a playful expression in her eyes, which would normally warn him, but his anticipation is clouding his judgment.

"Ya won, so a promise is a promise." She says with finality. He leans closer, as does their attentive audience. She begins in a husky voice "Mud....dust....dirt..." She can't help herself any longer and begins laughing as the expression on his face changes from confusion to mischievousness.

"'Ow did I know y' were goin' t' be a smart-aleck 'bout it?" He asks ironically.

"Ya should know me by now, Rems." Rogue speaks between giggles as the rest of the room is holding their sides in laughter.

"The sheila burned ya with that one, mate!" John howls with laughter.

Remy glares at him for a moment, then sets a lightly charged card next to him. Not enough to hurt, just to startle. It goes off and John leaps into Wanda's lap. She gives him a strange look and quips drily. "It's not often that I have men throwing themselves at me."

"I knew ya loved me, Wands." John wildly throws his arms around her and gives her a noisy smooch on the cheek, which gets him shoved off her lap, but he doesn't notice the grin ghosting on her lips.

Remy gives Rogue an evil grin and advances toward her slowly. Her eyes widen and she begins retreating backwards out of the room. She sees his intent, yelps and runs upstairs, him hot on her heels. The sound of Rogue's hysterical laughter is heard seconds later.

That evening, the same group is down by the riverfront, seated in a good location so they can see everything. The southern duo is sitting on a blanket with Rogue inclined against Remy.

"Got t' say dis is de bes' 4th I've ev'r 'ad, Marie." He replies contentedly.

"Definitely is for me." Rogue affirms as she gazes at the sky in contemplative thought. She decides to speak what's been on her mind. "Have ya figured out what ta do about Belle yet?" She asks with slight anxiety.

He really didn't want to think about that subject, but he knows the time runs short.

"I don' know w'at t' do. All I know is dat 'm _not_ marryin' 'er!" He states forcefully.

"I know I don' wan' ya ta." Rogue tells him with complete honesty.

He smiles gently at her and lightly kisses her cheek. "Maybe we come up wit' somet'in' t'get'er, non?"

"Yeah, I'll be workin' on it." Rogue promises as she turns to kiss him.

On another blanket nearby, Henri and Mercy take in the colorful show in the sky. She is snuggled into him, happily foreseeing his expression when she informs him of the news. She can't wait any longer to tell him.

"Henri?"

"Oui, ma chere?" He gazes down at her lovingly.

"Nex' year we may not be comin' 'ere."

"Why would dat be, Mercy? We got a job o' somet'in'?"

"Somet'in' like dat." She says enigmatically.

"Mercy, w'at's goin' on?" He queries warily.

"'Cuz our bebe will be t' small t' be out 'ere." She explains with a merry smile.

"Bebe?" He repeats dumbly, then catches on. Stupor changes to joy. "Mercy! D' y' know w'at dis means?" He stands and shouts, catching the attention of everyone around them. Mercy chuckles as she pulls him back down and kisses him. "Oui. It means I'll be carin' f'r deux childr'n." She says in a sassy tone.

"Ha ha." Henri retorts as he takes her in his arms and deeply kisses her.

Later, after returning home, Rogue sits in her window, wide-awake. She tries to think of ways to stop the wedding, but keeps coming up empty. It seems hopeless. Deciding that she can think more clearly when she's driving, she changes into her shorts and T-shirt and silently leaves the protection of the house.

Taking the road toward town, but not exiting in that direction, she drives onward, not noticing the dark vehicle with its lights off. It gains on her rapidly, successfully running her off the road and into a tree. Barely conscious, she finds her phone. Grasping it as she feels the darkness descend, she dials Remy's number.

"'Ello?" He picks up, immediately recognizing Rogue's number.

"Remy....help....me..." He hears faintly as she slumps over.

_***evil laughter* Oh yes, I'm going to leave off here and make you wonder what will happen next! Questions will be answered in the next chapter....or will they? Bwahahahaha.......**_


	29. Why Does Trouble Seem To Follow Me

_**Chellerbelle:**_** I had a lot of fun writing that. XD Puts a different spin on 'dirty talk', doesn't it? ):) Rogue has a bit of a problem, to say the least, in this chapter.**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**I know whatcha mean about those darn cliffy's, but ya gotta admit that it ****_does_ keep one on the edge of one's seat, doesn't it? ;) It leaves me anticipating more when I hit one!**

_**Courtneykutie: **_**I felt it was a good place to leave off. Besides, it was after 3 am when I finally got to that part. :) Hang in there as we find out what happens to Rogue.**

"Marie! W'ere are y', cherie? I'll come an' get y'." Remy is instantly alert at the faint voice on the other end of the phone.

"Where she is going is none of your concern." Mystique answers icily. "You see, we have unfinished business and I mean to see it completed."

"Y' lay one 'and on 'er an' I will dismemb'r y' m'self." Remy grates out furiously as he grabs his keys.

Evil laughter is heard before she retorts. "Tonight was your last night to see her. As of now, consider this good-bye." The call is disconnected.

He recognized the voice on the other end. He'd met Mystique before on a job that had gone wrong. He barely escaped that one. She purposely set off the alarm as she was leaving in the hopes that he would be caught, but being the master thief that he is, he got out through a vent before he was discovered. The next realization hits him hard.

"_She's with the Assassins. That's where she's taken Marie."_

He scrubs his hands over his face, his worst fears confirmed. He has to get her back, but how? After discarding several options, one begins to take shape in his mind. Running to his car, he quickly speeds out toward town.

The only reason he knows where the Boudreaux' live is because he'd had to attend a couple of fetes as Belle's date. He'd rather not remember those particular nights, especially the last time, since that was when Marius had announced their 'engagement'. He never bought her a ring, but she still insisted that they were meant to be, especially since she couldn't wait to be matriarch of the Thieves' Guild. _"Best not to dwell on that unpleasantness. I need to put all my concentration on getting my Rogue back."_ He mentally sets his mind firmly on Rogue.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mystique couldn't believe her luck. After months of waiting for the right opportunity, she finally had the unappreciative snot right where she wanted her. Dumping her into the car she'd borrowed, Mystique climbs into the drivers seat and heads back to deliver on her promise. Julien strides out to meet her and tosses the unconscious Rogue over his shoulder, carrying her in and tossing her onto a bed in a small room. He grins diabolically. _"She's even more beautiful than the picture. I'll have __so__ much fun with her when she wakes up."_

Mystique meets Marius in the library. "I have finally brought my daughter here. As soon as I get everything she owes me, she's yours to do with as you wish." She throws back the fifth of vodka she poured upon entering.

"Fine, fine. Fr'm w'at y've tol' me, she will make a fine addition t' de Guild." He states enthusiastically, the delightful thoughts of training his first mutant assassin running through his mind.

"I'm going to get some sleep, then I will see how she's doing in the morning. Hopefully, she will be awake by then." Mystique snorts indelicately as she saunters to her quarters.

A few hours later, Rogue opens her eyes to find herself in strange surroundings. The last thing she can recall is Remy's voice on the phone telling her that he was coming for her. Then the phone was roughly grabbed out of her hand. That's all that comes to mind at the moment as she attempts to sit up gingerly. She winces and places her hand to the side of her head as she gazes around the room.

"Remy wouldn' bring me to a place like this. He'd take me home right away." She concludes quietly. "So where am I an' what am I doin' here?" She asks herself as she slowly gets out of bed, gasping in pain as she attempts to put weight on her left leg.

"Oh great! Jus' what I need." She mutters to herself as she limps toward the door. "Whateva this place is, I don' like tha feelin' I'm gettin' from it. I mus' be losin' my min', here I am talkin' ta myself." She smirks slightly as she opens the door as quietly as she can and finds herself facing a long hall.

"Hmm...which way ta go now?" She questions herself as she steps out, doing her best not to be seen. Just as she gets to the end of the hall, she is roughly grabbed and a hand id clamped over her mouth.

"Leavin' us s' soon, bebe?" Julien breathes huskily in her ear. "Dere's no escape fr'm 'ere, s' dere's no use tryin'. Why don' y' come back wit' me an' we could get t' know each ot'er a _whole _lot bett'r." He gives her a meaningful look, making her immediately nauseated at its implication.

She turns in his arms, pretending to show interest. "Sure, sugah. I wasn' really tryin' ta escape. I jus' wanted ta explore, since I've neva been here."

He dumbly falls for her act. "We can do some explorin' aft'r 'm done wit' mine." His eyes roam over her body and he pulls her closer. Just what Rogue was hoping for. She takes her good knee and raises it to hit an extremely sensitive area. He falls to the ground in intense pain, because everyone knows that Rogue doesn't have a light touch when it comes to fighting.

Satisfied to see him howling and writhing, she hobbles away from him and right into the clutches of Mystique.

"I shoulda known it was ya that brought me here!" Rogue snarls and gets into her fighting stance.

"You owe me a rather substantial debt and I mean to collect here and now." Mystique informs her coldly.

"But why bring me here ta get it?" Rogue asks as fury ignites the emeralds. "Besides, ya prob'ly have more money than Croesus, what I took was jus' a drop in tha bucket ta ya." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"The point is, you _stole_ from me and I will not sit idly by and allow it. You see dear, not only will you return every cent that you took, but you will also be punished for it. That is why you are here. This is the Assassins' Guild." She grins sadistically as Rogue's eyes widen at the sudden comprehension. "Since you've decided that you no longer wish to stay with me, I've decided to sell your 'services' to Monsieur Boudreaux, here." She indicates the man sitting calmly in the wing chair, who inclines his head toward Rogue. "Raven 'ere 'as info'm'd me o' y'r special abilities. W'en y'r 'ealed, 'm goin' t' put dem t' bon use, Marie. Don' be tryin' t' escape, o' it won' go easy f'r y'. Y'r mine, boug't an' paid f'r." He informs her, daring her to challenge him.

Her face becomes one of unrestrained rage. "I'm not a slave ta be bought an' sold! I _will not_ be a murderer for hire. I don' believe in killin' people an' I refuse ta do it. One thing _Raven _didn' take inta account when she arranged this contract with ya is that I'm 18. That means she can' make these deals in my absence. I'm an adult now an' I haven' lived with her for months." She turns to Mystique. "Ya forgot that, didn'tcha. I guess your lil' contract is null an' void, isn' it?" She passes her a tight smile.

"Oh, but y' will be stayin', fille. I paid bon money f'r y' so y' 'ave no choice. I ain' lettin' y' go." He gives her a shrewd look.

"Looks like you have a new home, Marie." Mystique says lightly and returns upstairs. Rogue lets out a yell and charges Mystique, knocking her down as several men rush in to grab her. She easily fights them off, unintentionally impressing Marius and focuses again on Mystique. She doesn't care about her leg at the moment as she leaps onto the woman in rage, Mystique is ready, however and deflects the force of the jump, turning it to her advantage as she lands on Rogue's injured leg. Rogue screams in pain and lashes out, hitting the cruel woman squarely on the temple, putting her in a daze. Mystique sits back, holding her head and watching the girl attempt to move her leg. Mystique smiles savagely. She's pretty certain she heard a bone snap as she landed on her. Several more men surround Rogue as Remy climbs through the window. He heard the horrible scream and selected the right window, being careful to deactivate the alarm first. He angrily takes in the scene before him, his sight resting on Mystique. Stalking over to her, he lifts her up by the front of her shirt. "Y'r abuse o' Marie ends 'ere." He growls threateningly. "Y' ain' much o' a mere t' sell y'r own fille f'r money. I don' usu'lly 'old wit' 'ittin a femme, but 'm goin' t' make an exception in dis case f'r ma Marie, f'r ev'ry slap y' gave 'er." He releases her and backhands her. She gazes at him in icy fury. "How dare you! I will deal with my daughter in any way that I please." He backhands her again. "Y' should've been t'rown in prison years ago." She fights to remain standing, because these blows are in no way restrained.

"Marie belongs to Marius now." She informs him as gleefully as she can. He repeats the action one more time with such force, she spins and hits the floor, out cold. Remy then turns to Marius. "'M takin' Marie w'ere she b'longs." He informs him forcefully.

"De fille b'longs 'ere." Marius informs him coldly. "We 'ave a signed contract." He smiles wickedly.

"Up'eld by whom? Outside o' de Guilds, it won' be recognized, s' y' really 'ave not'in'." Remy explains idly. "Y' know as well as I do dat neit'er o' de Guilds 'old wit' slavery. Wond'r w'at de elders would t'ink o' deir patriarch makin' back-room deals wit'out deir knowin'?" Remy muses aloud.

Marius' face pales at the valid point raised. He also knows that Remy would be sure to inform them as rapidly as possible and for him, that's pretty quick! His face takes on a sharp expression. "I will rip up de contract 'ere an' now on one condition."

"No deals, Marius. I eit'er take 'er now, or I go t' de elders." Remy states flatly, unwilling to bargain with her life.

Marius reluctantly concedes, but not without one last parting shot as he gets up to leave. "Jus' r'memb'r t' be true t' ma fille. Y' will be marryin' 'er in deux mont's." He says evilly as he exits the room.

Remy disregards the words as he rushes over to Rogue, who is laying as still as possible.

"Marie! T'ank Le Bon Dieu dat I foun' y'." He tenderly slips an arm around her and helps her to a sitting position, being careful to keep her leg still.

"Remy!" She gazes at him in relief, then throws her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. "I got run off tha road an' then I was brought here an'-" Her rapid-fire account is silenced when he places his finger on her lips. "Sshh...we talk 'bout dis lat'r, non? Firs', we need t' get y' t' de 'ospital s' dey can look at y'r leg. Dey won' enjoy de sig't as much as I do, but I c'n look anytime." He flirts teasingly and smiles victoriously as she chuckles.

"Ya neva quit, do ya Rems?" She queries merrily as she silences his response with a kiss.

"Not w'en I know 'm goin' t' get kissed like dat." He gives her a cheeky grin.

"Rems, can ya help me straighten my leg so we can get outta this place?" Rogue requests hesitantly, not looking forward to the pain.

"Can y' bend it at all, cherie?" He questions with concern.

She attempts to bend it, but whimpers in anguish. He can't stand seeing her like this. "Don' try anymo'. If y' can' move it, den I'll 'ave t' carry y'. I was goin' t' anyway." He informs her smartly. "Okay, 'm goin' t' get in fron' o' y'. Put y' arms aroun' m' neck an' 'old on." She obeys, cautiously observing her leg. He transports her to the car and gently places her in back. They drive to the hospital, where Remy carries her inside. She has x-rays done and it is discovered that due to the force of Mystique's landing, both the knee and tibia are broken. They place a cast on her just above the knee, all the way down to the foot. She is then taken home, where the residents rush to her, worrying and demanding to know what happened. Tante and Remy are the voices of reason. Tante clears them out of the way as Remy takes her to her room.

"Y' can talk t' Rogue t'morro'." Tante tells them. "She's 'ad a bad nigh' an' needs de res'. She'll answer y' questions den." She ends firmly, her tone brooking no argument.

Upstairs, Remy tenderly places Rogue on her bed and sits by her, taking her hand and holding it against his cheek. "W'en y' called, I was s' worried. Den dat...._femme_ took y'r phone an' tol' me I would nev'r see y' again. Dat did it. I wen' crazy. I tol' m'self I wouldn' stop til I found y', Marie. 'M always goin' t' be 'ere f'r y'. Dat's m' promise t' y'. Will y' make me one, Rogue?" He inquires seriously. At her nod, he requests "Promise me dat y' won' go _anyw'ere_ by y'self. I don' ev'n wan' t' t'ink 'bout if dat acciden' were any worse dan w'at it was o' if somet'in' terrible 'appened wit' dat bunch dat 'ad y'."

Rogue shudders and Remy has a moment of sudden intuition. "W'at 'appened dat y' didn' tell me, Marie?" He asks astutely.

"Ran inta this idiot, Julien." Rogue rolls her eyes.

Remy's face darkens at the mention of the name. "W'at did 'e do?" He asks harshly, then sees the slight astonishment on her face. His expression instantly softens. "Desole, Marie. It's jus' dat I know 'im an' 'e ain' someone y' wan' t' associate wit' f'r long, if y' catch m' meanin'." He reaches out and strokes her cheek.

"I know what ya mean. He wanted me ta go ta his room with him." She has never seen him so furious as he is at that moment. "Don' worry, Rems. I played along til tha righ' moment, then he got what was comin' ta him." Her wicked grin causes him to calm visibly and chuckle.

"'M sure y' gave de cur jus' w'at 'e deserved." He smirks delightedly.

She giggles, but he knows she's growing tired. "Y' need t' sleep, sweet'eart. I'll see y' in de mornin'." He leans over to kiss her, then makes to get up, but her hand on his halts him.

"Will ya stay with me til I'm asleep?" She asks with a childlike air.

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Anyt'in' y' wan', ma Marie."


	30. Will They Ever Admit It

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Isn't it fun taking turns...heheheh? Actually, this was one of my easier chaps to write. It didn't take quite as long as it usually does. :D**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Julien getting what's coming to him is always a good thing! ;) Woe to him if he runs into Remy. After the night Rogue put in, she deserved a little sweetness in the form of a sexy Cajun. **

_**courtneykutie: **_**There's nothing like a sweet ending, in my opinion. :) They just make my night!**

_**roguey21: **_**Hehehe....glad to see you've enjoyed the last few chaps. :D Remy always seems to be there when things get rough. He's so reliable in that sense! ;) To me, Mystique is the epitome of evil, along with a cast of several. In my stories, Rogue has a healing factor, so the pain doesn't last long. Especially when she has a certain Cajun taking care of her...lol! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, they're not mine....nope, nope, nope.**

It has been a week and Rogue is going insane! The cast is itchy and everyone hovers over her. Well okay, Remy waiting on her wasn't so bad, but to top it all off, she's _bored_! She huffs in frustration as she flips through the channels, finding nothing to capture her interest. She's tired of camping out on this couch day-after-day.

Kitty and Mercy went into town earlier. They did not know how badly she wanted to go with. She didn't really care if she ran into Belle or worse, Mystique. _"I could just beat em' up with my crutches."_ Rogue thinks to herself as a small grin teases her lips upward. "Nah, too easy." Rogue mutters to herself as she thinks of more creative ways to take care of those two. She flings herself back against the end of the couch and stares at the ceiling in annoyance.

This is the scene that Remy walks in on. He chuckles as he sets down the tray with two sandwiches and iced teas. "Gettin' bored, cherie?" He asks lightly as he hands her a plate and sets one of the glasses within her reach.

"I'm _beyon' _bored, Rems!" Rogue picks up the sandwich and takes a bite. "It's been a week. I know it's healed by now." She states confidently.

"I know Rogue, but y've got t' res' til we c'n get someone 'ere t' look at y'r leg. We can' risk takin' y' t' de 'ospital again, 'specially wit' y' 'ealin' fact'r. Den y' really be in trouble. I don' wan' dat 'appenin' t' y'. Docteur Xavier is lookin', but 'e 'asn' found anyone dat's 'mutant-friendly' yet."

"Where's Superman when ya need him?" Rogue inquires disgustedly.

"'Ope y' aren' t'inkin' o' steppin' out on me." Remy jests as he sits behind Rogue, allowing her to lean against him.

"Nah, he's not my type. Besides, ya betta lookin' an' ya muscles aren' so big that ya look like a lumpy mattress. They're jus' tha way I like em'." Rogue grabs his arm and places it around her. "I was thinkin' more a his x-ray vision, so I could have him take a look ta make sure my leg is okay."

"I t'ink y' leg is belle, along wit' de res' o' y'." He murmurs as he nuzzles her neck.

She laughs wickedly. "Ya won' think that when tha cast comes off." She points out teasingly as she pushes his head gently away. "I think I wan' ta be upstairs when it does come off."

He resumes his activity as he asks "Why?"

"Will ya stop that? I'm tryin' ta think an' ya makin' it difficult." She requests as she giggles delightedly.

"Y' see, Chaton? Y' can' leave dese deux alone f'r five minutes wit'out dem all ov'r each ot'er." Mercy observes humorously as Kitty giggles.

"T'oug't y' were goin' t' be gone long'r." Remy retorts, bothered at being interrupted.

"Like, we were gone for hours, Remy." Kitty laughingly argues.

"Could've been gone long'r." Remy answers idly as he holds Rogue closer. He smirks at her red face.

Mercy and Kitty take seats, their jovial mood becoming serious.

"Remy, we saw Belle t'day." Mercy begins.

"S'? W'at's dat got t' do wit' me?" He asks, unconcerned.

"Ev'ryt'in'." She says flatly as she launches into her story. "We wen' int' one o' de bridal boutiques s' Kitty could look at de gowns." Kitty blushes as everyone looks at her. "Belle was dere, tryin' on 'er weddin' gown." Remy holds Rogue even closer, closing his eyes in anguish. "She was goin' on an' on 'bout 'ow she was goin' t' go pick out y' tux, 'cuz y' keep procrastinatin', den she was takin' care o' some ot'er details. Remy, she plans on askin' 'er pere t' demand our pere t' move de date up t' t'ree weeks fr'm now." Mercy informs him somberly. "She was sayin' dat y' were spendin' t' much time wit' 'de putain', 'er words, not mine, an' she was goin' t' put a stop t' dis."

"Dat's it!" Remy shouts as he gently moves Rogue to stand. "'M takin' care o' dis f'r good. I've 'ad it wit' 'er dictatin' ev'ry aspect o' m' life." He stalks off angrily. The noise of his motorcycle roaring off is heard as the phone rings in Jean-Luc's office.

"I'm goin' outside." She states plainly and moves slowly out the door. Sitting on the grass, she rails at no one in particular. "I've had it with that woman buttin' in where she doesn' belong!" Rogue seethes as she raises her fist above her leg. Bringing it down, she hits her cast, hearing the satisfying crack of plaster. She pries the crack wider, pulling the cast neatly off. Rogue stands, testing her weight and smiling as she puts her full weight on it. Kitty and Mercy stare in total awe as she walks toward them.

"How long ago was it that ya ran inta her?" Rogue queries with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"About, like a half hour ago. You're not seriously going to find her?" Kitty looks at her as if she is insane.

"Yep. It's about time we got some things taken care of, once an' for all." Rogue says determinedly.

Jean-Luc had called her insurance company the day after her accident and convinced them that she was not at fault and somehow saw to it that she was reimbursed fully. She remembered Remy taking her outside to show her the new car he'd picked out for her with that check. It is the same make and model, the only difference is that this one is called a 'jewelcoat red' with tan leather interior. She strides purposefully toward it and climbs in.

This time Remy chooses to take the more traditional way and knocks on the door. He waits in the opulent sitting room and thinks about what he is going to say. He doesn't have long to wait before Marius reluctantly ushers him into his office.

"Why y' 'ere, LeBeau?" He asks warily as he eyes Remy.

"'M 'ere t' en' dis sham o' a weddin' dat Belle wants." Remy wastes no time in getting to the point.

"Why should I be listenin' t' anyt'in' y' 'ave t' say? Y' came in 'ere las' nigh' an' stole prop'rty dat b'longed t' me."

"People ain' 'prop'rty, Monsieur. Mystique 'ad no righ' t' sell 'er own daug'ter. I mean t' go t' de state an' file papers revokin' de adoption. Marie is o' age, true 'nough, but knowin' Mystique, dat ain' goin' t' matt'r. 'M also goin wit' Marie t' file charges against 'er f'r chil' abuse."

"Don' care 'bout dose t'ings. Dat femme took off wit' m' money, leavin' me high an' dry. Now Belle's out spendin' mo'. 'Avin' Belle marry y' wasn' m' idea. It was all 'ers. I don' ev'n like y'!" He looks Remy directly in the eye.

Remy gazes back evenly. "I don' much care f'r y' eit'er." He states honestly.

Marius utters a bark of laughter. "Dat's de only t'ing I _do_ like. Y' don' back down."

"S' will y'get Belle t' call off de weddin'?"

"W'at's in it f'r me?" Marius asks shrewdly.

"'Ow 'bout if I try t' talk m' pere int' givin' back w'at y' paid f'r Marie?" Remy bargains smartly.

"Hmm...if y' can get me m' money back, I c'n try. Don' know if she will list'n dough. She's pretty stubb'rn."

"S' am I." Remy looks at him resolutely then leaves. Outside, he finds Julien strutting up the walk. Before he knows what's happening, Julien is slammed roughly against the outside wall of the house.

"I 'ear dat y' came on t' ma Marie las' week." Remy grates out furiously.

"Y' mean de sexy fille wit' de white streaks in 'er 'air? Oui, I did. She was mo' dan willin' t' go wit' me. Could 'ardly keep 'er 'ands off o' me." He lies smoothly.

"Dat's not de way I 'eard it y' fou chien." Remy glares menacingly as his other hand goes toward his pocket.

"O' course not. She would nev'r lie t' y'." Julien facetiously replies with a smirk.

"Non, she wouldn'. I'd b'lieve 'er ov'r y' any day." He smiles evilly at the other man and lands a savage blow to his jaw. Julien slumps to the ground, barely conscious. Remy touches his shirt and his pants, charging them both so they explode without injuring the man.

Julien is mortified as his clothes are blown off of him, leaving him naked.

Remy gives him a cheeky salute. "Dat was jus' a warnin'. Y' come anyw'ere near ma femme again, I'll make sure t' do serious injury as well as blowin' y' clot'es off. By de way, go put some on. No one wants t' see dat." He shudders and saunters back to his bike.

Meanwhile in town, Rogue spies Belle buying wedding bands. Her eyes narrow dangerously as Belle sashays out of the store.

"Ya an' me need ta get a few things straight." Rogue informs her angrily.

"W'at's dere t' get straig't? Remy's mine an' 'e always will be. I'll see t' dat." Belle tells her stubbornly as she places her purchases in her trunk.

"Ya delusional if ya think he's ya's. Don' ya think he'd be spendin' time with ya if he cared at all about ya?" Rogue queries astutely.

"Don' care 'bout dat. As I tol' ya befo', 'm in it f'r de name an' de title. Oh, don' get me wrong, I _fully_ inten' t' enjoy all 'e 'as t' off'r. Fr'm w'at I und'rstan', it's a lot." Belle passes her a meaningful look.

"Don' talk about my man like that!" Rogue yells as she throws Belle to the ground.

"Y'r homme? I don' t'ink so. I laid claim t' 'im firs', dat makes 'im mine!" Belle grinds out, landing a punch to Rogue's left side of her face.

"He's only ya's if he wants ta be an' he doesn't." Rogue's temper is boiling over by now as she executes a spin-kick combo, knocking Belle into the side of a nearby building.

Belle shrieks and whips out a rather large knife, advancing toward Rogue. "Now 'm goin' t' do w'at I should've done dat firs' day I saw y' wit' Remy." She raises the knife and strikes, barely missing Rogue. "Ya've snapped!" Rogue looks at her strangely as she dodges the knife.

"Y' jus' wait til we're married! I'll 'ave y' kicked out an' y'll be all alone again." Belle states wickedly as she moves toward Rogue again.

This time Rogue is ready. She waits until the right moment, lashing out with her foot and catching the knife just right to where it is knocked out of Belle's hand. Before Belle can get hold of another one, Rogue reaches out and Belle falls, out cold from one touch.

Rogue puts one hand to her temple and gets her bearings, hating what she just did, but knowing it to be the only way to silence the crazy woman. She looks up, alarmed to see the black storm clouds gathering rapidly. Thunder rumbles as she runs in the direction of her car, then the sirens go off.

Remy arrives home to see the storm building and heads inside. Not seeing Rogue on the couch, he heads upstairs to her empty room. Running back down, he asks Tante and his father if they've seen her. After negative responses from both, he searches for Rogue until he spies Kitty staring worriedly toward the clouds.

"Chaton, 'ave 'y seen Rogue?" He questions in a troubled tone.

At her guilty look, he presses her. "Y' need t' tell me w'ere she is. I got' t' fin' 'er befo' dis storm 'its."

"Well...like, you see....after you left, she sorta broke her cast off-"

"W'at!?" She took 'er cast off?" He yells incredulously.

"Yeah, but her leg is, like totally fine. Anyway, she drove into town to find Belle." Kitty explains quickly.

He slaps a hand to his forehead. "She mus' be crazy t' take on Belle like dat! T'anks, Chaton. 'M goin' t' go fin' 'er."

Remy speeds away, back into town. This time he took his own car, since the rain is coming in. In the distance, he hears the wail of sirens. Remembering Rogue's fear of storms, he steps on the gas, moving faster. "Let me make it in time." He prays under his breath as he begins scanning the city streets.

Rogue jumps at the loud crack of thunder above. The heavens open up and it begins pouring down rain. She tries to find her car, but is disoriented from the sheets of water falling at an astounding rate. The siren hasn't stopped, so her fear is multiplied at the meaning of that sound. Trying to find a place to take shelter in, she finds an unlocked door and quickly runs in to take cover with the other employees. She hopes that wherever Remy is, that he's safe.

Remy drives along the streets, keeping a careful watch. Suddenly the rain stops and all goes perfectly still. "Dis isn' good." He mutters direly to himself as he gets out of his car and runs into a building.

"We're in de back!" An employee shouts as she hears the bell on the door chime again. Rogue is completely huddled over, her fear mounting as the sirens carry on.

"Watch dis one, she's been like dat since she came in." She hears a woman say to someone. This person sits by her and places a friendly arm around her. She takes comfort in that gesture. _"Somehow this seems familiar."_ She muses to herself as she inclines toward the person.

Remy places an arm around the scared young woman's shoulders, then catches a familiar scent and that's when he sees the tiny bit of white peeking out from where her head is tucked between her knees.

"Marie!" He says in surprise and immense relief "'Ow is it dat 'm always rescuin' y'?" He teases her, but she can tell that once they are out of here, she will hear it.

"If ya recall, I rescued ya sorry butt once." She retorts playfully.

"Oui, but now 'm one up on y'." He grins at her and holds her close.

After the storm passes, they go outside to survey the damage. "Not too bad." Rogue surmises as she gazes in one direction.

"Dat's 'cuz all de damage is in dis direction." He grimly responds as Rogue turns around and gasps in dismay.

"C'mon, we need t' be getting' 'ome. De famille's goin' t' be worried 'bout us." He says softly as he guides her to where the two cars are parked.

When they arrive home, they are rushed by family members. After receiving several fervent embraces, Remy takes Rogue's arm and guides her outside. They were in the opposite direction, so they weren't hit as hard. He leads her to a log by the water's edge and has her sit. He paces for a moment before he begins. "W'at were y' t'inkin'? Firs' y' take off de cast, w'en I tol' y' not t', den y' take off f'r town t' take on Belle by y'self? Why?" He asks commandingly.

Rogue knows he's upset, but she can hear the concern behind his words. "Look, I know I shouldn' a done those things, but I jus' got tired a it all! Got tired a bein' in a cast, when I knew my leg was healed an' I got tired a Belle always tryin' ta mess things up!" She answers angrily as she turns toward the water.

Remy turns her toward him. "Marie, I tol' y' dat Belle is dangerous. She's also crazy an' dat's not a bon mix. I don' wan' t' see y' getting' 'urt by 'er." He kneels down by her, knowing that it's time to tell her. "Y' don' 'ave t' worry 'bout 'er. I tol' y' I ain' goin' t' marry 'er an' I mean ev'ry word. Marie, will y' look at me, s'il vous plait?" He inquires gently. As she complies, he takes both hands in hers. "She's jus' goin' t' 'ave t' face facts dat 'm in love wit' y'." Remy gazes tenderly at Rogue as he sits by her.

Rogue looks back in amazement. "Ya _love _me?" She asks softly, her eyes changing from amazement to unabashed joy.

"Oui. Y'r one o' de bes' t'ings dat ev'r came int' m' life."

"Remy....I've been in love with ya too. I could jus' neva seem ta get tha words out, but now....I love ya, I love ya, I love ya!" Rogue shouts jubilantly as she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him soundly.

_**Worry not. The end is near, but not quite yet. ;) Maybe.**_


	31. Why Do I Speak Without Thinking First

_**Thanks to Sweetcornbee for adding this story to her favorites! :) Yay!!!**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**…..Maaaayyyybeeeee.......We shall see if she follows Daddy's edict. Knowing Belle, I wouldn't be so sure of that. ;)**

_**Roguey21: **_**Those two sure took their time in doing so....lol! XD **

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Ha! I love your response. XD Now that they know, we'll just see what happens next.**

_**Courtneykutie: **_**Thanks! Always appreciate your reviews. :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em and the song 'Shine' is performed by Pillar (gee, what a surprise, although I think it is a remake.)**

In the midday heat, a lone figure sits out on the log by the water. It's August and she's just received the dreaded phone call. She sighs in despondency as she hugs her knees and stares out at the water.

Rogue sits down by her, concern clearly visible in her eyes.

"Ya parents called, didn' they?" She inquires softly.

"Yeah. I need to be home on the 15th, so we can, like shop for my school things." Kitty pulls a distasteful face. "I miss my parents, but on the other hand, I'll miss Petey too." She adds dolefully.

"At leas' this is ya las' year. Then ya can come live in town if ya want." Rogue tries to reassure her, placing an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"I suppose so. Maybe I will look into, like going to some colleges here." Kitty brightens slightly at the idea.

""Tha year will go fas', ya'll see." Rogue smiles encouragingly. "Let's go inside. It's jus' too hot out 'ere taday. We haveta get ready for tanight, anyway." She makes a move to stand, but seeing Kitty motionless causes her to sit again.

"I love him, Marie." Kitty speaks, almost in a whisper as she gazes seriously at her closest friend.

"I know ya do, Kit. It's more than obvious every time ya two are tagetha." Rogue teases her lightly and nudges Kitty's foot with her own.

"Oh, you mean like it is with you and Remy?" Kitty rejoins with a giggle.

"Hey! We admitted how we feel." Rogue states defensively with a grin.

"Yeah, after a near-miss with a tornado! I wonder what it'll take for you to, like get married." Kitty shoots back laughingly.

"Who said anythin' about gettin' married?" Rogue asks disbelievingly.

"C'mon. I can see it, why can't you? The two of you are like, so totally gone on each other that people _are_ beginning to wonder when you will. I'm surprised he's let you, like out of his sight for this long." Kitty observes jestingly.

"He's not _that_ bad, Kit. Ya make it sound like he's attached ta my hip or somethin'." Rogue argues back.

"Uh huh. He goes everywhere that you do. He's like a totally cute puppy."

"I pref'r t' t'ink o' it as 'm lookin' out f'r 'er. B'sides, w'at homme in 'is 'righ' min' would leave a belle femme like dis alone f'r long?" He speaks up from behind them while leaning against a tree.

Kitty raises her brow, silently making her point.

Rogue laughs and sashays over, slipping her arms around his waist. "So jus' how much did ya hear?" She inquires playfully.

"Jus' 'nough t' 'ear me bein' lik'n'd t' a puppy." He says idly as he shoots an amused look at Kitty.

"I said a 'totally cute puppy'." Kitty points out pertly.

"Well, ya are totally cute." Rogue states agreaably.

"But 'm no puppy. An' befo' y' evn' say it, 'm no dog eit'er!" He says as Rogue is about to open her mouth to comment.

"Aww....ya beat me to it!" Rogue exclaims in disgust as she folds her arms and assumes a pout.

"I know I did. Let me make it up t' y'." He moves away from the tree and takes her in his arms, kissing her soundly until they are interrupted by Kitty delicately clearing her throat.

"You know, I would tell you two to go get a room, but I know that would be a _really bad_ idea, so could you, like do that when I'm not around?" Kitty requests cheekily.

"I don' know, Chaton. I kin' o' like y'r idea o' gettin' a room." Remy pretends to consider it until Rogue smacks his arm. "I know it's a near-impossibility, but I'm tellin' ya ta behave anyway, Swampy!" She declares with implied sarcasm.

"Now I ask y', w'ere's de fun in dat?" He questions drily, making Rogue chuckle.

"Try, Rems. 'Cause until we're....uh, until _certain events_ take place, we ain' goin' there." Rogue answers firmly.

"An' jus' w'at d' y' mean by _certain events_, amour?" Remy inquires astutely, his curious gaze never leaving Rogue's face as it reddens.

"Uh...I-well...I think I hear Tante callin' me." She replies quickly as she runs back to the house.

"W'at did she mean by dat, Chaton?" He turns his sharp gaze to Kitty.

"It shouldn't be, like that hard to figure out, Remy." Kitty returns his gaze with an inscrutable one of her own, before returning to the house herself.

As he heads back to get ready for the night, he stops dead in his tracks, having the meaning behind her words hit him full force.

At the Java Pit, Rogue notices his pensive mood, but she has no time to ask him about it. Their show begins and it is going great, as usual. Tonight, Rogue is singing lead for one of her favorite songs.

_Give me a word, give me a sign_

_Show me where to look and tell me what will I find_

_What will I find_

_Lay me on the ground, fly me in the sky_

_Show me where to look and tell me what will I find_

_What will I find_

_Whoa, Heaven let your light shine down (repeat 2X)_

_Whoa, Heaven let your light shine down, on me_

_Love is in the water, love is in the air_

_Show me where to go and tell me_

_Will love be there_

_Will love be there_

_So teach me how to speak and teach me how to share_

_Tell me where to go and tell me _

_Will love be there_

_Will love be there_

_(Chorus)_

_(Repeat 2nd verse)_

After their show, they return to the table, where Remy moves his chair close to hers so he can place his arm around the back of hers.

"I like dat song, Roguey. Y' did a tres bon job." He leans over and lightly kisses her. Wanda and Kitty pass meaningful glances to each other.

"Thanks, Rems. It's one a my favorites, so it wasn' that hard ta learn." She replies humbly.

Silence reigns over the table for a few moments, until Wanda looks around the table.

"I-uh...John asked me to marry him and I said yes." Wanda says uncertainly as she casts furtive glances at each person until it rests on John. She laughs as he excitedly bounces in his chair.

"So _that's_ why he's been more hypa than usual." Rogue laughs as she moves over to embrace both of them. "It's about time ya asked her, John. Ya've only been tagetha three years!" Rogue proclaims humorously as the table erupts in laughter.

"Oy! I wanted ta marry her after 3 months. The sheila wouldn't let me!" He announces in mock outrage, bringing more laughs.

"Y' sure y' wan' t' spen' de res' o' y'r life wit' dis crazy homme?" Remy teases her merrily.

"Well, I haven't had any other offers lately. Besides, I felt sorry for him." Wanda winks at the others.

"Well, isn't this nice? If ya feel that way, then maybe I should run off with Rogue, here." John responds facetiously.

Remy pulls Rogue closer to him. "M' femme! Go fin' anot'er one." He growls 'dangerously'.

"Yeah, forget it, John. You're mine, now." Wanda glares at him, pretending to be put-out with him.

"Aww, Wands. Ya know there is only you, luv." John proceeds to plant several noisy smooches on her cheeks as she tries to remove herself from his grasp.

Remy stands and assists Rogue. "I t'ink we'll take dis as our cue t' leave. See y' at church."

"See ya, mate." John cheerily calls out as they take their leave.

On the drive home, Rogue once again senses his contemplative mood.

"Remy, why ya so quiet?" She asks softly.

"Jus' t'inkin' 'bout stuff." He lifts her hand to his lips, then gently massages the knuckles for a moment.

"There somethin' tha matta?" She asks with slight worry in her tone.

"Non. Jus' 'ad some t'ings broug't t' m' attention, is all." He says in an attempt to reassure her.

Rogue gazes sweetly at him. "I love ya, Rems."

"I love y' t', Marie. It's been a long day, non?" He pulls himself out of his reflective mood. _"I can think of this when I'm alone."_ is his thought as he brings his mind back to his present company.  
"Yeah, it sure has. I'm goin' ta bed as soon as we get back. I'm not messin' with anythin'!" She states unwaveringly.

"Y' invitin' me t' join y'?" Remy glances seductively at her.

"Remy! Ya will only be allowed ta join me if we're married!" Rogue's eyes widen as she claps both hands over her mouth, mortified at her sudden proclamation.

"We're 'ome, cherie." Remy grins wickedly at her as he saunters into the kitchen, whistling the whole way.

Rogue groans, vexed with herself. She trudges upstairs and changes for bed, chastising herself the entire time.

**I'm ending here, because I have an early day tomorrow. Yes, I'm trying to be mysterious with Remy. What will happen next? Only I know....or do I? Bwahahahaha.......**


	32. What's With All The Mysteriousness

_**A/N: Wanda's comment about the black wedding dress is true. I saw it a few weeks ago.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**John is quite happy with how that finally worked out. Yeah, Rogue made her feelings quite clear on the subject, although she didn't mean to blurt it out quite like ****_that_....hehehehe.**

_**roguey21: **_**I guess in a way that is a cliffy, of sorts. If John were actually serious about stealing Rogue, then Remy would've cheerfully handed him his right arm most assuredly! ;)**

_**J-TeamEdward2010: **_**Yeah, I know that song's a remake, but like you, I can't remember who performed it first. If I find out, then I will list it. :) It's one of my favorite ones.**

_**courtneykutie:**_** It's time for Kitty to go home, but she will return. I have an idea on that! :)**

**Discalimer: None of 'em are mine. **

Remy is at the kitchen table bright and early with a note pad. Mercy enters the room and attempts to look over his shoulder, but he's too quick.

"May I 'elp y'?" He inquires, holding the pad to where she can't read it.

"W'at're y' writin'?" Mercy asks slyly.

"Jus' some notes." Remy answers idly as he stares at her mysteriously.

"C'mon, tell me!" Mercy tries to grab it, but he moves it out of her reach.

"Non, I don' 'ave t' tell y' anyt'in'!" Remy declares with an evil smirk.

"Those ya plans for overthrowin' tha governmen' an' trainin' ninja hamstas ta take ova?" Rogue queries mischievously as she sits by him and glances at the object of everyone's attention.

"Y' weren' s'ppos'd t' tell anyone, Roguey!" Remy plays along. "B'sides, it could work. Who would suspect cute fuzzy creatures o' bein' s' evil?" He answers impishly..

Henri walks in and looks at the two strangely. "Ninja 'amst'rs?" He asks in quiet disbelief as he shakes his head. "F'rget it, I don' wan' t' know." He says dismissively as he seats himself by his wife.

"Y' jus' jealous 'cuz I t'oug't o' it firs'." Remy smirks at his brother.

"Ya know, ya would make a great evil mastamin'." Rogue tells him teasingly.

"I know, I know. Jus' add it t' all de ot'er t'ings 'm s' bon at." He states a bit too confidently.

"If ya workin' on ya humility, it still needs work, Rems." Rogue informs him jokingly, causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"If y' goin' t' laugh at me, den 'm not showin' y' m' plans." Remy says threateningly.

"Aww, c'mon Rems. I'll be nice." Rogue bats her eyes becomingly.

"Nope. Y' t' late." He says airily as he stands and leaves.

Jean-Luc and Marius are plotting on the phone. Belle hasn't given up on marrying Remy and Marius is discussing the merits of a plan he's come up with. Jean-Luc chuckles humorously, Marius' craftiness is to be applauded.

"By all means, go f'r it. Dat'll teach 'er t' listen t' 'er pere." Jean-Luc tells him encouragingly.

"Oui, I will. I got jus' de one in min'." Marius informs him merrily.

In town, Rogue and Wanda meander down the row of shops, peering in windows.

"Yeah, I've decided that I'm not really into the white thing, so I'm looking for a red gown." Wanda tells Rogue as they look in the window of a bakery. Seeing that it's too busy to go in, they opt for Starbucks.

"I've heard a lot a women choose ta do that now."

"I know. I guess it's another sign of the times. Women breaking with tradition and all that."

"I suppose. Some a them are really pretty. Now, I'm not no'mally inta pink, but there were some on TV tha otha day that were such a pale shade, ya could hardly tell they were."

Wanda looks up from her caramel machiatto. "I could see you in white." She states plainly, then takes another sip. "I was watching "Platinum Weddings last week and there was one woman who wore a black gown. Now that's a brave one!" Wanda says with admiration.

"Yeah, I don' know if I would go that far. I guess I'm still a bit of a traditionalist." Rogue sips her mochaccino.

After they finish their treats, the girls find a bridal boutique and Wanda finds the perfect gown, a scarlet selection guaranteed to make John's jaw drop.

"Go try it on, Wands. I'll wait out here." Rogue tells her.

While Wanda is in the changing room, Rogue looks over some of the gowns and her gaze falls to one stunning selection. Taking it off the rack, she holds it against herself. One of the salespeople notices and comes up to her.

"That would look incredible on you. With your coloring and figure, that gown would be a perfect fit. Would you like to try it on?" She asks hopefully.

"Uh, I don' think so. I'm not engaged." Rogue informs the clerk and replaces the gown.

"Come on, Rogue. I bet that dress will look fantastic on you. Remy could ask you one of these days soon. You just never know." Wanda comes out in the gown and speaks encouragingly to her.

"Wanda, that gown is _you_!" Rogue states enthusiastically. "Besides, I should be lookin' for my maid of honor dress."

"I know I do." Wanda grins. "I'm going to get it. As the bride, I'm commanding you to try on that gown!" Wanda says with mock imperiousness. "We can look for a dress _after _you try _that_ on." Wanda nods toward the beautiful creation.

"So are ya becomin' Bridezilla or somethin'?" Rogue jests as she relents and takes the gown to try it on. The clerk follows to give her some assistance.

As the seamstress guides Wanda in the adjustments that need to be made to her gown, Rogue comes out.

"Rogue, that gown looks amazing on you!" Wanda breathes as she gazes at Rogue.

"Ya really think so?"

"Yeah. Now if we could just get Remy to propose, then you could come buy the dress." Wanda passes her a cheeky grin.

Rogue laughs lightly. "Yeah, if only." She gazes at herself in the gown, imagining her wedding day.

They then pick out a black satin dress for her to wear.

"Be glad I talked John out of the other color he wanted."

"Why, what otha cola did he want?" Rogue inquires, not sure she wants to hear the answer.

"Orange." Wanda ststes flatly.

Rogue shudders. "I'll take black, thank ya. I really don' look good in orange."

"I agree. Black looks sexy on you. Especially the style we settled on. Remy will be all over you when he sees you in it." Wanda predicts gleefully.

"He's already all ova me now, Wands." Rogue states playfully.

"Yeah, he's been very...um, serious in how he feels about you." Wanda teases in return. They laugh and change back into their clothes. Just as they are leaving, Belle enters the shop. She looks them over disdainfully and snorts.

"W'at're y' doin' ere, salope?" She questions Rogue, whose eyes have narrowed perilously.

"None a ya business, tramp!" Rogue hotly retorts.

"Oh, but it is. Remy's mine an' in 5 days, it'll be official. Y' won' stop me, _Marie_." Belle sneers as Wanda's hands twitch.

"Remy doesn't love you. He loves her and he wants nothing to do with _you_." Wanda informs her coldly.

"Like I tol' de putain befo'. I don' care 'bout love. 'M jus' aft'r all I c'n get fr'm 'im. Dis isn' any o' y'r affair anyway." She evilly reminds Rogue again as she glares at Wanda. "Now, if y' don' min', 'm 'ere f'r m' final fittin'." Belle rudely pushes past them into the shop. She doesn't get very far before Rogue 'accidentally' shoves her into the sitting area.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was tryin' ta open tha door. Ya must've gotten in tha way." She attempts to look apologetic, but she loses it as Wanda laughs uncontrollably.

"Y' did dat on purpose!" Belle snarls and throws herself at Rogue, who merely steps aside.

"Ya should know that a place like this is nowhere for a lady ta fight." Rogue cheerfully reminds her.

"I'll figh' anywhere I wan'!" Belle rises and gives her a murderous look.

"I was referrin' ta me." Rogue taunts as she and Wanda step outside. Belle rushes outside and knocks Rogue over from behind. Rogue flips her off easily and deflects her next attack. Belle is furious by now and lunges one more time, right into Rogue's ready fist.

"Y' goin' t' get it now." Belle growls as she advances on Rogue, her hand hidden so Rogue can't see what's in it. Rogue attempts to move away, but Belle catches her arm with the small knife she'd concealed in her hand. Belle smiles in diabolical satisfaction.

"Dis is y' las' warnin'. Stay away fr'm Remy o' nex' time it'll be y' 'eart!" She hisses in her ear, then moves away.

Wanda is livid. Her hands glow blue and before anyone realizes what's going on, the knife is pried out of Belle's hand and held above her. Belle gazes at it in horror.

"Y' goin' t' kill me?" She whispers, terrorstricken.

"No I'm not. As much as I would _like_ to, I don't want to have to answer for it. That's just a warning for you to stay away from my friends. By that, I mean Remy, too." Wanda glares at her, just waiting for her to argue. She's surprised when she doesn't.

"Rogue, you okay?" She rushes over to her friend and gently pries Rogue's hand away so she can assess the damage. "Wow! It's already healing." Wanda watches as the bleeding begins to stop on its own. "Here, let's cover it up for a bit." She gently presses a clean cloth on Rogue's wound.

Rogue glances sideways at Belle, her eyes widening. "Wanda, look out!" She shouts as Wanda's hand comes up, flinging Belle against a brick wall of a nearby shop. She's out cold.

"Looks like she'll miss her last dress fitting today. What a shame." Wanda muses idly as she picks up Rogue's dress bag and they walk down the street.

They arrive home (Wanda's staying overnight.) to find Remy on the phone and writing in the mysterious notebook.

"We've all been tryin' ta fin' out jus' what's in that book a his. He won' let anyone see it." Rogue explains.

Wanda's face takes on an impish expression. "I'll find out." She states with a wicked grin.

She attempts to look over his shoulder as he takes notes and shoots Rogue a chagrined glance.

"It's in French." She mouths to Rogue. Rogue smacks her forehead with her hand. She sneaks over to try to read what is written, but Remy's onto her and closes the book and ends the call.

"Y' need somet'in' amour?" He gazes mischievously at her.

"Yeah, I need a kiss." She pulls him close and kisses him, trying to reach it. He knows her too well. Even though he's enjoying the kiss, he manages to keep it out of her reach.

When they part, he says huskily "Nice try, cherie." He chuckles mirthfully and heads upstairs to the privacy of his room to finish.

Rogue shoots Wanda an irritated glance. "Now I _really_ wanna know what's in that book!"

Wanda laughs lightly. "Maybe you need to get your mind off the book. We were going to run through that song today."

"Yeah, good idea. It'll drive me crazy wonderin' what's in it." Rogue reluctantly agrees.

They go up to her room, where Rogue plugs in her electric and they practice 'Attitude' by Fireflight.

Remy reclines on his bed, relishing listening to the two girls sing. His work is done for the day, so now he believes he deserves the rest. At least until dinner. He moves over and checks the items again, making sure everything is as it should be.

_**Hehehehe......All will be revealed in the next and last chapter.**_


	33. Is That What Was In That Book Of Yours

_**A/N: I may have spoken a bit prematurely on whether this will or will not be the last chapter. To be honest, I don't know. It all depends on how this one turns out. "Shine" was originally performed by Collective Soul. Thanks to roguey21 for the answer.**_

_**Chellerbelle: **_**Yes....the mystery of the book will be revealed very soon! ;)**

_**roguey21: **_**Thanks for clearing up the mystery! Now I don't have to go digging for it myself. :) I actually was thinking of having her walk into the shop at that crucial moment, but decided against it.**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Maybe this will and maybe it won't. We'll see how events turn out. ;)**

_**J-TeamEdward2010: **_**The more, the merrier! Go right ahead. :c)**

**Disclaimer: Marvel is not mine. If it was, then ROMY would only be together and NOT pursuing other characters. That's why I refuse to buy anything more in comic-verse. It's just waaay too sexually explicit for my tastes.**

After the service on Sunday, Rogue notes that Remy seems to take an inordinate amount of time in speaking to Pastor Kurt. She's not close enough to listen, as Wanda is trying to discuss wedding plans with her.

"Hello! Rogue, you in there" She questions, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry Wanda. I'm just wondering what's takin' Remy so long in speakin' ta Pasta." Rogue muses aloud.

"I'm sure it's just a question about the sermon. This whole 'notebook' thing really has you on edge, doesn't it?" Wanda asks with a trace of humor as John approaches the pair and slips an arm around Wanda.

"Oy, that was a tough sermon! Really makes ya wonda where ya really at." John says as he rubs his forehead.

"Yes, it was. Although I'm pretty sure Rogue wasn't listening." Wanda reproves her teasingly.

"Now why wouldn't Rogue be listening, luv?" John inquires of his fiance while casting an amused glance in Rogue's direction.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to take care of a couple of things in town." Wanda informs him.

"What things? I thought we had everything taken care of." John asks in bewilderment.

"You know, those _things_ we talked about yesterday on the phone." Wanda passes him a meaningful glance.

"Oh! _Those _things. I clean forgot." John answers jovially as Wanda rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, and the shop closes in a couple of hours, so we'd better get going."

Remy approaches the three and slips his arm around Rogue's waist.

"Desole, I needed t' talk t' Past'r about a question I 'ad." he apologizes as he kisses the top of Rogue's head. "T' bad y' deux 'ave t' go. Tante wanted y' t' come f'r dinn'r." He informs the pair.

"Maybe some other time. We really have to take care of these details." Wanda answers with a small smile.

"Aww...I wanted ta go ta Tante's!" John complains, but immediately quiets at Wanda's glare.

"Wanda's righ'. Don' wan' t' put off dose las' minute details. Den y' migh' not get w'at y' wan." Remy glances at Wanda with a quick wink. "C'mon, Roguey. Tante's waitin' outside."

"See ya lata, guys." Rogue bids them goodbye as Remy leads her out to Tante.

Back at the house, Jean-Luc has a surprise.

"I've decided dat we're takin' a famille vacation dis year." He tells the group.

"W'ere we goin', Pere?" Henri inquires with interest.

"I t'oug't we'd leave in deux days an' go t' Captiva Island f'r a couple o' weeks." Jean-Luc fills everyone in with a smile.

"I hope y'all have fun." Rogue states with a grin, although she feels strangely bereft.

"W'at d' y' mean, ma fille? Y'r goin' t'!" The older man declares. "Y'r a part o' dis famille, Rogue." He tells her gently.

"Oui, mon amour. B'sides, I won' 'ave any fun if y' don' go." Remy states seriously.

"Rogue, y' need t' go. Y' need dis jus' as much as de res' o' us." Tante puts in as she sets the gumbo on the table.

"Well, alrigh'. Jus' as long as I won' be a burden."

"Like y' were ev'r a burden!" Mercy snorts from her place by Henri. "If y' go den y' can 'elp me make fun o' Remy in 'is swim trunks." Mercy offers merrily.

Rogue laughs as Remy gives Mercy a dirty glare. "Roguey won' be laughin' w'en she sees me." Remy predicts with a smoldering glance to Rogue.

"Swampy, sometimes ya jus' too full a yaself!" Rogue teases him.

"Y'r righ', Remy. She'll pass out fr'm frig't!" Mercy retorts with a chortle.

"Could we eat? De t'oug't o' Remy in 'is trunks ain' 'elpin' m' appetite." Henri interrupts with an exasperated tone, making everyone, except Rogue, laugh. Her mind is occupied with a certain image.

Remy chuckles knowingly, feeling the desire coming off her.

"'Ang on a couple o' days an' y'll see de real t'ing, cherie." He purrs just loud enough for her to hear, making her blush furiously and causing a shiver to slide down her spine.

"Why y' blushin', Rogue?" Mercy asks mischievously.

She tries to find an answer without giving away her thoughts, when Remy tells Mercy. "I was jus' tellin' 'er somet'in' is all." He glances at Mercy idly.

"I guess if I'm goin', I'd betta get myself a swimsuit. I'll call Wanda an' see if she can go with me tamorra.

"C'n I come an' 'elp?" Remy asks with a wicked smirk, his eyes glowing slightly.

Rogue giggles jubilantly. "No, I don' think so, Rems. Ya'd pick tha skimpiest one in there!"

"Dere's an idea." he rubs his chin thoughtfully as Rogue smacks his shoulder.

"Forget it, Swampy." Rogue tells him, then leans down to whisper coyly. "If I'm gonna get somethin' like that, then I wan' it ta be a surprise." She turns on her heel and sashays out of the room, his eyes following her every step of the way.

"Ooh, dat payback gets y' ev'ry time." He grins to himself and leaves the room.

The day before they leave, Remy checks through his book to be sure he hasn't forgotten any details. He calls John and Pete to make sure that things are set on their respective ends. Satisfied, he takes his bags down to the car. He then knocks on Rogue's door.

"What'cha wan'?" She queries from the other side.

"Y' done wit' y' packin' yet, cherie? 'M getting' de cars packed s' we're ready t' leave firs' t'ing in de mornin'." He explains as he enters.

"Yeah, but I can carry them." Rogue informs him, looking up from her book.

"Non, I'll get dem, amour." Remy steps over to take her bags.  
"Remy, I can carry my own." Rogue argues lightly.

"I know y' can, but 'm goin' t'." He reasons with an amused grin.

Rogue utters a small laugh. "Be my guest, then." She gestures toward the bags.

"I knew y'd see it m' way." He teases her, which gets a pillow thrown at him. He tosses it aside and advances 'menacingly' toward her. She laughs and takes off running. This time, she runs outside with him right behind her. She uses her flight ability and lands on a large branch of a tree. He grins evilly and stands below her location, waiting for her to make a move.

"Remy, ya betta let me down or I'll drain ya." Rogue growls threateningly.

"Sounds dang'rous. I t'ink I'll take dat chance. Could be fun." He chuckles impishly.

She finds a way by noticing an opening large enough for her to fly through. She does so and lands right at the front door.

"Try an' get me now!" She taunts as she runs back into the house. Remy smirks to himself.

"Dere's mo' dan one way t' catch a femme." He thinks aloud and scales the trellis at the side of the house. Carefully finding his way to her window, he lets himself in after being certain that Rogue hasn't come back yet. He hides at the side of her bed and waits for her return. He doesn't have long to wait. She comes in and sits on her bed. He silently rises and springs onto her, tickling her. After several seconds, he stops and leans down to kiss her tenderly.

"D' y' 'ave any idea w'at y' do t' me?" He asks hoarsely as he gazes lovingly at her. He moves to stand and sit on the window seat.

She smiles softly at him and sits up, smoothing her shirt. Rogue walks over to him and kisses him, then picks up her bags and carries them down.

Remy shakes his head and chuckles to himself. "Stubb'rn femme!"

The next day, the family is ready to leave as the sun rises. Rogue rides with Remy, while the rest ride together.

"I can' wait ta get there! This is gonna be so much fun." Rogue's eyes are sparkling as she excitedly watches out the window as they turn onto I-10 East.

"I know I'll nev'r f'rget it." He smiles at her exuberance.

They arrive in the evening and find a nice seafood restaurant to have dinner. After everyone is finished, they find their beachfront hotel and check-in. They retire to their respective rooms and most of them go right to sleep.

Rogue is unable to. She's too excited to sleep. Admiring the moonlight streaming through the window, she opens it noiselessly and scans the beach to be certain no one is around. Satisfied, she flies out and enjoys a moonlight flight savoring the scent of the fresh sea air as she flies over the ocean waters.

Remy watches his beloved, loving the graceful way she moves in the air. He can't wait to surprise her tomorrow. Everything is in place and the others will arrive in the morning. This is sure to be a birthday he will never forget.

The next morning brings their guests. Wanda and John arrive first. They surreptitiously make their way to their rooms, making sure not to be seen by Rogue. John carries a large dress bag for Wanda and carefully sets it in her room. He then carries the other bag to his to wait for Piotr, who's bringing Kitty. They arrive several minutes later with Pastor Kurt and the plan is underway.

Remy has been watching for them and heads down to run through the events of the day. Tante and Mercy show up to take Rogue out for a few hours.

"Firs' we'll get some breakfas', den we t'oug't it would be fun t' get our 'air, nails an' makeup done." Tante informs Rogue.

"Oh, okay. That's fine, I guess." Rogue isn't sure what to think of that plan, but hey, she'll go along with whatever they want. They enter the salon, where Tante takes one of the stylists aside and whispers instructions to her. The stylist nods and takes Rogue, transforming her into a stunning beauty. If she was unsure before, she's truly flummoxed now, as she comes out to the other two ladies.

"I knew dis look would be de one f'r 'er!" Mercy assures Tante confidently.

"Oui, I can see it. We need t' get back befo' de hommes be lookin' f'r us." Tante replies smilingly as the three head back. Rogue enters her room, finding Wanda and Kitty inside. Mercy and Tante are right behind her.

"What's all this?" Rogue is astonished, to say the least.

XXXXXXXXXX

In New Orleans, Belle prepares for her walk down the aisle. She smiles to herself, thinking of all the plans she has once Remy has married her. The first thing will be getting Marie out of the house. She's been trouble from day one. Belle laughs diabolically as she applies the finishing touches. She kind of hopes Marie is here to witness this. She really wants to see her face when Remy says his vows.

She's so involved in her own evil thoughts, she doesn't notice the happy expression on her pere's face. He doesn't like Remy, so it would be highly unusual for him to be happy today.

He walks her down the aisle to Remy, who's wearing a hat with a wide brim so his face can't be seen. She euphorically says her vows and he says his. The priest pronounces them husband and wife and he removes the hat. At first she is in shock. The man who is now her husband isn't Remy! As she gazes at him, the thought enters her mind that this man's even more handsome than Remy (I know, that's a real stretch, isn't it.). No matter, she's married to this man now and since Catholics are very much against divorce, she might as well make the best of the situation. The man, one of her father's contacts by the name of Pierre Fontaineu, lifts her chin and kisses her deeply. Yes, she could definitely do worse. A _lot _worse. She utters a small, nervous laugh as he gazes at her. A fluttering is felt in her stomach and she is short of breath. Belle is in love. She smiles up at him and they leave the church to go to the reception. Then it hits her. She's met this man several times before, but she was so caught up in her plans, she didn't really take notice of him. Well, she intends to make up for that grievous mistake for years to come. Starting tonight.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Like, Remy invited us here. He said that you'd totally be needing us later this afternoon." Kitty explains enigmatically.

"Why would I need ya this afternoon?" Rogue questions suspiciously.

"Maybe _this _will answer your question." Wanda says, gesturing to the large dress bag.

Rogue walks over to it slowly, not understanding any of this. She opens the bag and gasps in amazement. Inside, is the wedding dress she tried on with Wanda. "What...why...?" Rogue stares at the gown.

Mercy presses a small box into her hands. "Remy wants y' t' 'ave dis." She tells her softly.

Rogue opens the box and finds a magnificent engagement ring. She puts her hand over her mouth, fighting tears.

"'E 'as de weddin' band. Rogue, 'e wants y' t' marry 'im t'day." Mercy informs her with a soft smile.

"Ya mean that's what was in that notebook a his?" Rogue inquires incredulously. All the women nod.

"Y'all knew?" Rogue asks disbelievingly.

"Yeah, we did. How else did you think we all got here and knew what to bring?" Wanda grins cheekily at her.

"I-I don' know what ta say." She breathes, awestruck.

"Y' bett'r say yes, honey chile! 'E's waitin' at de chapel f'r y' now." Tante exclaims, taking the gown from the hanger and getting it ready for Rogue to wear. It is a strapless satin and lace creation with a fitted bodice and flowing skirt.

Rogue's shock rapidly becomes excitement as she gets dressed. After everyone is dressed, they make the short drive to a small chapel.

The guys wait inside for the ceremony to begin. Rogue peeks in at Remy, who looks just delicious in his tux. She grins delightedly to herself as the ladies take their places. Tante is already inside with a hanky pressed to her eyes.

Wanda and Kitty, both wearing midnight satin strapless gowns, make their way down the aisle.

Remy muses to himself. _"This is a good sign. If they're here, then-"_ His thought comes to a screeching halt as he takes in the sight of his gorgeous bride for the first time. She looks incredible in the gown that Wanda picked up on Sunday afternoon. Her veil is covering her face, but he can still see the radiant joy in her eyes, making her light up inside. She smiles exuberantly at him, causing his heart to accelerate and his eyes to glow.

She finally arrives at the altar, where they join hands. Rubies gaze deeply into emeralds as Pastor Kurt smiles at them and officiates. After a time, he gets to the part they've been waiting for:

"Remy, do you take Marie to be your vife? To have und to hold, for richer or for poorer, in zickness und in health, forzaking all ozers? Do you promise to love her und be devoted to her?"

"Def'nit'ly-uh, I do." Remy answers as their witnesses chuckle lightly.

"Marie, do you take Remy to be your husband? To have und to hold, for richer of for poorer, in zickness und in health, forzaking all ozers? Do you promise to love him und be devoted to him?"

"I do." Rogue replies confidently, tossing Remy a saucy smirk.

The rings are exchanged and Kurt speaks the closing words. He ultimately gets to the part Remy's been anticipating all day:

"By ze power vested in me und in ze zight of ze Father, ze Zon und ze Holy Zpirit, I now pronounce you husband und vife. Remy, I know you've been vaiting for zis moment for avhile." Kurt passes the groom a mischievous grin. "Vell, vhat are you vaiting for?" He asks with mock impatience as he gestures to Rogue.

Remy sweeps the veil back with a flourish and gives her an impish look. Her delighted chuckle is silenced with his lips capturing hers in an ardent kiss.

"Now _that's_ how ya kiss, mate! Not this little smoochy-smoochy rubbish ya do with your sheila." John declares loudly to Piotr, causing the gentle giant and Kitty to blush scarlet. Wanda glares at the firebug and hisses "Quiet!".

The bride and groom exchange a playful glance as they make their way back down the aisle. They head outside and share another kiss as they wait for the others to join them. The group then goes to Old Captiva House for their dinner. Remy has made reservations. Everyone takes time to enjoy their food and several diners come over to wish the couple well.

The staff wheels out a small wedding cake. Remy and Rogue feed each other a bite of cake as everyone looks on happily.

The gathering separates soon after. The newly-married couple stroll along the beach, watching the sunset. Rogue's head rests on her husband's shoulder.

"So ya were plannin' this an' keepin' notes in that book a ya's, weren' ya, sugah?" Rogue asks smartly.

"Dat I was, mon tresor." Remy answers with a cheeky grin.

"Jus' how long were ya plannin' this?" Rogue gives him an inquisitive glance.

"I didn' start keepin' notes til las' week, w'en I was in de final stages o' de plannin'. I've been preparin' t' su'prise y' wit' dis f'r a few mont's." Remy explains as he holds her closer.

"Well, ya certainly did that!" Rogue declares and laughs lightly. "This wouldn' have anythin' ta do with ya avoidin' marryin' tha swamp witch, would it? Seein' that it's ya birthday an' all." Rogue teases him with a wicked grin.

"Non, I would've married y' regardless o' w'et'er Belle was in de picture o' not. I love y', Marie. Dat's de _only_ reason I married y'. B'sides, fr'm w'at Pere tol' me, ol' Marius made ot'er plans f'r Belle." Remy explains how Marius arranged for there to be another groom in his place. Rogue laughs in astonishment.

"I hope it works!" Rogue states in amusement.

"Me t'. I t'ink it will, dough. I've seen de homme befo' an' 'e's a good lookin' guy an' I've seen de way 'e looks at 'er. I jus' wish Belle would've noticed 'im earlier an' saved me all de trouble o' tryin' t' escape 'er." Remy says wryly.

"If she gives ya any trouble, she's gonna be dealin' with me! Ya mine now an' I ain' lettin' ya go without a figh'." Rogue firmly informs him.

"Marie, 'm not y'rs jus' now. Y've 'ad me fr'm de day we met. W'en y' rebuffed me, dat jus' made me more determined t' 'ave y'. I knew den dat y' were unlike any ot'er femme I'd met befo'. De mo' I got t' know de real y', de mo' I fell in love wit' y'." Remy moves to where he's in front of her and gazes fondly into her eyes. He wraps his arms around her as she lays her head against his chest.

"Ya know, we didn' get ta have our firs' dance." Rogue looks up at him.

"Y' righ', precieux. I t'oug't we could 'ave it out 'ere. I wanted it t' jus' be you an' me sharin' dat."

"How're we gonna do that, Rems?" Rogue queries curiously.

Remy begins to sway gently with his wife in his arms, moving in time to the music of the waves washing onshore. Rogue closes her eyes in bliss, never wanting this moment to end.

Remy leans down and kisses her softly, but passionately.

"Je t'aime, ma coeur." He says huskily, upon parting.

"Je t'aime, aussui." Rogue states softly with an angelic smile as she takes his arm and they depart toward their room.

_**Okay y'all, there will be one more chapter, after all! I thought that the arrangement with Belle would be a funny twist. I hope you liked it as much as I did. I love writing ROMY wedding scenes. I love reading them too! What can I say? I guess it's the romantic coming out in me. :o)**_


	34. Is This What Life And Love Are All About

_**A/N: Sorry, I tried getting this in sooner, but for some reason, it wouldn't upload! **_

_**This chapter is going to be much longer than the norm, 'cause it covers events over several days.**_

_**Hard to believe I'm at the last chapter again. It makes me so happy that everyone liked my little surprise for Belle. Imagine marrying a guy you think is one particular person, only to discover it is someone entirely different...hehehehehe. I had a lot of fun writing this and I thank all of you who gave this story a chance and either reviewed or added this to your alerts. I have another one in the works, but it will be a bit more generalized. This story was me standing up for my beliefs. :) I look forward from reading more from y'all in the near future!**_

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned belongs to Marvel and the two songs belong to Pillar. There!**

_**Chellerbelle:**_** Presumptuous, yes. Impetuous, definitely, but Rogue did tell him on a couple of occasions, or at least hinted strongly, that she wanted to marry him. I wanted to do something a bit different this time. That was why he gave her the wicked grin after she blurted out that he was not getting into bed with her until they were married. ;)**

_**roguey21: **_**This is the last chapter, but there will be more in the way of other stories. I'm glad that you love this story and the wedding scene. As I said, I love writing wedding scenes. :D**

_**courtneykutie: **_**Delighted that you loved it and my little twist. Enjoy this last one. :)**

_**Team-JEdward2010: **_**Thanks so much! In your PM you're absolutely right. : )**

It has been nearly three months since the wedding. Rogue and Remy are still in bed and for a change, she's awake first. Actually, if she was to be completely honest, she's been awake most of the night with her troubled thoughts. Today is the trial. Mystique had been caught, extradited from Athens and arrested for grand theft, embezzlement and it would seem that _someone_ had tipped-off the DA about her abusing her daughter. The question of whether the 'adoption' was even legal has been presented before the court as well.

The memories of the past rise up, so she instinctively moves closer to Remy, seeking comfort from her slumbering husband. His arm tightens around her protectively as he slowly awakens. Sensing her distress, he tenderly kisses her shoulder.

"It'll be okay, cherie. Y' ain' goin' t'roug' dis alone. I'll be wit' y' de whole time an' s' will Pere. De chaton will be dere t' as a witness t' w'at y' wen' t'roug' an' y' 'ave de pictures fr'm de firs' time Mystique 'it y', so we'll jus' leave de res' in le Bon Dieu's mo' dan capable 'ands. 'E knows 'ow dis'll all turn out." He says in a placating tone as he smooths her hair back.

"I know He does, but jus' tha thought a seein' her is enough ta make me sick, Rems. I mean, what if she somehow gets away with it all _again_?" The anguish emanating from her is enough to break his heart.

"She ain' goin' t', mon amour. One way o' anot'er, she will ans'r f'r w'at she's done, Marie. S' 'elp me, I wan' t' 'urt 'er f'r 'urtin' y' de way she did, but I also know dat revenge ain' mine t' give. I t'ink dat God can do a bett'r job o' dat, don' y', cherie?" He asks gently with a hint of dark humor.

Rogue chuckles lightly. "Yeah, ya right, sugah. He has ways we can' even begin ta imagine." She grins wickedly and kisses him. "I'm gonna showa an' get ready ta go, hon. Thanks for tha pep talk. I love ya, Remy." She adds softly as she moves toward the bathroom.

"Je t'aime aussui, Marie." He returns with a tender gaze toward his bride. "'Ow 'bout I come in wit' y' an' 'elp y' get dose places y' can' reach? We'll also be cons'rvin' wat'r, Roguey. Y' know we got t' do evry'tin' we c'n f'r de environmen'." Remy looks at her mischievously.

Rogue laughs merrily. "I don' think so, Rems. I plan ta keep it short taday an' I'm pretty sure it's not tha environmen' ya thinkin' about." She teases him as she adds an extra amount of sway to her hips as she enters the bathroom, looking back to see him staring most intently at her, eyes burning brightly. She chuckles to herself as she closes the door.

After they're both ready, they head downstairs for breakfast. Tante notices straightaway that Rogue isn't eating.

"Y' feelin' bon, petit?" She asks, deeply concerned.

Rogue takes a sip of coffee. "I'm jus' not hungry righ' now, Tante. I think it's nerves 'cause a tha trial." Rogue explains to the older woman.

"Mmm...maybe, but y' should still try t' eat somet'in." Tante answers, not completely convinced.

"I don' think I can. I'm afraid it won' stay down, 'cause I'm so worked up righ' now."

"I could make y' some dry toast if y' wan' it, honey." Tante persists gently.

"No, I don' think I betta." Rogue remains steadfast.

Tante sighs with exasperation. "I'll let it go dis time, but y' make sure dat homme o' y'rs takes y' t' get somet'in' t' eat w'en dey break f'r lunch. Y' 'ear me fille?" Tante demands.

"Yes, Tante." Rogue shoots a grin at the older woman.

"Remy, y' keep an eye on 'er, fils. Don' y' let 'er out o' y'r sight 'roun' dat Mystique!" Tante pins him with a piercing gaze.

"Oui, Tante. She'll be wit' me at all times. Y' don' 'ave t' worry." Remy reassures her.

"Y' ready t' go, fils, fille?" Jean-Luc inquires as he strides into the room.

Rogue closes her eyes and takes a steadying breath.

"As ready as I can be." She answers as she grabs Remy's hand. He squeezes it comfortingly and they leave.

Upon arriving at the courthouse, they notice there is an inordinate number of news vans, reporters and cameramen swarming the building. _"She must've stolen from the wrong people."_ Rogue muses to herself as they make their way in. Several reporters attempt to try to question Rogue, but Remy and Jean-Luc stand on either side of her, shielding her with their bodies and saying "No comment." to the reporters.

Inside, it is much quieter since the circus outside isn't allowed to record the proceedings. Mystique waits at her side of the courtroom and glares icily at her former daughter. Rogue stares back with her patented 'death glare' as the three take their seats. She fights the queasy feeling rising up at the sight of the woman. Remy gazes at her worriedly.

"Y' sure y' okay, Rogue?" He asks her in a hushed voice, as the judge enters from his chambers.

"Yeah...I-I think so." She answers quietly, but he is sure that's not the case at all. She looks too pale and he knows she's feeling sick.

The court is called to order and she is the first to testify. Rogue forces herself to go to the stand by sheer will. She recounts every time Mystique abused her and everything from her past with the woman. The pictures are documented and shown to the judge. Then it's the defense attorney's turn to cross-examine her. Of course, he brings up the fact that she stole a rather large sum of money from her mother. He relentlessly chips away at her, while Mystique looks on idly with a small, satisfied smile painted on her lips.

Unable to take any more, Rogue asks the judge if she can speak for a moment. He grants her permission and she begins:

"I'm not sayin' that what I did was righ', but it was done in defense, ta preven' what Ms. Darkholme was gonna do ta me. She was gettin' ready ta get rid a me, 'cause she was tired a livin' with me an' tha way I believe. I guess her ways an' mine are jus' too differen'. I took mattas inta my own hands." Rogue takes a deep breath and continues. "I wen' about it tha wrong way an' I'm sorry." She looks directly at Mystique, who is coldly unmoved by Rogue's apology.

Rogue is excused from the stand and slowly makes her way down. She feels light-headed and stops in front of the stand, clutching it for support.

"Are you alright, Mrs. LeBeau?" The judge queries warily as she attempts to steady herself.

"Y'r Honor, may I go t' 'er? She's m' wife." Remy explains quickly and is granted immediate permission.

"I will take this time to grant a brief recess. We will reconvene at 9:30." The judge bangs his gavel and the courtroom empties.

"C'mon, Marie. We bett'r get y' 'ome, sweet'eart. I knew y' should've eaten somet'in'." He guides her back to their seats for a moment for her to regain her bearings.

Mystique walks up to them. "I should've sold you years ago when I had the chance. I will _never_ forgive you for stealing from me and for daring to preach to me about my life and how I choose to live it!" She whispers harshly as the guards rush over to take her back to her cell.

Remy attempts to surge up from his seat to grab her, but is held back by Jean-Luc.

"Don' do it, fils. She ain' wort' it." Jean-Luc murmurs coldly as he shoots her a scathing glance.

"Get dis blue freak away fr'm m' wife!" Remy orders angrily, noticing the tears in Rogue's eyes.

"Let's go 'ome, mon coeur." He says tenderly to Rogue as he directs her out of the courtroom.

"I feel terrible, Rems." Rogue gazes at him miserably.

"I know, hon. It's fr'm not eatin' an' 'avin' t' go t'roug' all dat stress in dere." He quickly surmises as they wait for Jean-Luc to bring the car.

The minute they enter the front door, Tante takes one look at Rogue as Remy takes her to the couch

"W'at did dey do t' 'er in dat courtroom?" Tante demands, alarmed at Rogue's appearance.

"I t'ink it was jus' seein' dat-dat femme again an' gettin' no sleep las' nigh'." Remy sputters furiously. "Y' woulda been proud o' mon Roguey t'day, dough. She did a tres 'ard t'ing an' apologized t' Mystique on de stan'." Remy smiles at his wife and kisses her temple as he brushes her hair away from her face.

"Thank ya, Remy." Rogue says softly as she lays her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm startin' ta feel a lil' betta now."

"Well, we wan' y' feelin' a lot bett'r, so Remy, I wan' y' t' take our fille t' bed. Rogue, y' need sleep, so y'r goin' t' take a nice, long nap. I'll 'ave Remy bring y' some lunch as soon as it's ready. Remy, I wan' y' t' make sure she stays in dat bed all day an' dat she eats ev'ryt'in' I fix f'r 'er, und'rstan' fils?"

"Oui, Tante. W'et'er y' said so o' not, Marie _is_ goin' t' bed an' stayin dere. I ain' lettin' 'er do anyt'in' else t'day."

"Remy, I thought ya were goin' back ta tha courthouse. Besides, I'm really startin' ta feel stronger." Rogue argues, but it is in vain.

"Non, 'm stayin' 'ere wit' y'! Y' really t'ink 'm goin' t' leave y' alone w'en y' were s' sick in de courtroom, cherie? 'M makin' sure dat y' res' t'day, s' Pere is goin' back t' keep up wit' de proceedin's." Remy informs her firmly as he helps her up to head to their room.

"Y' res' up an' I'll tell y' w'at goes on." Jean-Luc promises as he kisses her cheek.

Seeing that she is outnumbered, Rogue shakes her head ruefully and allows Remy to assist her up the stairs. She changes into her sleep shorts and a tank top and climbs into bed.

"Satisfied?" She asks him with a small grin.

"Non, I won' be til y'r actually sleepin'." He retorts lightly with a grin of his own. He settles in next to her, but sits on top of the covers.

"I ain' gonna be able ta sleep this way." Rogue complains in exasperation.

"Why, y' needin' a bedtime story, cherie?" Remy asks her playfully.

"No, smart-aleck. I'm used ta ya holdin' me when I go ta sleep, but if ya gonna be that way, then forget it." Rogue pouts as she turns her back to him.

"Aww...c'mon, Roguey. Y' know I was jus' teasin' y'. I'd be mo' dan 'appy t' honor y'r request." He purrs smoothly in her ear, causing a shiver to slide down her spine. With little effort, he slips beneath the covers and pulls her back against his chest. "Dis bett'r, amour?" He inquires silkily.

"I'm sorry, sugah. I don' know what's with me taday. I'm jus' not maself." Rogue snuggles closer to her man. "An' yeah, this is much betta." Rogue answers contentedly.

"'S okay, Marie. Y've 'ad a toug' day. Jus' try t' sleep now." He replies quietly as he strokes her hair.

She awakens a few hours later, smelling the food that Remy has just brought up.

"Oh good, I was startin' ta get hungry." She says drowsily as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

"Bon, den y' won' 'ave any problem eatin' ev'ryt'in' on dis tray." He states lightly as he sets the tray before her.

"Did ya eat yet, Rems?" She questions interestedly as she picks up her spoon and begins eating her soup.

"Oui. I t'oug't I'd give y' some mo' time t' sleep, so I ate firs', den I broug't y'rs."

"Okay. I don' wan' ya doin' without jus' ta watch me eat." Rogue adds with a tone of warning.

"Don' y' worry 'bout me, cherie. I c'n do wit'out food f'r aw'ile t' see t' y'r needs. I know y' would do de same f'r me, so don' ev'n try t' argue de poin'."

"Ya righ', Rems." She sighs, then chuckles slightly. "Ya know me too well, honey."

"Y' feelin' bett'r?" He queries with a loving gaze.

"Yeah, I am. I'm still tired, though." To prove her statement true, she stifles a yawn.

"W'en y'r done, I'll take y'r tray an' leave y' t' let y' sleep some mo'." He informs her gently.

"No. Stay with me. At leas' til I fall asleep again." Rogue requests with a note of pleading.

"W'atev'r y' wan', mon coeur." Remy leans over to brush his lips against her forehead.

Rogue smiles at him and moves the tray aside, signaling that she's finished. He moves it and takes his place by her once again. _"I'd do anything for this woman."_ is his thought as he watches her quickly fall asleep.

A few hours later, Jean-Luc addresses the young woman in the car beside him. "Y' did a tres bon job t'day, Chaton." He smiles as he turns into the driveway.

"Like, thanks. I hope they totally give her the maximum sentence. She deserves it for everything she's put Marie through. Is Marie, like okay?" Kitty asks with deep concern in her blue eyes.

"She'll be fine, petit. Jus' t' many t'ings 'appenin' at once, is all." He reassures the girl kindly.

He retrieves her bag from the trunk and accompanies her to the house. She occupies the room that was Rogue's, before she was married. Walking across the hall, she lightly taps on the door. Remy answers and embraces Rogue's closest friend.

"C'mon in an' get settled. Rogue jus' woke up an' she's been askin' w'en y' were goin' t' get 'ere." Kitty is ushered inside, where she rushes over to Rogue, wrapping her in a warm hug.

"I've been, like so worried about you ever since Mr. LeBeau told me you were sick earlier today." Kitty declares as she looks over Rogue herself.

"I'm fine, Kit. In fact, this is tha bes' I've felt taday." Rogue laughs lightly. "Now tell me about ya testimony an' what happened." Rogue wraps her arms around her legs, her face alight with anticipation.

"I don' know if y' should, Chaton. It jus' doesn' seem like she's excited enoug' t' 'ear w'at y' 'ave t' say." He jests as he passes a wink to Kitty.

"Shut it, Swampy! Go on, Kit." Remy laughs out loud as Kitty begins.

"You should've, like seen Mystique's face when they called me as a witness. It was soooo totally funny! She got, like this horrified expression, but as I kept answering the DA's questions, her face got so totally hateful. I thought she was going to leap over the table and strangle me!" She finishes mirthfully.

"Y' prob'ly jus' made de case f'r de prosecution, chere." Remy surmises between laughs. "B'tween y' an' Rogue, I b'lieve she's goin' t' be put away f'r a long time." He adds as he calms down.

"I hope so." Rogue affirms softly.

The three head down to dinner, since Rogue is feeling better. Jean-Luc fills them in with everything else that occurred, not leaving anything out. He addresses Rogue:

"S' don' y' go worryin' 'bout it, fille. Wit' de way t'ings are goin', I wouldn' be su'prised if she got 'ard time. T'morra, de prosecution is callin' up de femme fr'm de adoption agency an' de las' homme she bilked. 'Pears 'es some Texas oil tycoon an' w'en 'e checked 'is 'idd'n cameras, 'e saw 'er emptyin' 'is safe. Dat's w'en she ran t' Greece."

"Amateur." Remy chuckles darkly.

Henri shoots Remy an amused glance. "S' if she ran t' Greece, den 'ow did she get caug't?"

"Same crime, diff'ren' homme. 'E was smart'r w'ere she was concerned. 'E waited til she was s'pposed t' come ov'r. She didn' know 'e'd 'ave de police waitin' f'r 'er. Dey discov'red she 'as sev'ral outstandin' warrants an' took 'er den an' dere."

"So she _will_ get jail time?" Rogue queries hopefully.

"At leas' dat, if not prison." Remy answers, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Aww, like aren't they so totally cute together?" Kitty gushes to Mercy, who chortles and nods.

"Hey, Rems. Now that we're married, that means that _I_ can tease _her_ about gettin' tagetha with Pete." Rogue happily states.

"Y' know, y'r righ', cherie!" Remy rubs his chin thoughtfully. "De chaton an' de gian' are de only ones who aren' at leas' engaged. I t'ink we should make ev'ry eff'rt t' get dese deux crazy kids t'get'r." Remy replies emphatically as Kitty's face takes on a scarlet hue.

"Hello! Like, I'm still in school." Kitty points out impatiently.

"So? I was when ya started harpin' on me about goin' with Remy." Rogue rejoins jestingly.

"That's, like because you wanted him so bad." Kitty argues humorously.

"Maybe so, but he knows that, now."

Remy passes his wife a wicked glance. "Y' fin'lly admit it! 'M vindicated at las'!" he shouts joyfully.

Rogue buries her face in her hands. "Ya see what ya did, Kit? I haveta live with this man."

Remy laughs diabolically. "An' y' love ev'ry minute of it, cherie. I know y' do." He replies confidently.

Two days later, on December 23rd, the verdict is in. Rogue sits in the courtroom with Remy, Jean-Luc and Kitty. Rogue is still having a difficult time in the mornings. Remy hopes this will pass after this is over. She refuses to eat breakfast and this has everyone in the house troubled. That, and the marked tiredness have him really concerned.

Rogue squeezes his hand as Mystique is ushered into the room and seated. The judge enters and the verdict is read:

In the case of Darkholme vs. the United States, I find Raven Darkholme guilty of embezzlement, grand-theft, child abuse and falsifying adoption records. She will be remanded to state custody to await sentencing on January 10 at 8:30 am. This session is now adjourned. The gavel is brought down and Rogue fiercely embraces her husband as she cries.

"It's ov'r, Marie. It's ov'r." He murmurs consolingly as he holds her close. She feels his chest rumble with laughter as Mystique shouts:

"You were supposed to get me off, you idiot! What happened to "Oh yes, this case should be no problem, Ms. Darkholme."? Now I may have to serve prison time because you didn't do your job right." She continues to berate the man as she is led out of the courtroom.

Rogue laughs against his chest as he hands her a handkerchief. She looks up to wipe her eyes and blow her nose, then bursts out laughing again.

"Makes me wish I had my camera." Rogue gasps out between giggles.

"C'mon, cherie. Let's go 'ome s' y' can res' befo' y' show t'nigh'." Remy suggests, recalling the shocked expression on Mystique's face when the verdict was read. He smiles as he leads Rogue out of the courtroom.

That night, they perform their set. They perform "You Are Not The End Of Me" and "Not Without A Fight", among the other songs in their set. They return to their table exhausted, but happy. John and Wanda especially so. They were married two weeks ago.

John's jaw did indeed drop at the sight of Wanda in her scarlet wedding gown with black beading. Rogue has to admit that she _did_ look drop-dead gorgeous in that gown. It seemed like it was made with her in mind. Other than Wanda nixing John's suggestion of a flaming heart in the corner of the really nice Mexican restaurant they went to after the ceremony, the wedding was a lot of fun. She giggles at one particular memory.

"W'at y' laughin' at, Roguey?" Remy inquires curiously.

"Oh, I was rememberin' ya darin' me ta eat that habanero whole at John an' Wanda's dinna."  
"Y' didn' s' much as tear-up, amour! Remin' me nev'r t' dare y' t' d' anyt'in' again." He tells her ruefully.

"Aww...where's tha fun in that? It's fun provin' ya wrong." Rogue gives him a cheeky grin.

Remy has a retort ready when a squeal erupts at the table in the corner. Kitty is excitedly rushing toward them as the foursome glances at each other wonderingly.

"I'm getting married! Petey asked me and, like we're getting married!" Kitty gushes exuberantly.

"Looks like we spoke somethin' inta existence, didn' we, Rems?" Rogue asks mirthfully as she hugs Kitty.  
"Seems like it, cherie." He responds playfully as he gets up to congratulate the groom-to-be.

"So when are you getting married, Kitty?" Wanda queries smilingly.

"Oh, not until I'm, like out of school. We'll have to totally talk about that." Kitty bubbles joyfully.

Remy comes up behind Rogue and wraps his arms around her waist. They share a knowing gaze.

"The two of you knew that he was going to ask Kitty, didn't you?" Wanda guesses slyly.

"Yeah, Pete asked Remy ta go with him ta pick out a ring las' week." Rogue assents cheerfully.

"Oy! I don't recall anybody askin' me ta come along, now." John pouts.

"That's because we were still on our honeymoon. We didn't get back until Wednesday." Wanda explains patiently.  
"Oh, I guess I see your logic in that, luv." John replies as Wanda rolls her eyes and growls.

"Ooh...I love it when ya growl like that, sheila." John says coyly to his bride as she smacks a palm to her forehead in annoyance.

Remy chuckles, but silences upon seeing Wanda's glare pointed at him.

"I wonda who _that _sounds like?" Rogue asks with mild sarcasm directed toward her husband.

"Hmm...I 'ave no idea, mon Roguey." He answers idly as he looks around the room, assuming an innocent look.

Rogue laughs and lightly smacks his arm. "Let's go home, Swampy. I'm wantin' my PJ's."

"'Ey! W'at 'bout me? Don' y' wan' me, ma chere?" He asks with a wounded expression.

"That goes without sayin, sugah." She says in a quiet, flirtatious tone as she winks at him and sashays out of the building. He grins widely and catches up to her.

It's official, Remy is truly worried for his wife. It's Christmas morning and she's sleeping in a bit before having to get up for the special service. Usually, they open gifts as soon as everyone is up, but since they don't want to leave Rogue out, they opt to wait until after the service. Henri, Mercy and Jean-Luc are coming with, since their church doesn't have a special service today.

"Rogue ain' ev'n eatin' breakfas' wit' us?" Tante questions. "Dat's de fifth mornin' now! Dere's somet'in' goin' on 'ere." Tante states suspiciously.

"She says dat she don' t'ink she can." Remy tries to explain.

The entourage head to the church. As Kurt preaches a great sermon on what Christ's birth means for today's world, Rogue smells popcorn being popped in one of the classrooms nearby. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply as the nauseous sensation rises. Remy glances over, catching her obvious distress. Suddenly, her eyes widen as she shoots up out of her seat and runs up the aisle, hand over her mouth. Remy attempts to rise, but Wanda, who is seated behind Rogue speaks up quietly.

"I'll go see to her. It's not like you can go in the ladies room." She grins wryly at him and exits. She finds Rogue sitting in a chair with a damp paper towel to her forehead.

"Hey girl, what happened in there?" She asks gently as she stoops by her.

"I-I think it was tha smell a tha popcorn." Rogue holds her free hand to her stomach at the mention of the snack food.

"How long have you been feeling like this? I mean, I know Remy's been worried. He's told us about how tired you've been and how you don't eat breakfast because you're afraid you can't hold it down, now this."

"It's been close ta a week, now. I thought it was 'cause a tha trial an' all that, but now...I don' know. All I know is that I can' seem ta get rid a it." Rogue states desperately.

Wanda rummages in her purse and pulls out a small bag. "I bought this in the hopes that I would need it in the near future, but I'm thinking that you might need this more right now." Wanda hands her the bag.

Rogue takes the box out of the bag and stares at it dazedly.

"That's not how it works." Wanda jokes as she guides her to one of the stalls.

Several minutes later, Wanda hears Rogue crying softly.  
"Rogue, you okay?" She inquires softly.

"I'll be fine." Rogue sniffs as she emerges from the stall, wiping her eyes.

"So, what did it say?" Wanda asks curiously.

A jubilant smile takes over Rogue's face. Wanda gasps happily and clasps Rogue to her. They emerge from the ladies room to find Remy pacing in the foyer. As soon as he sees them, he hurries over.

"Y' okay, Marie?" He takes her hands and guides her to one of the chairs.

"I'll go back in. John's probably wondering what's taking so long." Wanda re-enters the sanctuary.

"Is Rogue okay?" John whispers.

"She'll be just fine." Wanda smiles at her new husband.

"Alrigh' Marie, y' 'aven' been feelin' righ' f'r almos' a week. I wan' t' know w'at's goin' on. D' y' need t' see a docteur?"

"I think that would be a really good idea, Rems, considerin' we have an unexpected Christmas present."

"W'at d' y' mean, cherie?" He queries in confusion.

She takes his hand and presses it against her stomach.

"Ya a daddy, Remy. I'm pregnant." She informs him triumphantly.

Complete and utter shock gives way to unabashed joy as he sweeps her into his arms.

"Dis is amazin'! A bebe. Dis is de bes' Christmas ev'r!" He shouts as the doors to the sanctuary open and the parishioners leave, casting amused glances at the exuberant pair. Kurt, along with the entire entourage emerges to find Remy lovingly kissing his wife.

"W'at did we miss?" Henri inquires jestingly.

"Not'in' much, ot'er dan I jus' foun' out dat Marie's made me a pere." He replies idly while exchanging a mischievous glance with Rogue.

Tante cries out joyfully as she moves over to hug Rogue. "I knew it was somet'in. I jus' knew it!" She exclaims happily.

"W'at d' y' know? I get t' be a gran'pere deux times ov'r!" Jean-Luc announces delightedly as he takes his turn with hugging her.

"This is, like so awesome!" Kitty gushes gleefully as she embraces her dearest friend. "Like, I'm going to throw you the biggest and greatest baby shower. It's gonna be the best!"

"Y' mean dere's goin' t' be a petit runnin' roun' wit' y' DNA? 'Eaven 'elp us all!" Henri taunts as he looks heavenward.

"Yeah? Well let's 'ope dat y'r petit takes aft'r it's mere o' it's goin' t' need all de 'elp it can get." Remy retorts impishly.

"Boys, Boys, dat's enoug'! 'M gettin' 'ungry an' 'm sure Rogue is by now. Y' deux can duke it out lat'r. We wan' t' open our presents. Righ' Rogue?" At Rogue's nod, Remy moves over to help her with her coat. He pulls her aside and kisses her again.

"I love y' Marie. Y' an' our bebe are m' life. I can' wait t' see w'at de future 'olds f'r us. Wit' God in de center o' our marriage, I know we'll be okay." Remy pulls her close.

"I love ya too, Rems. Ya righ'. We need ta rememba ta keep God in tha middle an' not get caught up in how tha world views our marriage. I wanna raise our children up, knowin' that God is tha center of all things.  
"Sounds like a bon plan. Let's go 'ome, now. We got a lot o' celebratin t' do!" Remy presses a kiss to the top of her head as they walk to the car.

_**I know, I know, predictable ending! ;) I wanted it in there. That is my second-favorite scene to write about, next to weddings, so I ran with it. Hope you liked it. 7 pages! Whee!**_


End file.
